Let Me Love You
by PositiveOutcomesOnly
Summary: Beca is forced to go to Barden, a place she cannot stand. She joins the Barden Bellas, not knowing exactly why she decided to go for it, but something inside her tells her it has to do with a wet, naked redhead who barged into her shower. Rated M.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter One**

Beca Mitchell was _not_ an easy girl to deal with, everybody around her knew that. After she finished High School, it was extremely hard for her parents to convince her to attend college, especially where her father was a professor.

Sometimes, Beca still thought if agreeing was the answer, but she then remembered both her parents wanted her to get at least one year of college education before she could head off to LA.

At Barden, Beca barely unpacked and started working on her mixes right away, before her dad interrupted her trying to be all funny. Hearing him was one of the last things Beca wanted to do, so when her mute roommate announced she was going to the Activities Fair she jumped at the opportunity.

Beca wasn't at all interested in anything in the fair and she had no problem hiding it. She was suddenly approached by a smiley redhead and a blonde, well more the redhead actually, about an a capella group, but she had to stop herself from laughing at the two girls. She dismissed them the nicer way she could think of, she didn't know exactly why she did it, and left.

A month into college, Beca wasn't going to any of her classes, instead she chose to work on her mixes pretty much all the time, and work in the radio station along with another freshman, who was sweet although very annoying. Of course, her father entered her room, waking her up and asking her why she wasn't going to classes and trying to convince her to 'join in', whatever that meant. Beca rolled her eyes and looked up at her dad.

"Dad, I don't _want_ to join in, I want to move to LA, I didn't even want to come to college!" Beca said.

"Beca, we've talked about this, I will not have another high school fiasco happening anytime soon. I want you to have at least one year of a proper study before you can head off to LA." Dr. Mitchell insisted.

"Dad, why is it so important to you that I get 'college education'?" Beca used air quotes with a roll of eyes.

Dr. Mitchell crossed his arms as he looked at his daughter. He wanted to tell her exactly why, but Beca's weird roommate was in the room and he didn't want to embarrass Beca by doing it.

"I just want to see you trying, Beca." He said. "College is great, you have to give it a chance."

Beca rolled her eyes once again.

After Dr. Mitchell left, Beca decided to at least try. She grabbed her backpack and went to one of her classes, but that was it. She made sure she was seen by her dad leaving class before she grabbed her lunch and headed back to her dorm.

After coming back from the station after midnight, Beca decided to take a shower before she could head off to bed. She put on her robe, grabbed her shower kit and headed off to the showers, humming one of the songs she was working on for a mix, _Titanium_.

Beca turned on the water as she sang the lyrics, knowing there wasn't anyone else there at this time. When the water was warm enough, Beca was about to step under it, when she heard a voice behind her.

"You _can_ sing!" Beca turned around and saw the same redhead she'd seen in the Activities Fair with a wide smile on her face, _naked_.

"Dude!" she said and grabbed the curtain and closed it.

"How high does your belt go?" the girl asked, turning the water off. Beca was more than surprised.

"My what?" she asked. "Oh my God!"

"You _have_ to audition for the Bellas." She stated as if it was something Beca would actually do.

"I can't concentrate on anything you're saying until you cover your junk." Beca said, looking anywhere but at the girl in front of her.

"Just… consider it! One time, we sang backup for Prince." The girl came closer. "His butt is so tiny that I can hold it with, like, one hand." For a moment there, Beca saw her eyes drift down to her body and she dropped her bottles and sponges, that were miserably trying to cover her body. She bent down to pick them up, but gave up and turned to face the wall, trying to cover herself as much as possible.

"Oops!" the girl said, and Beca almost wanted to giggle at how cute that sounded, but given the circumstances, she didn't even smile.

"Seriously. I am nude." She said, but the redhead seemed to ignore her. Her fast and furious heartbeat wasn't helping either.

"You were singing _Titanium_, right?" the girl asked. Beca looked back at her and she was staring straight at her eyes.

"You know David Guetta?" she asked, her heartbeat slowing down.

"Have I been living under a rock? Yeah." She said. "That song is my jam." She came a bit closer to Beca with a smirk. "My lady-jam."

Beca's heartbeat increased again.

"That's nice." She turned to the wall again and chuckled nervously.

"It is. The song really builds." The girl said. Beca looked at her.

"Gross."

"Can you sing it for me?" she bit her lower lip.

"Dude, no! Get out!" Beca said.

"Not for that reason!" she said. "I'm not leaving here until you sing, so…"

Beca looked at her and she sighed, waiting. Noticing the girl was telling the truth, Beca decided she would do it. She'd seen everything there was to see after all. Beca slowly turned around, trying to cover herself, trying to look at the girl's blue eyes, but her own eyes would look somewhere else.

_"I'm bulletproof, nothing to lose._" She sang, watching as the ginger's lips curved into a smile as she joined her._ "Fire away, fire away." _

Beca heard her voice and she began to smile too. She suddenly forgot she was naked and wet, singing in front of a complete stranger. As they continued singing, Beca's eyes would drift to the girl's body, quickly, but she managed to stay focused on her eyes. _Her beautiful blue eyes… _

When they stopped singing, the two had wide smiles on their faces. Their voices harmonized and fit perfectly together. Beca then remembered they were still naked and looked down at the girl's body before biting her lips and looking high up at the ceiling, making an uncomfortable face.

"Oh yeah." The girl looked at herself then at Beca. "I'm pretty confident about… all this." She indicated her body proudly. Beca looked at her and nodded.

"You should be." She said.

The ginger smiled at her and handed her the white towel, looking down at her body before Beca covered herself.

"Still need to shower." She said when saw a boy appear from some other stall, also naked.

"You have a lovely voice." He said.

"Thanks." Beca said._ Do these people know what 'privacy' means_? She thought to herself. The boy smirked at the girl before they both left the stall.

"See you at auditions!" the girl said, knowingly.

Beca was so surprised she was scared somebody else might show up and interrupt her shower. Before she made sure she was the only one left in the showers, she continued showering.

oO0Oo

Chloe entered the Bellas house and went straight up to her room with a satisfied smile on her face. Auditions would be held tomorrow and she was almost sure the brunette she'd met in the showers was going to show up. She knew her friend Aubrey wouldn't be too happy about it, but she had the feeling that girl could do some good for the Barden Bellas.

"Brey? You back from class yet?" Chloe called into the house. She found the blonde in the kitchen, eating a banana while she scrolled through her phone.

"Hey." Aubrey said without taking her eyes off of her phone.

"Hey. Nervous about the auditions tomorrow?" Chloe asked, knowing the answer.

"I think we have some girls to audition, but only have eight, we need one more." Aubrey said, looking up from her phone to her friend, who had a smile on her face. "What?"

"I think I may have found the tenth girl for the Bellas." Chloe said.

"Really? Please tell me this girl isn't another Fat Amy?" Aubrey asked. She had no problem with fat girls, especially because she knew the Bellas needed as many girls as they could get, but by tradition, the Bellas were hot girls.

"No." Chloe shook her head. "She is, as you'd say, a super-hot girl with bikini-ready body who can harmonize and have perfect pitch."

Aubrey raised an eyebrow. There was something about this newly found girl.

"How do you know?"

"I sang with her. Her voice is absolutely amazing! And she told us she didn't sing…" Chloe shook her head and rolled her eyes.

"Wait!" Aubrey said. "Is she that alt-girl you saw in the Activities Fair?" she knew something was up.

"Uhmm, yes…?" Chloe said, not really wanting to label the girl as 'alt'.

"Chloe! She's _not_ a Bella!" Aubrey said. "I have a feeling about this girl, she so isn't a Bella."

"Aubrey, you haven't even heard her, give her a chance!" Chloe said. Aubrey crossed her arms and eyed her ginger friend up and down.

"I knew it." Aubrey said. "You're into her."

"What? Aubrey, no!" Chloe said. "Come on, we need ten girls, we have nine, she's the tenth girl we need." Aubrey looked at Chloe and thought for a moment.

"Okay, I guess I can at least hear the girl." Aubrey said and Chloe smiled.

"Yes! You're gonna agree with me, she has an amazing voice!" Chloe said.

Aubrey rolled her eyes, thinking this new girl would be a pain.

oO0Oo

The auditions went weird that year. Sure, many of the kids could sing, but they were all a bit weird, there was a girl who mouthed her sentences, because nobody heard her, a girl who was practically groping herself onstage, and Fat Amy was a good singer, but she sang too loudly and it ruined her voice. She could be a Bella, but she'd have to learn how to use her voice properly.

When the auditions ended, Chloe was inwardly disappointed the brunette didn't show up. She was actually expecting her to show up, her voice was perfect! She wanted to get to know this girl better, she didn't even know her name.

From the corner of her eye, Chloe saw the girl standing at the door nervously, staring at her. She immediately smiled and waved at her to come forward.

"Oh, wait, there's one more!" she said to Tommy and Justin, who watched the brunette make her way across the stage. She smiled as she waved at her.

"Hello." The girl said, waving at everyone, but still staring at Chloe.

Aubrey watched her and couldn't stop staring at how many things she had on her ears, her makeup and her clothes. That girl was so not a Bella, but she wanted to hear her voice.

"I didn't know we had to prepare that song." She didn't even sound guilty as she stared at Chloe.

"Oh, that's okay, sing anything you want." Chloe could barely contain her smile.

The girl stood in front of them and spotted something. She bent down and reached for the yellow plastic cup that had pens and pencils.

"May I?" she asked.

"Oh." Chloe nodded and the girl carefully placed the contents of the cup on the table and sat Indian style on stage, placing the cup in front of her.

Aubrey was now a bit curious to know what the girl was going to do with a cup for her audition.

Chloe smiled as she watched the brunette clap and use the cup to create drum-like sounds and sing. Her voice was absolutely amazing. She also stared at bit at the girl's cleavage, giving she seemed oblivious to this fact.

When she finished, she looked at Aubrey then at Chloe with an expression that could mean she knew she was amazing.

Chloe had the biggest smile on her face as she stared at her and nodded slightly, then looked at Aubrey, who was clearly still not convinced.

oO0Oo

Beca wanted to laugh at the oath the blonde girl made them take. She didn't want two girls to tell her who she could or could not sleep with, not that she even wanted to sleep with one of the 'Treblemakers'.

Aubrey turned on the lights and the girls all squealed and celebrated. She watched the brunette girl, who she now knew was Beca, look around at the girls with a smile, but she knew that smile meant she was inwardly laughing at all of them.

"We did it!" she heard Chloe say to her in a low voice, proudly.

"Did we?" Aubrey said with a little bit of confidence as she watched the new Bellas.

Beca felt lost in that place, she felt like she didn't belong there, with a bunch of screaming girls in an a capella group. She was almost leaving, when Aubrey interrupted everyone's activities.

"Ladies, I need you all to follow me, we have an event to be in." Aubrey spoke proudly. She loved singing and she loved being a Bella more than anything else in the world.

The girls followed Aubrey and Chloe out to campus to a place where the same people who were in the theater were dancing and talking, although the music wasn't that loud. Beca decided she might as well try to socialize. She spotted the blonde she talked to in the fair, the one with the Jews and she thought she might as well try to strike up a conversation.

"I don't know what I'm doing here." She said.

"Living the dream." The girl she now knew was called Amy, but called herself Fat Amy, spoke. "I still can't believe they let my sexy fat ass in." she followed the girls down to the middle, the 'dance floor' while Beca stayed between the stone seats.

"Beca! Beca!" Jesse, the boy who worked at the station with her, was calling her, walking above the seats. "Be-caw! Be-caw!" he laughed at the end.

Beca knew he probably had been drinking and decided to let it slide, but she hated when people created other nicknames for her, and this one, 'Becaw' made her feel ridiculous. She already hated her name to being with, who names their child 'Beca'? Not even Rebecca or Rebeca?

Beca blinked and chuckled.

"Do my eyes deceive me or are you a Barden Bella?" he asked.

"No." she shook her head, not really wanting to speak to him. She found him rather annoying.

"You're one of those a capella girls, I'm one of those a capella boys and we're gonna have a-ca-children." He said. "It's inevitable."

"You're really drunk right now, I don't you're gonna remember any of this." She said. She wanted to be his friend, he did seem like a good guy.

"I'm not drunk at all, you're just blurry." He said, making her chuckle.

"You okay?" he nodded. "Yeah? You almost fell over?"

"No." he said.

"You could pass a sobriety test right now?" she pushed him lightly, but he came back up. "Can you stand up straight?"

"Yep." She pushed him again and he went further, but came back.

"See how I come right back?" he went down and came right back again. "And I come right back." She looked at him and gave up trying to make him feel like he was completely wasted. "Can I get you a drink?"

Beca wasn't much of a drinker, but this day had been crazy for her, so she couldn't deny it now.

"It sounds great." She nodded.

"I'm gonna get you a drink."

"Go for it." She actually just wanted to go back to her dorm and work on her mixes.

"I think you need to get on to this level." He said and left.

"Please, be careful." She called after him, but she wasn't sure he even heard her.

The redhead girl came to her and, without any warning, grabbed Beca's wrists and pulled them to her waist, actually Beca felt her hands go a bit _downer_ than her waist, but seeing the girl was a bit drunk, she decided to let that go too. As the ginger pulled Beca close to her, Beca felt her personal space being invaded, but she suddenly didn't mind, as her forehead touched the other girl's.

"I'm _so_ glad that I met you." She said. Beca wasn't sure how to answer to that, but before she could open her mouth, the girl spoke again. "I think that we're gonna be really fast friends."

"Yeah." Beca heard herself say.

"Yeah." The ginger nodded.

"Well, you saw me naked." She winked at the girl. "Pretty hard not to bond after that." The girl giggled.

"I'm Chloe, by the way." She said, feeling she hadn't introduced herself properly.

"Hi." Beca said.

"You don't wanna dance with us?" Chloe asked. Beca felt weird because Chloe didn't release her hands yet.

"Uhm… I'm fine." She said. Chloe giggled and stepped back a little.

"Well, you should. It's your night too, you know." She said.

"I'm not much of a dancer. But thanks, though." Beca said.

"Okay." Chloe stopped back, rubbing her hands up and down Beca's arms. "I'm gonna go get a drink. This ginger needs her jiggle juice!" she started shaking her ass in front of the brunette, and saw the girl's eyes go to her ass. She slapped ass and snapped her fingers, pointing to the dance floor. "See you later!" she turned and started to walk.

"Make good choices!" Beca said.

Justin put on a song and Jesse came back with their drinks. He seemed more excited than any of the boys and the alcohol was making its way into his system.

"This is awesome." He said after he took a sip from his red cup.

"It's definitely something." Beca nodded, sure he didn't hear her.

"We are the kings of campus!" he screamed, but was ignored by everyone.

Beca wanted to hide herself between the seats as she spotted Fat Amy with one foot on each seat, in the aisle, dancing weirdly, and ahead of her, Chloe was making out with some random guy Beca didn't know. She felt weird inside, she didn't like that sight, but somehow she couldn't take her eyes off of it for a moment.

oO0Oo

The next day, the Bellas were reunited for their first rehearsal. Beca, Fat Amy and Cynthia Rose were staring at the wall of photos of the old Bellas. Cynthia Rose seemed to be nodding along to the photos.

"Man, the old Bellas was hot!" she said.

"Well, they kept it tight." Fat Amy said.

Beca didn't have any comment, except she was _not_ wearing that flight attendant costume to perform. A capella was already embarrassing enough.

Aubrey gave them all a speech about how they must not have sex with the Trebles, she made a girl with short hair and glasses leave, the girl was sobbing when she left.

Beca didn't pay much attention as Aubrey explained why it was so important not to let the boys penetrate them, then she giggled quietly when Fat Amy made a comment about Aubrey's use of the word 'penetrate'.

Aubrey made them run up and down the stairs for their cardio, walk in heels since that was what they would be wearing for their performances, learn the words to the songs and the choreography. Aubrey was helping half of the girls while Chloe was helping the other half.

Beca was trying to do it, but she found it rather stupid. She did a part but didn't know where to go from there and she thought if it was Aubrey helping her, she would've given up on her. Chloe sighed and approached Beca.

"Here, let me help you." She stood behind the smaller girl and grabbed her wrists, helping her with the choreography. Beca rolled her eyes, but she felt warmer feeling the other girl's soft hands on her own.

Chloe couldn't help it, she did feel something for the small girl and she just jumped at the opportunity of physical contact.

"I know. I can do it." Beca said with eyes closed.

The rest of rehearsal went by uneventfully and tiring. Beca still didn't know why she joined the Bellas. She was starting to think it had something to do with the naked, wet redhead girl who barged into her shower, but she didn't want to admit it to herself.

The next afternoon, Beca was sitting on the quad, but she wasn't studying, like her father would want, she was on her laptop working on her mixes.

She felt satisfied by what she accomplished so far and decided to take a nap. She laid her head on her backpack and closed her eyes. It felt like 5 seconds later, she was woken up suddenly.

"Hey!" Chloe said sitting down next to her. Beca sat up and noticed her mix wasn't playing anymore and that her laptop was turned off. She looked around herself and noticed it was darker.

"Man, what time is it?" she asked.

"Almost seven." Chloe informed her.

"Guess I overslept." Beca said.

"Yeah, I was leaving my class when I saw you sleeping alone on the grass, I thought I'd wake you up." Had it been anyone else, Beca would snap at them and tell them to get the hell away from her, but with Chloe, she was kinda happy it was her to wake her up.

"Well thanks. I'd stay here until tomorrow morning." Beca said.

"So, I was on my way to get some pizza, wanna come?" Chloe asked.

"Sure." Beca said. "I have to be at the station at ten."

Beca packed up her stuff and Chloe helped her standing up.

"What were you doing on your laptop?" Chloe asked. "Some paper work?" Beca laughed, but it was because Chloe was actually serious.

"No. I was just listening to music." She answered.

Chloe nodded and the two made their way to the pizza place Chloe talked about. It was very close to where they were so getting there wasn't exactly difficult and the walk was filled with a comfortable silence.

The two sat at a table and ordered and then just talked while they waited.

"I can't believe your uptight friend even let me in, yesterday she seemed to want to throw me out because of my 'ear monstrosities'." Beca used air quotes and rolled her eyes.

"Aubrey is a little…" Chloe tried to think of a good word to describe her blonde friend. "misunderstood. She wants the best for the Bellas, but sometimes she doesn't see these songs and traditions might actually not be 'the best'."

"Tell me about it." Beca said.

"But I actually talked to Aubrey about letting you in. She said you were alternative, but I was sure that you'd do some good for the Bellas." Chloe said.

"Well, thanks." Beca said. "And what is it with the word 'toner'? Can't you guys just use normal words like 'boner'?" Chloe laughed.

"We just love the a capella world, sometimes we forget to use normal words." She said. "Why? Do you have a toner for someone?"

"No." Beca rolled her eyes. "But Aubrey seems to think I have one for Jesse."

"And… you don't?" Chloe didn't know why she felt relieved when the girl denied it.

"No! I mean, he _is_ a good guy, but he's too…" Beca thought of a word to describe him. "I don't know, he wants to be around me all the time! I don't like him, just in a friendly way."

"But you don't have your eyes set on someone?" Chloe asked.

"I barely leave my dorm, I don't know many people except for the Bellas, Jesse and Luke, who keeps calling me 'Becky' by the way." Beca rolled her eyes. "Besides, love sucks."

"What?" Chloe asked. She didn't know someone could actually think this of love. Chloe was a believer, she believed she'd find someone who'd be right for her and they'd live happy together.

"Love sucks." Beca repeated.

"Why do you think that?" Chloe asked, wanting to know the true reason why this girl didn't believe in love.

"My parents." Beca said. "But that's not a story I'd like to tell right now."

"That's okay." Chloe said.

They finished their pizza talking about many things, Chloe didn't push Beca to share things about her personal life, she felt the girl didn't like to share these kinds of things, so she was okay with it.

Chloe was walking Beca to her dorm, when a tall, brown haired man spotted them and walked towards them.

"Beca, hi." He said, not sounding happy at all.

"Dad? What are you doing at the campus at this time?" Beca asked, surprised.

"You know, I had a meeting with some of the other professors. Some of them told me you haven't been attending some of your classes." He said. Beca rolled her eyes. "I'll have you know, Beca, that you will _not_ repeat your high school fiasco." Beca rolled her eyes again as she crossed her arms.

"This will not repeat, dad." She said.

"No, it won't! 'Cause I don't want you doing that again, Beca, you know what that can do to you. You won't _stupidly_ follow this road because of something as ridiculous as LA!" Dr. Mitchell said.

Beca's mouth widened as she stared at her father.

"No, _dad_, I won't be _stupid_ enough to do this again!" Beca nearly screamed, pushing her father and entered her dorm. Chloe followed her awkwardly to her room. Beca didn't mind being followed by Chloe, she actually kind of wanted her to, she just hoped the redhead wouldn't ask her what her dad was all about.

"Are you okay?" Chloe asked, putting her hands on Beca's shoulders.

"Yeah. Life isn't life without some family drama." Beca said. "I have to get ready to stack CDs for a few hours with Jesse. I'll see you tomorrow, thank you for the pizza."

"Okay. If you need to talk, you know where to find me." Chloe said.

Beca nodded and watched the redhead leave.

* * *

_Well I just bought the Pitch Perfect DVD and I watched it for the first time and I fell in love with it, I watch this movie 24/7 now and I can only think about it. I'll get back to updating my HSM fics, obviously, but by now, I'm working in this story._


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two**

Chloe walked back to the Bellas house trying to get Beca and her dad's conversation out of her mind, but she couldn't. She wanted to know what had happened in high school to make Beca so mad about her dad.

When she entered the house, she found Aubrey on her laptop in the living room. She smiled when she saw her redhead friend walk in.

"Where were you? I was waiting for you to eat, but you took so long I ate some Chinese." Aubrey said.

"I went out for a pizza with Beca." Chloe said. Aubrey's smile faded.

"Like… on a date?" Chloe looked at her.

"Oh yeah, I had my backpack, jeans and snickers on a date." Chloe rolled her eyes. "I found her asleep on the quad, I woke her up and we went out for pizza." She shrugged.

"I don't know what you see in that… dwarf!" Aubrey said, making Chloe laugh.

"Brey, if you let it go a bit you'll see that, not only Beca, but all the Bellas are talented." Chloe said. "Maybe your song choices are hiding their talents."

"Chloe," Aubrey turned to her friend, putting her laptop aside. "I will ask you something and I want your honest answer, okay?"

Chloe nodded, sitting down beside Aubrey.

"Do you like Beca?"

Chloe was half expecting that question, but answering it would be a bit scary.

"I think I do, Brey." Chloe sighed. "And I know you don't like her, but…"

"It's okay, Chlo, you don't have to explain your toner." Aubrey said. "You can like whoever you like."

"Yeah, but I'd really want you to try to get to know her." Chloe said. Aubrey sighed.

"I can try, but I don't promise anything." Aubrey said. Chloe smiled. "Now we should go to bed, we have the Fall Mixer tomorrow."

Chloe went to bed and decided not to tell Aubrey about the whole Beca and her dad thing, maybe it was something Beca didn't want everybody to know, if she did she'd have told her right away.

oO0Oo

The next morning, the Bellas all headed for the Sigma Beta Theta's annual Fall Mixer for their performance. Aubrey was nervous, this performance would pay for their performance at Regionals and that was big.

Their performance wasn't the best, and Aubrey knew it. The guys just told them to go home and that they wouldn't pay them. Now, they had to find a way to pay for Regionals.

Chloe admitted having nodes, Aubrey talked about never wanting to feel that way again, and then the group of girls fell into silence.

"How are we gonna pay for Regionals?" Lilly quietly asked. Only Stacie, who was standing beside her, heard.

"What?" Aubrey asked.

"She said how are we gonna pay for Regionals." Stacie said.

"That's a good question. I guess a bikini car wash is out of the question." Aubrey said.

"Actually, that's a good idea, I'm super good at bikini car washes." Fat Amy said.

"We could actually have a musical bikini car wash." Jessica suggested.

"Come on, Brey, that's not such a terrible idea. And we _do _have to find a way to make money for Regionals." Chloe said.

Aubrey sighed and reluctantly agreed. They agreed that Saturday they would have their 'musical car wash'. Fat Amy, Jessica, Denise and Ashley were pretty excited. Cynthia Rose was also excited but she saw she had a paper due Monday and she didn't even start, so she couldn't go. Aubrey and Chloe were excited about it, since it was still very hot and sunny, but Beca was having second thoughts about it. Singing while washing other people's cars, probably old men's cars, while wearing a _bikini_? That was way too embarrassing. But she thought one: the Bellas needed help and two: Chloe would be there, and she'd already seen her naked, there wasn't more she could see.

oO0Oo

The musical car wash started a bit weird, since there were many cars to wash, but then people, not only old men, started bringing their cars in as they listened to the girls sing. Aubrey let the girls sing something other than _I Saw The Sign_, they'd start singing randomly and dancing and they were actually having a good time.

Beca was singing with the girls, but she wasn't dancing along with them. She was minding her own business while she washed her car, trying not to make herself noticed in a bikini. Exposing her body was probably the worst thing in her mind, she was way too self-conscious.

By the end of the day, they had raised enough money for Regionals and that was a big relief. Beca was more than happy to be able to put her clothes back on.

Beca grabbed her laptop and headed to the quad again. Her day was okay, until Jesse showed up and handed her a juice pouch and sat down beside her.

Jesse told her all about his favorite movies, which almost made Beca fall asleep right there. Then he told her about the riff-off since Aubrey didn't explain to them. After watching _E.T._ against her will, Beca went back to her room to drop her things and went back to the Bellas house so they could leave together for the riff-off.

oO0Oo

The riff-off was very fun. More so than Beca would've first guessed, she got to rap _No Diggity_, the other groups all sang with the Bellas and they had fun, except for Aubrey. People were pretty impressed by Beca's rap. The Trebles watched, trying not to look impressed, but their expressions sold them out. Chloe's mouth went wide as she watched it, she knew Beca was talented, but listening and watching her rap like that was amazing. Her version sounded better than the original.

Aubrey was upset on the Bellas because they lost, but Fat Amy and Cynthia Rose talked them into having a little night of fun. They were starting to get stressed because of the rehearsals and with studies, so a night of fun, music and laughter between the girls would do them good.

Chloe and Aubrey bought drinks, tequila and vodka, and went back to the Bellas house. The girls all got met there and Cynthia Rose brought her laptop to play some songs. Jessica, Denise, Ashley and Lilly were sitting on the couch, talking. Then Chloe started handing out drinks, everyone joined in and started discussing what game they would play.

Beca reluctantly accepted a drink Chloe handed her and thought she could try to loosen up and enjoy the night with these girls, they were great girls after all.

After discussing, they thought Truth or Dare would be appropriate, since playing like 7 Minutes in Heaven would've been way too awkward. After Truth or Dare they would play Never Have I Ever and maybe they could dance and sing.

"Okay, I think we should all sit. Yo! ABC, come on!" Cynthia Rose sat on a chair and turned to Aubrey and Chloe who were in the kitchen and Beca, who was standing near a window looking out.

"ABC?" Aubrey asked.

"Yeah, Aubrey, A, Beca, B, Chloe, C." Cynthia Rose explained.

"I like it." Chloe said. "I think you could call me Cee."

"Alright, Cee." Cynthia Rose laughed as Chloe sat on the ground against the couch, where Denise, Jessica, Ashley and Lilly were seated.

Beca sat beside Chloe on the ground against the couch, while Aubrey took a chair and sat.

"A makes me feel like I'm in _Pretty Little Liars_, so don't call me A." Aubrey said, making the girls laugh.

"Okay, who wants to go first?" Cynthia Rose asked. Fat Amy volunteered, and she chose 'dare'. Cynthia Rose made her fill her red cup with vodka and drink it in one sip. She didn't even hesitate, which surprised the other girls.

The game went on for a while, the other girls did some crazy, yet funny things. People didn't embarrass Beca, fortunately, some of the girls sensed she wasn't in the mood to embarrass herself, hell she was still on her second cup.

"Okay, Beca, truth or dare?" Denise asked.

"Dare." Beca said.

"Okay…" Denise thought as she looked at Beca. She smiled with an idea. "I dare you to let one of us Bellas give you a head to toe makeover."

Beca didn't really want it, but she thought it'd be fun. She wanted to see herself different for a while, to remind what she could look like.

"Okay." Beca said. "Can I choose who gives me the makeover?"

"Sure." Denise shrugged.

"Okay. I choose Aubrey." Beca said. Aubrey looked at her in disbelief.

"Why me?"

"You don't like the way I dress, especially my rings and piercings. I think you should have a chance to dress me the way you want." Beca said. Aubrey smiled.

"You're not gonna regret this, Beca." Aubrey said.

"Yeah, Brey has a bitchin' sense of style." Chloe said.

"Oh! Next week, on Friday we can have another night, and I can get you ready for it!" Aubrey said.

"Maybe we can go out to some bar, I know one that lets people under 21 in." Chloe said.

"That's a good idea." Ashley said.

The game still went on, and when Beca finally finished her fourth cup, she was starting to loosen up and she didn't mind having to do embarrassing things, such dance to a slow song with Aubrey, or dance to _S&M_. The Bellas loved drunk Beca.

"Okay, Beca. Truth or dare?" Chloe asked.

"Dare." Beca said. The girls cheered.

"Okay, can I give you two dares?" Chloe asked.

"Bring it, Red." Beca answered.

"Okay, first one is I dare you to dance to _Dirty Dancer_ as seductively as you can," Chloe said, making Beca giggle. "and two is I dare you to watch _Titanic_ with me."

"I'll do both of them." Beca said. If she were sober, she wouldn't agree to neither. "Prepare to be seduced, girls."

"Can I join you in your dance, Bee?" Aubrey asked.

"Sure, A." Beca said, reaching her hands out to help Aubrey up. The two drunk girls almost fell over, but they laughed and managed to stay still.

Cynthia Rose put on _Dirty Dancer_ and the two started dancing. The two were very coordinated to two drunk girls. Of course, sometime they'd bump into each other and stumble, but they were still good. The Bellas were clapping along and singing while they watched. Beca and Aubrey could be very funny and they were getting along pretty well, they all hoped they would still be once they were sober.

The song ended and the girls clapped.

"Awesome!" Cynthia Rose said.

"Now give her a kiss!" Fat Amy said.

The girls cheered, expecting Aubrey or Beca to kiss the other girl's cheek, but being as drunk as they were and in the dark they ended up giving each other a peck on the lips. But the two just smiled and bowed in front of their friends, who clapped and laughed. All except for Chloe. She was more sober than Aubrey and watching her best friend kiss, even by accident, the girl she liked hurt. A lot.

"I took a picture, it'll be a long time before we can get both of them that drunk again." Fat Amy said.

"I filmed the whole dance." Cynthia Rose announced.

Chloe had a smile on her face, but she was faking it. She knew Aubrey didn't like Beca that way and that Beca probably didn't too, but watching that hurt inside her. She was jealous, she wanted it to be her, not Aubrey. Well, she'd talk to both of them some other time.

The girls all decided to crash on the house, since there were enough beds for them. Beca, though, was reluctant to sleep in a room with Fat Amy, she went to Chloe's room and sat on her bed while she was in the bathroom.

"Beca? I thought you were going to sleep with Fat Amy." She said. "Or Aubrey…" she said in a lower voice, not wanting Beca to hear.

"Why would I sleep with Aubrey?" Beca asked, laughing.

"I was joking, it was just because you kissed her-"

"Oh yeah, I did. Her lips are smooth." Beca said.

"Okay, Beca, I need you to go to your bed." Chloe said.

"Why don't you want me here?" Beca asked. She sat on the edge of the bed and gave Chloe a look as if she was a child. "Do you want a kiss too?"

"Beca…"

"Is that what you want?" Beca said in a baby tone, which made Chloe laugh.

"Bec, come on…"

"You do!" Beca suddenly grabbed Chloe's face and pulled her close, giving her a peck on the lips. The kiss was longer than the kiss with Aubrey, and when she pulled back, Chloe was speechless. "I'll go warm Amy I'll sleep here."

"You mean _warn_?" Chloe asked.

"Sure. Don't miss me too much, Red." Beca said, leaving the room.

Chloe put on her nightie and went under the covers, waiting for Beca. She had kissed her, and her lips were so soft! Chloe's heart was still racing, and it was only a peck!

When Beca came back, she was wearing only black bra and underwear, which made Chloe jump right up.

"Beca! Where are your clothes?" she asked.

"I took them off." Beca said. "I figured my reddie here would want me in this."

Chloe gulped. Although it was true, she didn't know why Beca was saying that.

Beca climbed on the bed, but to Chloe's surprise, she climbed on top of her and looked down at her with a childish smile.

"Mind if I sleep here, reddie?"

"Uhm… yes…? I can't breathe." Chloe said. "And there's enough room for you."

"Okay." Beca rolled onto her side and looked at Chloe. "Night reddie." She grabbed Chloe's face and gave her another peck, this one was shorter. Chloe giggled.

"What's up with you being kissy today?" she asked.

"I don't know. I kissed Amy." Beca confessed. "She also has smooth lips."

"She does?" Chloe asked, not really interested.

"Yes, but yours are the best." She said, giving Chloe another peck.

"Would you stop it already?" Chloe laughed.

"I'd use my tongue, but I wouldn't want my reddie to get all worked up and wet her bed." Beca winked at Chloe.

"Okay… I'm gonna get you some water." Chloe said, sitting up and getting out of the bed.

"Try not to think of me, okay?" Beca said with a laugh and slapped Chloe's ass with all the strength she could master, which made Chloe scream loudly.

"Fuck!" she said, rubbing her ass. She was sure she'd have a bruise tomorrow because of her skin being so white and sensitive.

"You can't take that, can you imagine if I gave you a spanking?" Beca shook her head.

Chloe was scared of Beca. Although she liked the girl, she didn't want to get groped during the night.

Beca got out of bed and ran towards Chloe, wrapping her arms around her waist and letting the two fall to the ground with a thud.

Chloe hit her head on the ground and she felt her nightie come up, exposing her butt, but she couldn't move because apparently Beca had passed out on top of her and it was impossible to remove her. Chloe just gave up and managed to fall asleep right there, relieved that the sexual harassment had stopped, but uncomfortable because of the position she was in.

oO0Oo

In the morning, the girls started to wake up. Aubrey went to the kitchen to make breakfast while Lilly and Stacie joined her. Soon, Ashley and Denise woke up and went downstairs too.

Since Chloe and Beca were on the doorway to Chloe's room and it was in the end of the hallway, many of the girls didn't see them. The only one who saw them was Cynthia Rose, who smirked and nodded, then went downstairs.

"Hey girls." She greeted everyone.

"Hey. Where's Beca and Chloe?" Stacie asked.

"The lovebirds aren't awake yet." Cynthia Rose said, taking a seat on the table. "They were still on the floor when I woke up."

"On the floor?" Aubrey asked.

"Yeah. Yesterday I heard them giggle, then a slap and someone yell 'fuck', then I heard a loud 'thud'." Cynthia Rose said. "I think they were doing it."

"What?!" Aubrey exclaimed. "I cannot believe them!"

"But… why do you think they slept together?" Denise asked.

"They were on the floor, Beca had her arms around Chloe, she was wearing only her underwear, Chloe's nightie was pulled up and Beca was on top of Chloe." Cynthia Rose said.

"Oh my God, I have to take a picture of this!" Stacie said, running out of the kitchen, followed by Fat Amy, Cynthia Rose and Lilly.

The girls came back down giggling, while Aubrey rolled her eyes. She had had fun last night, but there was no way she was repeating it anytime soon.

"The pancakes are getting ready." Aubrey said.

"Hey…" Chloe came in with a head on her forehead, looking like she was in pain. "Aubrey do we have Aspirin?"

"Sure." Aubrey said, handing her a bottle of water and Aspirin.

"Man! Beca almost killed me last night." Chloe said. Nobody spoke anything, they just stared at her, and Cynthia Rose and Stacie had a smirk on her face. "What?"

"Rough sex?" Stacie asked.

"What are you talking about?" Chloe asked.

"Uhm… guys?" Beca's voice came from upstairs. "Has anyone seen my clothes?"

"No!" they all answered.

"Why?" Aubrey asked.

"I think I lost them…" Beca said, making the girls squeal and laugh. "Okay… I'm coming in the kitchen but please don't comment on what I'm wearing okay?"

Beca stepped into the kitchen and received cat whistles from the girls, making her head burn. She took a seat and put her elbows on the table, putting her head in her hands.

"I don't know what the hell happened, but I know I lost my clothes." Beca said.

"I just know you came into my room to tell me you were sleeping in Chloe's room…" Fat Amy thought and then she started laughing. "Then you kissed me."

"I kissed you?" Beca asked, totally embarrassed.

"Yeah and you kissed Aubrey too." Denise said.

"What?!" Beca and Aubrey asked.

"Yeah, you kissed me too." Chloe said.

"Oh my God!" Beca said.

"You're making your way around the group, girl." Cynthia Rose said.

"That's… that's embarrassing. Did I kiss anyone else?" Beca asked.

"I don't think so." The girls answered.

"But how the hell did I wake up on my underwear on top of Chloe?" Beca asked.

"I'll explain it to you." Stacie said and started moaning, as if she was having sex with someone, making the girls laugh.

"What?!" Beca practically yelled.

"Guys! None of that happened." Chloe said. "Beca and I didn't sleep together. I mean… we didn't have sex, we just literally slept together."

"But… how?" Beca asked, a little relieved.

"You came into my room wanting to sleep there with me. Then you kissed and said you were gonna 'warm' Amy you'd sleep there." Chloe used air quotes on the word 'warm'. "When you came back you were wearing what you were wearing now, saying I wanted you in less that these," Chloe thought. Beca's cheeks were turning as red as the ginger's hair. "then you kissed me a couple more times, then I asked you to stop and stood up to go get you some water, then you slapped my ass and when I yelled in pain you said I wasn't strong enough and said something about spanking me," Chloe spoke and, somehow, these revelations were making the girls laugh harder than the sex theory. "then I was leaving, but you ran towards me and wrap your arms around me making us both fall and I hit my head on the ground."

Chloe pointed her forehead to reveal a purple, almost blue, bruise. It looked pretty awful, it was swollen and it looked like it was throbbing. Then Chloe stood up and lifted her nightie to show the hand-shaped red bruise on her left cheek.

"Oh my God!" Beca said. "I'm a monster!"

"No, it's okay. You just get a little… sexually aggressive when you get drunk." Chloe said. "For a moment I was afraid you might grope me while I was asleep. And you actually said to me you'd use your tongue but you didn't want me to get wet over it." Chloe was enjoying a bit leaving Beca embarrassed, after the night she endured. Her back and whole body was hurting.

"Okay… I'm gonna dig a hole and hide myself for the rest of the century." Beca said, not wanting to look anyone in the eye.

"Hey Beca." Chloe called, making Beca reluctantly looked up at her. "It's okay. We're all in between friends here, it's okay."

"Wait a minute, hold on!" Aubrey said. "Beca and I _kissed_?!"

"It was just a peck." Jessica assured.

"Beca actually said your lips were smooth." Chloe said.

"Do you want a bruise on your right cheek too, Red?" Beca said. Chloe giggled but shut her mouth. She knew sober Beca could cause her more pain than drunk Beca.

"Still, I can't believe we kissed!" Aubrey said.

"Aubrey, let's clear things up: I kissed Amy and Chloe too, I was drunk, it didn't mean anything." Beca said.

Aubrey just stared at her and didn't say anything. She was drunk last night, too, but she still couldn't believe her lips touched Beca's lips. It was disgusting. The only thing she was grateful for was the fact that she was drunk and didn't remember much.

* * *

_There it is. I enjoyed writing this chapter, this was a funny one. Now you see Chloe and Beca getting closer. I thought it'd be funny if Beca kissed Aubrey and Fat Amy. If everything goes right, my next update will be next Monday. _


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter Three**

Rehearsal that afternoon went calmer this time, now the girls were interacting even more with each other, especially Beca. She wasn't feeling lost between these girls anymore, she was actually starting to like them.

Tuesday, after rehearsals, Aubrey called Beca to talk to her, but she didn't seem mad or nervous about something Beca did, which surprised the brunette.

"What is it?" Beca asked as she approached the blonde.

"We have something to discuss." Aubrey said. Beca eyed her curiously, knowing something was wrong, Aubrey was never this kind to her.

"Yeah…" Beca didn't have a good feeling about this.

"I want to talk to you about your makeover." Aubrey said.

"I knew it." Beca said.

"Before you even deny it, we made a deal." Aubrey said. Beca shut her mouth and slowly nodded.

"You're right." Beca said and looked up at her. "I agreed, I do think you're gonna be more satisfied with me if you make me dress the way you want me to."

Aubrey smiled. Beca took a step back because, this time, it was an actual smile, not a nervous smile she put on everyday in rehearsals.

"This is amazing!" Aubrey said. "I can't believe you actually agreed!"

"Yeah." Beca said. "Don't get used to it, okay?"

"Well, today I'm going to take you shopping." Aubrey said.

"I have classes…" Beca started.

"Like you would actually go to them." Aubrey said. Beca rolled her eyes, knowing that was true. "So let's get going."

Beca sighed, knowing she had a full afternoon ahead.

Shopping with Aubrey went okay, she made Beca try on clothes, but wouldn't allow her to look at herself, which was a bit difficult, but Beca was okay with it. They both dresses, tank tops, jeans, heels, makeup and more 'beautiful' rings, as Aubrey would call it.

At the end of the day, Beca followed Aubrey to the Bellas house to put her stuff there. Her new things would stay with Aubrey until the day of the party, where she would dress her, make her hair, makeup and nails.

"Dude, I feel just like a doll." Beca said as Aubrey put the bags in an empty room.

"I just have amazing ideas for your hair and makeup!" Aubrey said.

"Man, sometimes you and Chloe can be incredibly alike." She said.

"Yeah, we're like sisters." Aubrey said.

"Brey?" Chloe came from down the hall and showed up in Aubrey's room.

"Hey Beca."

"Hey." Beca waved at the redhead.

"Took your doll shopping today, Brey?" Chloe asked, crossing her arms with a smirk.

"Yeah. But you're not allowed to look through this stuff!" Aubrey said.

"Alright." Chloe raised her arms and looked at her watch. "Beca, do you have something else to do now?"

"No." Beca said with a shrug.

"Okay. How about you stay here, I can order Chinese food and we can watch _Titanic_?" Chloe suggested.

"What?"

"It's a dare. You said you'd do it." Chloe said.

"Oh man! I have to stop accepting dares when I drink." Beca said and looked up at Chloe. "Alright, I can do it."

"Goodie! Brey, are you joining us?" Chloe asked.

"No, thanks. I have to go to the library to get some books, then I'm meeting Hannah to study." Aubrey said. "I'll eat something out, don't wait up."

"Okay." Chloe said.

"Don't worry, you should start watching your movie, I'll leave in fifteen minutes." Aubrey said, walking towards her closet.

"Okay. Beca you go to the living room, I'll go grab the DVD." Chloe said. Beca nodded and went downstairs to the living room.

Beca sat down on the couch, took off her shoes and waited for Chloe. The redhead came down ten minutes later with the DVD in her hands and a small smile on her face. She put the DVD in, kicked off her shoes and joined Beca on the couch. Aubrey left five minutes into the movie, with a different outfit. She waved them goodbye and went out the door.

At first, Beca didn't really wanted to watch the movie, she kept complaining about how boring it was to watch some guys trying to figure out where one diamond was. But when Rose started telling her story, Beca's complaints slowly stopped and she became interested in the movie.

Chloe was satisfied when Beca stopped complaining and just watched the movie, and she checked every now and then to see if she was actually watching or just fidgeting with her nails or distracted, but the DJ was paying close attention to the screen.

They were now watching the part where Rose wanted Jack to draw her like his French girls. When Rose took off her robe, Chloe heard Beca scoff.

"What is it with gingers? Do you guys _enjoy_ being naked in front of others?" Beca asked her. Although Chloe knew she was kidding, she couldn't answer that. "And come on, Jack! Grow some balls, if a woman takes off her clothes voluntarily in front of you, you take her, then and there!"

Chloe raised her eyebrows at the frustrated brunette.

"I just hope that was not what you were thinking back in the shower." She commented. Beca turned to Chloe with an annoyed look.

"Oh yeah, you know that's what I was thinking. I wanted to take you right then and there!" Beca rolled her eyes and turned her attention back to the TV. "By the way, when are we going to eat?"

Chloe suddenly felt hot at the sarcastic comment Beca made, but she shrugged it off and stood up.

"I'm going to order." She said, grabbing the phone.

The two ate in front of the TV, but as the movie went on, the ship started sinking and Chloe soon found herself in tears.

Chloe was chewing on her noodles silently when she heard a soft sob coming from beside her and looked at Beca to see the brunette wiping tears away furiously, her food set aside, forgotten.

"Beca…?" she slowly smiled. "Oh my God, you're crying!"

"N-no, I'm n-not." Beca hiccupped.

"Yes, you are!" Chloe said. Beca looked up at Chloe and tears began rolling down her cheeks and she sobbed again. Chloe brought the small girl closer to her and gave her a hug.

The two watched the movie, both in tears as they watched the great RMS Titanic sink and take thousands of people with it.

Now, Rose was waiting for a boat to come pick her and Jack up. When the boat showed up, Rose was having trouble waking Jack up.

"_Jack… Jack! There's a boat!_" Rose shook Jack with tears in her eyes.

Beca's eyes filled with tears again.

"Come on, Jack, wake up." She said in a low voice. "Come on, Jack."

Rose let go of Jack's frozen hands and let him sink beneath her. Beca started sobbing uncontrollably, Chloe was actually very surprised. She didn't know the DJ had it in her.

Chloe proceeded to hold Beca, rubbing circles on the small of her back, trying to calm her down, even though Chloe was crying herself, as they watched the ending of the movie.

Old Rose was talking about how she didn't have a picture of Jack and how he existed only in her memory. That line made both girls cry even harder, if that was even possible.

The two girls stood in the same position, listening to the song as they tried to calm down. Chloe would have never guessed Beca would've been so moved by watching this movie. She was always complaining about how predictable movies were and rolling her eyes at the end.

"That was the most beautiful movie I've ever watched." Beca said. Chloe chuckled.

"How many movies _did_ you watch?" Chloe asked.

"Good point." Beca said with a light chuckle as she wiped her eyes. A comfortable silence filled the living room. Chloe went to the bathroom to wash her face while Beca decided to just wipe her tears and wash her face later.

"So, did Aubrey make you buy an entire wardrobe?" Chloe asked as she came back into the living room.

"Amazingly, no." Beca said. "We bought a few dresses and skirts but… I'll still be able to keep my old clothes."

"That doesn't surprise me." Chloe said, taking a seat next to Beca. "And when can we see this new Beca?"

"Aubrey wants to take us out Saturday, you know, you were there." Beca pointed out.

"Oh yeah!" Chloe said.

"Yeah. Aubrey says she's gonna ask Stacie for a little help. And I'm not allowed to look at myself in any mirrors until they are done." Beca said with an annoyed sigh.

"Well I bet it's gonna be worth it." Chloe said. Beca raised an eyebrow at her.

"Are you saying you don't like the way I dress?" Beca asked.

"What? No!" Chloe laughed. "I think-"

"Yes, you do! I cannot believe you!" Beca said, poking Chloe's sides, making her squeal and laugh. "You are gonna be last one to see me, reddie!"

Chloe remembered the last time Beca called her 'reddie' and unconsciously touched her forehead, which was now healing, but it was becoming yellow.

"What's up? Are you okay?" Beca asked. "Does your forehead still hurt?"

"No. I'm okay." Chloe assured and looked up at Beca. "I'm glad you liked the movie."

"I did. But if you tell _anyone_ about it, you are dead meat." Beca said.

"No, I wouldn't wanna embarrass me by saying my dark friend cried her soul out while watching _Titanic_." Chloe said.

Beca laughed, but poked Chloe's sides once again. The redhead jumped at the contact and grabbed her hand, making her stand inches apart from the brunette.

Beca's smile slowly faded when she looked into Chloe's bright blue eyes. Even though it was dark there, she could see how beautiful the redhead truly was. Beca would never admit it to anyone, but she knew she felt something for the older Bella.

Chloe saw the distance between them was getting smaller as she looked down at Beca's lips, suddenly dying to feel them on her own, again. Her eyes were closing and she could feel their lips touch lightly, when the lights suddenly went on. The two jumped apart and their cheeks became dark red.

"Why are the lights out?" Aubrey asked as she came into the living room.

"Sorry, we were…" Chloe cleared her throat. "watching the movie."

"Okay." Aubrey said. "Sorry I'm late, Hannah insisted to take me out."

"That's okay." Chloe said.

Aubrey put one hand on her hip and eyed the two curiously.

"What happened?" she asked.

"Nothing." Chloe said.

"I… I should get going. I have… to work at the station." Beca said. She put on her shoes, grabbed her stuff and she was out the door in an instant.

Aubrey watched Beca go and turned to Chloe.

"Okay, seriously, what happened here?" Aubrey asked. "You look like you ran a marathon."

"Nothing, we were watching the movie and then we were just talking and…" Chloe sighed and looked up as Aubrey sat down beside her. "Do you think there's a possibility Beca might like me too?"

"I think so. I mean, I did see her talking to that guy, Jesse, though." Aubrey said.

"She told me she doesn't like him, only in a friendly way." Chloe said. "Then, there's that night…"

"You said she kissed you, right?"

"Yeah… three times. I mean, I know she was drunk and that she kissed you and Amy, too, but…" Chloe sighed again and looked down at her hands then back up at Aubrey. "We almost kissed now, Brey."

"What?" Aubrey asked.

"Yeah, when you walked in we jumped apart." Chloe said.

"Oh my God! Chlo, I'm so sorry!" Aubrey said. Chloe shrugged.

"That's okay." She said. "That's why I was thinking… if there might be a chance she likes me back."

"Chlo, you know I love you, right? I want what's best for you." Aubrey said, looking at her best friend's eyes seriously. "I know you like Beca and you want her to like you back, but all I wanna say is be careful. I don't wanna see you get your hopes up because you misread the signs."

"I know." Chloe said. "I appreciate it, Brey." She smiled.

Aubrey smiled back.

"Besides, Stacie and I are gonna make _sure_ Beca looks stunning Saturday." Aubrey winked, making Chloe giggle. "Are you still hungry? 'Cause I have some cheesecake from Hannah."

"Well, I ate dinner already but a cheesecake always sounds good." Chloe said.

Aubrey stood up and went to the kitchen with Chloe behind her.

"Great! It's strawberry cheesecake." Aubrey said. "Hannah made it, it's delicious."

Aubrey cut one piece for each of them and put them into two plates. Chloe sat down on the table to eat while Aubrey was on her feet, against the counter.

oO0Oo

Beca's shift at the station finished pretty quickly and she soon went home. Jesse couldn't stop trying to make jokes, trying to make her laugh. He actually succeeded sometimes, but her mind was somewhere else.

To Beca's surprise, Jesse showed up at her dorm with his laptop and his DVDs. She let him in without a problem, she knew Kimmy Jin would be back later, so she wouldn't be bothering anyone.

Beca showed Jesse one of her mixes and then he tried to make her watch _The Breakfast Club_. Beca didn't look at the computer screen, she looked at Jesse instead because she'd rather look at him than watch a movie. It's true, she did watch _Titanic_ with Chloe and loved it, but Chloe was different, Chloe was… well, Chloe.

Before she knew it, her mind was racing back to the redhead, thinking about their almost-kiss. She remembered their lips touched lightly, but not enough to be considered a kiss. She remembered that even at the lightest touch, she could feel how soft the ginger's lips were. And before she knew it, she saw Jesse's face very close to hers and she moved away when she noticed he wasn't Chloe.

Beca sat up and paused the movie.

"It's good. I'm sure the beginning is-" before Beca could finish, Kimmy Jin came in and turned on the lights, followed by another girl and a boy.

Jesse took the hint and grabbed his laptop and movies and he was out the door. Beca felt bad that night, she now thought Jesse thought she liked him, but that wasn't true. She didn't know how to tell him she actually liked someone else, and that someone else was a certain redhead Bella.

* * *

_It's Monday, which means it's update time, a-ca-bitches ;) I'm seriously thinking about changing the rating to M, but I don't know if I'm very good at writing mature chapters, if you guys want to help me out or give me some advice, I'd be grateful. See you next Monday with a new chapter!_


	4. Chapter 4

_Monday again, that means update time! Something to cheer up your Monday! I can't believe 44 people are following this story, this is really good. I'd just like to say that things may happen a little fast in the chapters, but that's because my chapters are really long. Anyway, on with the story..._

* * *

Amy knocked on the door and Chloe answered it, wearing a white robe. She let the Bellas in and ran back up to her room to finish getting ready.

"Hey, you're not ready yet?" Amy asked as she came into Chloe's room.

"I'm doing my makeup and then I'll get ready." Chloe said. "Twenty minutes tops."

"That's okay." Amy shrugged. "So, ready to rock the party tonight?"

"Don't you mean 'the house'?" Chloe asked without taking her eyes off of the mirror as she did her makeup.

"No." Amy said. "Okay, Red, we'll be downstairs waiting for you."

"Okay." Chloe said.

Amy went back downstairs and waited with the Bellas. The girls were talking about coming back to the Bellas house to play another game of Truth or Dare to see if they could get Aubrey or Beca drunk again.

Chloe came downstairs wearing a tight blue dress and black heels. Her red curly hair was hanging down her shoulders naturally and her makeup was perfect, she looked amazing.

"Someone's planning on getting lucky tonight!" Cynthia Rose said. Chloe giggled and sat down beside Lilly.

"I just wanna go out with my girlfriends and have fun." She said.

"Did anyone talk to Stacie?" Amy asked her friends.

"Just did. She said she and Aubrey just left her dorm." Cynthia Rose said checking her phone.

"Okay, I'm gonna go eat something before we go." Chloe stood up and went to the kitchen.

"Hey Chloe, do you think Aubrey would mind if we came back here later and played more Truth or Dare or something like that?" Ashley asked coming into the kitchen too.

"You guys are trying to get Aubrey drunk, aren't you?" Chloe raised an eyebrow, making Ashley giggle.

"Yeah. Well, both her and Beca." Ashley said.

"It's fine with me." Chloe said. "As long as Beca doesn't try to kill me again, it's fine."

"Thank you." Ashley giggled as they went back to the living room, Chloe had a banana in her hands.

The moment the two sat back down, the front door opened and Aubrey came in, ready to go.

"Hey guys." She smiled. She was wearing a golden dress and her hair was pulled back into a bun. She looked _very_ happy.

"Hey, where are Stacie and Beca?" Amy asked.

"I'm not going in there!" Beca announced from the door.

"Yes, you are!" Stacie said from the door as well.

"Beca Mitchell come out here, _right_ now!" Aubrey said.

Stacie pulled Beca by the arm and pushed into the living room, making all the girls gasp.

Beca was wearing a strapless black dress that stopped just below her butt. It hugged her in all the right places and pushed her breasts up, making them look bigger and she looked thinner. Her hair was straight and was hanging down her shoulders, her makeup was a combination of pink, white and dark purple and she was wearing dark purple lipstick.

"Yeah, I know, I look ridiculous." Beca rolled her eyes.

"Yeah! Ridiculously _hot_!" Amy said and the others nodded.

Beca giggled as she received cat whistles.

"You better get out of here before you set the fire alarm!" Amy continued.

"See? I told you, you look good." Aubrey said. "You look like a lady."

Beca rolled her eyes.

"Chloe would you swallow that already! You look like you're sucking a dick!" Stacie said, snapping Chloe out of it. She had the banana in her mouth as she stared at Beca with eyes wide. She quickly bit it and giggled, covering her mouth.

"Sorry." She mumbled, making everybody laugh.

"Okay, everybody ready to go?" Aubrey asked.

The girls all nodded and stood up. They went on cabs, Ashley, Denise and Jessica took one, Cynthia Rose, Lilly and Amy took another and Aubrey, Chloe, Stacie and Beca took another.

The club was filled with people, but at least it had good music and they could dance. Cynthia Rose, Amy and Stacie got drinks for themselves, but the others said they'd rather stay sober for now.

Beca took a seat on a red leather couch as she watched her friends dance. She could feel there were a lot of guys staring at her and she somehow liked it, but she didn't want any of those guys. She inwardly smiled when Chloe sat down next to her.

"Hey." She smiled. "Aubrey did a very good job."

"Thanks." Beca said. "I looked at myself in the mirror once they finished and I almost didn't recognize myself."

"Yeah, me too." Chloe giggled. "You should wear things like that more often, I mean… you look amazing!"

Beca blushed and giggled.

"Thanks." She said again. She saw Chloe's eyes drift to her chest and smirked. "You're gonna drool all over me all night?"

Chloe looked up at Beca's eyes and hadn't noticed she had leant in and was standing inches apart from her now.

"You're gonna let me?" the words were leaving her mouth before she even thought about it.

"Yeah. I was kinda… drooling over you, too, you know." Beca said. She didn't know what took over her, she was suddenly all flirty and she wasn't thinking about what she was saying. "You look hot." She said in a low voice.

"Maybe. But you look hotter." Chloe said. Beca smiled.

"Yeah?" she whispered, her lips brushing against Chloe's.

"Yeah." Chloe whispered back before they attached their lips in a slow, heated kiss. Chloe placed her hand on Beca's knee and felt the brunette's hand on her neck, massaging her gently.

Beca ran her tongue across Chloe's lips, begging for entrance, and the redhead instantly parted her lips, allowing Beca's tongue full access. Beca had never felt that way when she kissed someone, Chloe's lips were, indeed, soft. The softest pair of lips she had the pleasure of kissing. She actually moaned into Chloe's mouth, making the ginger moan too. The two felt like their heads were spinning around very fast and there were fireworks exploding. The electricity was too much, but they loved it.

Chloe pulled apart and rested her forehead on Beca's, biting her bottom lip with a smile.

"Wanna dance?" she asked. Beca smiled and nodded. Chloe grabbed her hands and guided her to the dance floor. The two girls found a spot to dance, but they didn't see any of the other girls.

The two were in their own little world, although there were so many people surrounding them. The song playing was an awesome song, Beca was already having ideas for a mix.

"This song is awesome!" Beca said. "Do you know the name of it?"

Chloe listened to the song for a while before looking back down at Beca with a smirk.

"_Touch You Right Now_ by Basic Element." She said. Beca smiled at her.

"I love it." Beca said. "I think I'm gonna use it to make a new mix."

"I wanna hear it." Chloe said.

"Of course. I think it kinda… fits our situation." Beca winked.

"I think so too." Chloe said in a lower tone.

Beca smiled and kissed the redhead's lips. At first, the two were smiling into the kiss, but as the kiss turned into a passionate one, their smiles slowly faded and they concentrated on the kiss. Beca didn't even notice she was pressing Chloe up against a wall, but Chloe didn't seem to mind.

Beca had her hands on the wall at Chloe's sides as she kissed her neck. Chloe's hands were on Beca's waist and she was trying hard not to let them move downwards. Chloe bit her lip as she felt Beca's teeth on her neck. It wasn't hard at first, but then Beca bit harder and harder and Chloe's mouth dropped as she started moaning, both in pleasure and in pain.

Beca went back to kissing Chloe's lips with a smirk. Chloe felt her neck throbbing on the place where Beca bit her, but she tried to ignore it.

"Wait here, I'll go to the bathroom and I'll be right back." Beca whispered in Chloe's ear and she was gone.

Chloe took this time to process what was going on. She had kissed Beca and this time the brunette was sober. She didn't think Beca could actually like her back and she tried to think why that was happening.

_Maybe she does like me back…_ she thought to herself. _Who are you kidding, Chloe? Beca doesn't like you, that'd be too good to be true. _

"Chloe, where have you been? We've been looking for you!" Aubrey asked as she approached Chloe.

"Oh… I was dancing with Beca." She said. Aubrey noticed she looked breathless.

"Well where is she? The girls want to go home and… get me drunk." Aubrey rolled her eyes, making Chloe giggle.

"She just went to the bathroom." Chloe said and Aubrey nodded.

Beca came back a few minutes later and smiled at Aubrey.

"Hey Aubrey." She said.

"Good, you're back. The girls want to go back home." Aubrey said. "They want to get us drunk again."

"Okay." Beca turned to Chloe. "Let's go then?"

"Alright." Chloe nodded with a smile.

"You guys go outside and call a cab." Aubrey said and went through the crowd to tell the others.

"Come on." Beca grabbed Chloe's hand and led her through the crowd out the club. Once they were outside, the cool air hit their hot skin and the two shivered. Beca was trying to call a cab while Chloe was just waiting for their other friends. She couldn't help but notice they were pretty much alone there and it was dark. Something inside her told her something was going to happen. And when she thought that, they both heard a male voice behind them.

"Hey girls!" the man was visibly drunk. He walked towards them with a smile on his face. "I saw you two inside the club. Man, that was hot!"

Chloe just stared at him, not knowing what to say. He came closer to her.

"How about you and your girlfriend come back home with me?" he asked as he looked her up and down.

"No, thank you." Chloe said, not being able to step back.

"Oh come on, Red." He said, grabbing her arms softly. "I bet you have a lot of experience."

Chloe frowned.

"Are you calling me a slut?"

"Come on, babe." He said getting closer to her face. "I know you're a little slut. Besides, I can't wait to undress you." He whispered in her ear.

"No, thanks." She said.

"Come on, Red." He said.

"I said 'no, thank you'." Chloe repeated. The guy took a step back and frowned at her.

"I don't like your attitude, Red." He said.

"Hey! Get away from her!" Beca said, grabbing the guy's arm and turning him to face her.

"Hey babe." He smirked at her and came closer to her.

"Leave us alone!" she pushed him and he looked up at her.

"Bad move, shorty." He said. He tried to punch her face, but she ducked and punched him instead. He stumbled and fell backwards and Beca took the chance to punch him again.

The other Bellas came out of the club and saw the scene and immediately called for help. Two guys inside the club came and took the other guy away and called three cabs for the girls. They waited as they got in their cabs and left.

"What happened out there?" Aubrey asked as they came inside the Bellas house.

"That guy was insulting me and trying to get us to go home with him." Chloe explained. "Beca pushed him away and he got mad and tried to punch her, so she punched him."

"Oh my God! Are you two okay?" Jessica asked as she looked back and forth between Chloe and Beca.

"Yeah." The two nodded.

"Not the first time I've punched a guy." Beca said.

"Well, thanks for helping me out." Chloe said and Beca smiled at her.

"You're welcome."

"Okay, everybody's okay, that's great. Now there's still alcohol left so let's get this party started!" Stacie said and the girls cheered.

Aubrey and Stacie went to the kitchen to get the drinks and the others just took off their shoes and got the music ready.

Chloe sat down on the couch and put her hand on the spot where Beca bit her, but when she touched it, she felt an instant pain and she almost screamed. She took her hand out and saw there was a little blood.

"Are you okay?" Beca approached her when she heard her whimper.

"Uhmm yeah… my neck just… hurts." Chloe said, a bit confused.

"Let me see that." Beca said. Chloe moved her hand away and Beca saw the mark she'd left on her. It was dark red and it bled just a little bit. "Holy crap!"

"I don't believe crap is ever holy, but…" Chloe giggled.

"I'm sorry, I didn't know I was that strong." Beca said. "It looks pretty bad."

"Well, it hurts a bit, but I'm okay." Chloe shrugged. Beca looked into her eyes.

"Are you sure?"

"I'll survive." Chloe smiled.

"Don't you wanna put some ice on it? Maybe some water?" Beca asked, just to make sure.

"Maybe I'll wash it in the bathroom." Chloe stood up and went to the closest bathroom and Beca followed her. She helped her move her hair out of the way so she could get the mark under the water for a few minutes.

"I'm sorry, once again." Beca said.

"It's okay." Chloe said, standing back up. She grabbed a towel and began drying it lightly as she smirked at Beca. "I liked it."

"Girls! Come on, we're gonna play some Truth or Dare." Amy called them and the two went back to the living room.

The game started crazy already. Aubrey was drinking quick, faster than Beca, who was trying to control herself so she wouldn't get too drunk.

"Okay Aubrey. Truth or dare?" Beca asked her blonde friend.

"Dare." Aubrey answered. Chloe smiled and whispered something in Beca's ear, making the brunette also smile.

"Okay, I got it. I dare you to call Unicycle and ask him out." Beca said.

Aubrey was reluctant at first, but she agreed. She called Unicycle and asked him out and, to everybody's surprise, he said yes. The girls all said they were gonna help Aubrey get ready for her a-ca-date.

"Okay, my turn." Aubrey said. "Beca, truth or dare?"

"I'll take truth." Beca said.

"No, you gotta take dare." Aubrey said. Beca stared at her for a few seconds.

"O…kay… and why is that?" Beca asked. Aubrey rolled her eyes.

"Okay fine." Aubrey thought about a question for a while. "Have you ever used drugs?"

"Illegal or legal?" Beca asked.

"Illegal." Aubrey said. Beca sighed, not really wanting to answer.

"Yes." She said in a whisper, trying not to be heard by the other girls.

"Really? Which one? Marihuana, heroin, crack?" Aubrey asked.

"That's not part of the question, Aubrey." Beca said, this time serious. The girls went silent for a while, before Beca spoke again, "Okay. My turn. Chloe, truth or dare?"

"Truth." Chloe said.

"At what age did you lose your virginity?" Beca asked.

"At sixteen, to my high school boyfriend." Chloe said. "It was nothing like I thought it'd be."

"Been there." Stacie nodded as the girls giggled.

"Okay my turn. Beca, truth or dare?" Chloe asked.

"I'll take dare this time." Beca said, not wanting to talk about the drugs.

"Okay. I dare you to sing a cute love song and surprise us." Chloe said. Beca raised her eyebrows.

"Yeah, come on, it'll be fun!" Ashley said.

"I thought you were gonna like make me dance sensually and strip." Beca said and the girls laughed.

"No. I mean, we all know you mix songs, but I wanna see you sing a cute love song." Chloe said.

"Okay, I guess I can do that." Beca said. "Do you guys have a guitar or a piano around here?"

"I have a guitar." Aubrey said. "It's in my room."

"I'll go get it." Beca said and stood up.

Chloe stood up and paused the music when Beca came back. She sat on the couch so she could be more comfortable as she placed the guitar on her lap and the girls sat around her.

"Okay." Beca said and began playing softly. _"Take my hand, I'll teach you to dance. I'll spin you around, won't let you fall down_."

The Bellas watched and started smiling. They had never seen or heard Beca sing something like that before and, even though it was the beginning of the song, it sounded amazing.

"_Would you let me lead? You can step on my feet_." Beca sang with a small smile on her face. "_Give it a try, it'll be alright. The room's hush hush and now's our moment. Take it in, feel it all and hold it. Eyes on you, eyes on me, we're doing this right_."

Chloe had a huge smile on her face and she caught Beca glancing at her a few times with a smile. She had never felt such peace before, so in love.

"_'Cause lovers dance when they're feeling in love. Spotlight shining, it's all about us, it's all about us_." Beca looked at Chloe and smiled, then looked back at the guitar. "_And every heart in the room will melt, this is a feeling I've never felt, but… it's all about us_."

Beca was still singing alone, but she wasn't sure it was because the girls didn't know that song or it was because they wanted to hear her singing instead.

Chloe couldn't believe Beca had such an amazing voice and that she was actually singing a pretty cute song!

"_Suddenly, I'm feeling brave, I don't what's got into me. Why I feel this way. Can we dance? Real slow? Can I hold you? Can I hold you close?_" Beca smiled as she looked at Chloe again. "_The room's hush hush and now it's our moment. Take it in, feel it all and hold it. Eyes on you, eyes on me, we're doing this right._"

Aubrey was smiling too, she couldn't deny the small girl had potential, but she hid it behind that alt-girl exterior. Tonight Beca really surprised them all, she looked beautiful, she actually looked like a girl and she was singing this cute, romantic song.

"_'Cause lovers dance when they're feeling in love. Spotlight shining, it's all about us. It's all about us. And every heart in the room will melt, this is a feeling I've never felt, but… it's all about us._" Beca smiled but looked at the girls as she lowered her voice. "_Do you hear that, love? They're playing our song. Do you think we're ready? Oh, I'm really feeling it… Do you hear that, love? Do you hear that, love?_" Beca smiled at the girls again and began singing and playing louder. _"Do you hear that, love? They're playing our song. Do you think we're ready? Oh, I'm really feeling it… Do you hear that, love? Do you hear that, love?_"

The girls began clapping and singing along with the DJ.

"_Lovers dance when they're feeling in love. Spotlight shining it's all about us. It's all… every heart in the room will melt. This is a feeling I've never felt, but… it's all about us. 'Cause lovers dance when they're feeling in love. Spotlight shining it's all about us, it's all about us. Every heart in the room will melt, this is a feeling I've never felt, but… it's all about us._" Beca stopped playing and looked at the Bellas. The girls all clapped and cheered and Beca bowed in front of them, giggling.

"Beca, that was amazing!" Denise said.

"Yeah, it was wonderful!" Ashley nodded in agreement.

"Thanks." Beca said, setting the guitar aside.

"Beca, I didn't know you could sing these kinds of songs." Aubrey said. "You should sing them more often."

"Yeah! I mean… I loved it!" Chloe said. Beca smiled at her.

"Did you really?" she asked her.

"Are you kidding? Of course I did!" Chloe said.

"Well thanks." Beca blushed for the first time in the night. "So, should we drink some more? I feel like I'm drowning in love here."

The girls laughed and filled a cup for her.

"Hey Beca, I want my kiss tonight, too!" Amy said.

"Last week I didn't get one, so I want one too!" Cynthia Rose joked.

Beca rolled her eyes and sat beside Chloe on the couch.

"Oh my God! Chloe, what happened to your neck?" Stacie asked as she approached the redhead. "Did that drunk guy did this to you?"

"No, uhm… that was…" Chloe didn't know what to say, she didn't know if Beca would want her to tell the truth.

"Yeah. I mean, I pushed him away from her when he was biting her." Beca said. She just wasn't ready to tell the other girls before talking to Chloe about it. She glanced at Chloe, hoping she didn't think she was hiding or running away from anything.

"Yeah." Chloe said.

"It looks pretty bad, you should talk to the police." Amy said.

"I've been bitten once, too." Lilly said in her low voice. People turned to her, but they ignored it, knowing Lilly.

"No, that's okay. It's okay, I'll survive." Chloe said.

"Well… if you're sure." Cynthia Rose said. "I'm glad you kicked his ass, Beca."

Beca winked at her and giggled.

The girls talked, danced and drank for a while longer, until the decided it was time to sleep. Once again, they all slept there, but this time, Beca wasn't as drunk as she was the night before.

Chloe was about to start changing into her nightie when Beca knocked on her door and came in.

"Hey." She said. "I wanted to talk to you."

"Yeah, me too." Chloe said.

"You're not mad at me for… lying to the girls, are you?" Beca asked cautiously.

"No, I'm not." Chloe said. "But I want to ask you about it. I mean, our kiss in the club meant something to me, I wanted to know if it meant something to you, 'cause I don't wanna waste my time." Chloe wasn't harsh, she was speaking in a calm tone, trying not to scare Beca away.

"It… It meant something to me, too." Beca sighed. "What I sang… it's true. I don't know what you do to me, I get these feelings and…" Beca took a deep breath and looked up at Chloe's bright blue eyes. "I like you, Chloe. As in, more than a friend. It took me a long time to admit it to myself, but I do."

Chloe smiled wide.

"You do?" Chloe asked, almost not believing it.

"I do, I really do." Beca smiled, but her smile slowly faded. "Do you feel the same way?"

Instead of answering, Chloe grabbed the sides of Beca's face and pulled her close, kissing her on the lips. Beca instantly responded and started to kiss Chloe back.

"Does that answer your question?" Chloe asked when they pulled apart.

"Yes." Beca said. "Oh, do you mind if I sleep here tonight?"

"Not at all." Chloe said.

"Okay, can I borrow some T-shirt or something to sleep in?" Beca asked. "I don't wanna sleep in my underwear again."

"That's okay." Chloe giggled. "I have one of my ex-boyfriend's T-shirt."

"That seems good." Beca nodded. Chloe handed her a grey T-shirt and took off her dress, putting on her nightie.

Beca was trying to unzip her dress but it was getting difficult. Her hands couldn't go all the way so her zipper was only half-undone.

"Hey Chlo?" Beca said.

"Yeah?" Chloe said, sitting on her bed.

"Could you unzip me?" Beca asked.

"Sure, come here." Chloe said.

Beca walked towards her and turned around. Chloe unzipped the dress slowly, trying hard not to jump on Beca, but her breath got caught in her throat when she saw the brunette wasn't wearing a bra. Without having to move, Beca stepped out of the dress and just put the T-shirt on, turning around to face Chloe with a smile.

"Thanks." She said. She put the dress on Chloe's desk chair and went to the bathroom to take her makeup off.

When Beca came back, she looked different, but still looked beautiful.

"Listen Chlo, about the girls, I… I mean, I really want us to be together and I want to let them know, but… not just yet." Beca said.

"I agree with you. I think we should adjust to the idea of being together." Chloe said.

"Thanks." Beca said. "But if anyone asks, we don't need to lie, we'll tell the truth."

"Yeah, that works for me." Chloe smiled.

Beca closed the door and joined Chloe on the bed.

"Hey, can I ask you something?" Chloe asked. Beca went under the covers and sighed, relaxing.

"Sure." She said.

"What drugs did you use?" Chloe asked. Beca's eyes opened and she stared at nowhere for a minute before Chloe spoke again, "You don't need to tell me if you don't want to."

"No, that's okay." Beca said and sat up, facing Chloe. "I figured you'd want to know anyway."

Chloe gave her a small smile and waited for her to continue, not wanting to push her.

"It has to do with parents' divorce." Beca said. "Well, they got legally divorced when I was fourteen, finishing eighth grade. I grew up thinking my parents loved each other and that they loved me, but… my father said he loved me and he left… he said he loved my mom and he left. My mom was okay with it, but I took it very hard. He didn't come to visit me for several months and when I wanted to see him, he wouldn't go. Then he and I started drifting apart and I didn't want that. I started thinking it was my fault he didn't love me, so I started… cutting myself. I cried myself to sleep, I locked myself in my bedroom and cut myself. For short moments the pain would go away, but then it came back. I knew I had to find a new way to feel better.

"When I started high school, my mom would come late for work, so one day I left the house. I went for a walk and I found my friend from childhood, Jimmy. I told him about my situation and he said his friend had something that could make me feel better, so I trusted him. His name was Bob, he worked for a drug dealer. He sold me heroin and cocaine. It felt better. For days I forgot all about my problems. I stopped going to school to smoke or inject, I'd sneak out of the house at night so I could go meet Bob, I just knew that my grades were awful and I was getting worse and worse. I didn't want to eat, I thought the drugs were more important than food.

"One day I was alone in the house, injecting. I was shaking, I felt dizzy and weird, I somehow, managed to hurt myself with the needle and I started to bleed. I couldn't ask for help because I immediately collapsed and passed out. I was lucky that day my mom came back early from work and found me in my bathroom. She called an ambulance and took me to a hospital. They told her I had been using drugs and that I wasn't eating well, so they would have to send me to a rehab. That happened when I was seventeen, going to senior year."

Beca took a deep breath, not once looking Chloe in the eye. This was very difficult for her, she had never told that to anybody, it was her darkest secret.

"My mom didn't tell my dad, she thought it was his fault. My best friend, Jimmy, wasn't allowed to see me anymore and I lost all my friends." Beca looked down at her hands. "The only thing my dad knows is that I almost failed in high school, he doesn't know about the rehab. He calls this 'high school fiasco'. But this was not a fiasco."

Beca started shaking both in anger and in sadness as she thought about her father.

"Every day I thought about putting an end to my life because of him… because of them… and he calls it a 'fiasco'."

"Beca…" Chloe spoke softly. Beca looked up at her for the first time since she started talking. "You should talk to him about this."

"What for? He doesn't think he did anything wrong. He leads a happy life with his new wife, why should I destroy that?" Beca asked, shaking harder.

"He destroyed _you_, Beca." Chloe said, putting her hand on Beca's.

Beca stared at Chloe and she slowly stopped shaking.

"You should talk to him." Chloe said.

"Can we… can we please end this conversation?" Beca asked.

"Of course." Chloe said. "Thanks for sharing that."

Beca gave her a small smile before she lied on her side. She sighed, thinking about everything she just told Chloe. That was such an intimate story, she felt ashamed of herself because of that, she felt disgusted. Just when she was thinking about that, she felt Chloe wrap her arms around her waist and pull her closer, so her back were against her chest.

Beca was never a hugger or a cuddler, but when Chloe brought her closer, she felt safe. She felt like she never wanted to leave her arms again, and she quickly fell asleep to the sound of Chloe's heartbeat.

* * *

_There it is! It took me all day to update this, the longer the chapter is, the longer it takes for me to update it. Yay, Bechloe moment :D Well, I hope you like it and reviews are always appreciated! See you next Monday!_


	5. Chapter 5

_Monday again! That means another update! (I just _have _to update on Mondays, some of my friends seem to think I have OCD lol) and I'm so happy that I have so many followers! I just want to ask you guys to review more, reviews keep me going :) and **the song used last chapter is **_**All About Us **_**by He Is We**, I forgot to mention that. (if you want to hear, I'd suggest you to hear the acoustic version, without Owl City, but both versions are really cute._

* * *

The Bellas sang in the Regionals and, thanks to Amy, they made it to the Semi-Finals. When they were leaving, they saw the Trebles were getting in trouble with another a capella group, the Tonehangers. Amy wanted to interfere, but Aubrey told her not to. Beca saw a guy trying to get Jesse to hit him, and she saw things were starting to get out of hand, so she decided to help them. Beca ended up punching the second guy in a week and going to jail for destruction of property.

It took a few hours, but Beca was finally set free and when she got out, she found Jesse waiting for her instead of Chloe.

"Hey Hillary Swank from _Million Dollar Baby_." He said approaching Beca.

Beca smiled and pretended to give him punches.

"Hey, you know you just have to say 'Hey _Million Dollar Baby_', you don't have to reference the specific actress." She said as they walked to the parking lot.

"Damn! Prison changed you!" Jesse said.

"Thanks for bailing me out." Beca said. She was honestly happy he was there, it'd been a while since they last saw each other.

"Well, I didn't." Jesse said. In that moment, Beca saw her dad coming out of his car.

Beca yelled at Jesse and had an argument with her dad. And the worst thing was, Dr. Mitchell had to give Jesse a ride home, so she didn't speak to anyone in the car. All she wanted to do right now was go to her room, take a shower and go to bed.

When Beca opened the door of her room, she found all the Bellas sitting on her bed and on the floor, and they cheered when she showed up.

After a few questions from Amy and Cynthia Rose and a weird confession from Lilly, Beca finally spoke.

"You guys waited up for me?" she was very happy to know they all waited for her.

"Of course we waited up for you." Chloe said.

"Beca, I'm glad you're here." Aubrey said, placing her hand on her heart.

Beca didn't hear what she said after that, she was a bit too shocked to hear that coming from Aubrey. But she knew the blonde said something about an emergency Bella meeting, and Beca suggested they did something different, which was denied by Aubrey, again.

All the Bellas left, except for Chloe. It was already late, and Beca wanted to go to bed, but she didn't mind having Chloe there at all.

"Sorry I didn't wait for you out outside, Jesse insisted he should stay." Chloe said.

"That's okay." Beca said. "How's your neck?"

"Getting better." Chloe said, rubbing her mark. "It doesn't hurt anymore."

"Sorry about that, by the way." Beca said. Chloe smiled.

"I told you, it's okay." She said. Beca smiled and grabbed her robe, a towel and her shower kit.

"Okay, I gotta take a shower, will you wait here?" Beca asked.

"Sure." Chloe shrugged. "Can I listen to one of your mixes? I was really curious about it."

"Sure, when I get back I can show you." Beca said, taking off her clothes. She put on her robe and gave Chloe a kiss before going out the door.

Chloe didn't have to wait too much until Beca was back. She quickly put on some sweatpants and a T-shirt before joining her on the bed.

"So, what do you wanna hear?" Beca asked, grabbing her laptop and turning it on.

"I don't know." Chloe shrugged. "Surprise me."

Beca smiled and looked between her files for a song she thought Chloe would like. She liked showing people her music, but to one person at a time. Normally, she'd just show a random mix but now she wanted to show Chloe something special, she wanted her to love her mixes.

"Okay, I'm gonna have to show you an old mix, because I'm working on a new one and I want it to be a surprise for you." Beca said.

"That's okay." Chloe said.

Beca opened a song she had made when she was in high school in rehab. She explained to Chloe that she had found mixing as a way of escaping her reality inside the clinic and that that was the first mix she made.

It was a _Your Love is a Lie_ and _Jesus of Suburbia_ mash up. Somehow, Beca made the songs fit and at the same time, it had a message to it.

"You made this song thinking about your parents, right?" Chloe asked, knowingly.

"Yeah." Beca sighed as the song ended.

"I noticed." Chloe said, but seeing Beca's mood change, she decided to change the topic. "So when can I hear this surprise you got for me?"

Beca smiled at Chloe.

"As soon as I finish it, I'm gonna show you." Beca said.

"Will it take long?" Beca giggled at how cute Chloe was.

"No. I'll finish it by next week maybe. You know, I have to go to classes and work at the station." Beca said. "And find some of my time to hang out with this really hot chick I met."

"Hmm really?" Chloe raised an eyebrow. "So, tell me about this chick, what does she look like?" Chloe crossed her arms and eyed Beca carefully.

"She's ginger, she has blue eyes, an amazing voice." Beca said. "And, like I said, she's really hot."

"And how did you meet her?"

"I saw her at the Activities Fair and later she barged into my shower. Stark naked." Beca said.

"This ginger's got some nerve!" Chloe said, making Beca laugh. "Well the super-hot ginger chick would like to go out with you this Friday."

"Sure. I have to work at the station until seven or eight but I'll meet you later." Beca said.

"Okay." Chloe smiled and looked at her watch. "Oh! I have to go, any later Aubrey will question. See you." She gave Beca a kiss and she was out the door.

Beca giggled. She had an awesome girlfriend.

oO0Oo

"You're… going out?" Aubrey asked, crossing her arms.

"Yeah. With Beca." Chloe said as she put her earrings.

"You're dating her?!" Aubrey asked.

"Well…" Chloe thought about the answer. Aubrey would know it one time or another, she was her best friend after all.

"Oh my God, you are!" Aubrey said. "That's great, Chloe!"

"What? You're… you're happy?" Chloe asked, surprised at Aubrey's reaction.

"Of course I'm happy! All I want is for you to be happy." Aubrey said and then her tone turned serious. "But if this midget DJ hurts you, she will have to answer to _me_." Chloe laughed at her friend.

"Thanks, Brey." Chloe said. "I love you."

"I love you, too." Aubrey smiled.

"And hey, didn't you have a date with Unicycle?" Chloe asked. Aubrey looked away for a second, suddenly looking nervous.

"I… we already went out." Aubrey said.

"Great! How was it?" Chloe asked curious. "I have a few minutes, you can start telling me the details." Chloe grabbed Aubrey's hands and dragged her to her bed. She sat both down and grabbed her phone to text Beca.

_Hey, I'm talking to Brey, call me when you leave the station._

oO0Oo

Beca was upstairs, stacking CDs and cleaning the shelves while listening to the song Luke put on the radio. He had a great taste in music, she had to admit. Working there was kind of peaceful, except for having to hear Jesse talking to her, trying to charm her all the time. Fortunately for her, Jesse had already left, so she was alone with Luke at the station.

"Hey Becky!" Luke called, turning the volume down. Beca came down the stairs to talk to him. "I have to leave for a few minutes, I need you to stay here meanwhile."

"Sure." Beca looked at her watch. She still had time to go meet Chloe, so she wasn't worried.

"Okay. I'll be back in 20." Luke grabbed his backpack and he was out the door.

"Great." Beca said. She turned up the volume and grabbed a box full of CDs.

A couple minutes after she started stacking them, she suddenly heard the song stop and she frowned.

"Luke, you're back already?" she asked. She put the box down and walked to the booth, but she saw nobody.

"Hey babe." She heard a familiar male voice.

She turned to the door and saw two men, one of them had a black eye and a yellow baseball bat and the other had a red cap and a jacket, but he didn't look hurt.

"Remember me?" the same man asked, coming closer to her.

"Why should I?" Beca asked.

"Well, let's refresh." He said as he came even closer to her. "I was trying to get you and your friend to go home with me, and you pushed me away and punched me, giving me this stupid black eye." He pointed his eye.

Beca looked at him and finally recognized him.

"Oh right, you're the drunk jackass who hit on my friend." She said.

"Be careful with the way you talk to me." He warned her, pointing a finger at her.

"Get away from me." She said, stepping back. He grabbed her left arm and stopped her, but she lifted her right arm and punched the side of his face.

"Wrong move, babe." He said.

Beca tried to punch him again, but the other man came from behind her and held her arms above her head. She tried to let go of him, but to no avail.

"Let me introduce us. I am Bert and this is my friend Ernie." He said. Beca knew he was obviously joking. He then lifted his baseball bat. "And this is our friend, Big Bird. We'd like to play baseball, you'll be the ball."

"We thought we might as well hit some homeruns." The guy holding her said in her ear.

"And you better not scream, this might not be good for you." The man said before swinging his bat back.

oO0Oo

"What time is it?" Chloe asked, looking through her phone.

"Almost nine." Aubrey said. "Do you think she forgot?"

"No. Maybe Luke made her stay for another hour." Chloe said. "The weird thing is that she didn't text me or call me to warn me."

"Maybe you should call her." Aubrey suggested when her phone started ringing.

"Yeah, maybe I will." Chloe said, going through her contact list.

"Hello?" Aubrey answered.

_"Aubrey? Are you with Chloe?"_ Amy asked and she sounded worried.

"Yeah." Aubrey said. "Why? Do you want to talk to her?"

_"Oh, I just wanted to see if you guys were already there."_ Amy said.

"Where?" Aubrey asked, confused.

_"At the hospital."_ Amy said, making Aubrey even more confused.

"Why would we be at the hospital?"

_"You… didn't hear?"_

"Hear what, Amy? What's going on?" Aubrey asked.

_"It's Beca."_

"What happened to her?"

_"I don't know, I got a call from Jesse saying she was taken to the hospital, but he didn't know what happened to her."_ Amy said. _"I was going there with Cynthia Rose and Stacie, the others couldn't come."_

"Oh! Don't worry, Chloe and I will be there as soon as we can." Aubrey said and hung up, turning to Chloe, who wasn't paying attention. "Chloe come on, we have to leave!"

"Leave? Why?"

"Beca's in the hospital." Aubrey said.

"Oh my God!" Chloe put her hands on her mouth and followed Aubrey out the door.

Chloe started crying in the car, worried about her girlfriend. Beca may look tough and all but she still was a very small woman. Whatever happened to her, she just hoped she was okay.

When they got to the hospital, the two rushed inside to look for Beca. They found her dad, Fat Amy, Cynthia Rose, Stacie, Jesse and Luke in a waiting room.

"Where is she? What happened to her?" Chloe asked.

"I don't know, they didn't tell us anything." Dr. Mitchell said.

"Luke, what happened?" Aubrey asked. Luke ran his hands through his hair and sighed.

"I left the station for a few minutes and left Beca there. I thought she'd be fine, but when I came back she was on the ground, unconscious and all… beaten up. Her forehead was bleeding as well as her nose and her hand. Her jeans were unbuttoned and her shirt was kinda torn." Luke said. "I panicked, I called an ambulance and the police, I didn't know what else to do."

"You did the right thing." Dr. Mitchell said.

"Oh man." Chloe said and Aubrey pulled her in for a hug.

"The doctors took her in and told us to wait here." Luke said.

"Okay." Aubrey said. "Let's take a sit, Chloe."

Aubrey sat and pulled Chloe close to her. The redhead was sobbing, terrified of the thought of her girlfriend being beaten up by a bigger guy. She wished she'd been there for her. Now she feared the worst.

Jesse held his hands in front of his face as if he were praying. He regretted not spending more time at the station so Beca wouldn't have been alone when this happened.

The doctor showed up long minutes later and everybody stood up. Dr. Mitchell was the one who looked like he was about to explode in tears if someone didn't say what happened to his daughter.

"Good evening, I'm Dr. Walters." He gave them a small smile. "Is everybody here to see Beca Mitchell?"

They all nodded.

"Okay, well Ms. Mitchell was beaten up bad, but she doesn't have any broken bones. She has some bruises and concussions, the worst injury she has is on her forehead, her aggressor pulled a bunch of her hair out, drew some blood and did some scalp injury." The doctor explained. "But you can relax, there is no sign of sexual assault."

Everybody felt a little relieved at those news, but they were still worried about their little DJ.

"She's awake, you can see her." The doctor said.

"Why don't we let Dr. Mitchell see her first?" Chloe suggested. As much as she wanted to see Beca, she knew her father should be the first to go.

"Yeah, we can wait out here." Jesse said.

"Thank you." Dr. Mitchell said and followed the doctor to Beca's room.

Everybody sat back down and Chloe went back to Aubrey's arms. Aubrey rubbed small circles on Chloe's back and tried to calm her down.

"She's gonna be okay, Chlo." Aubrey said in a low tone.

"I know, I just… I feel guilty for not being there." Chloe said.

"This isn't your fault, who knew this guy would've broken in there?" Aubrey said. "I'm sure she doesn't blame you or anyone."

Chloe sighed and wiped her tears. She knew Aubrey was probably right, but she couldn't help but feel guilty. She had every chance to stop it and yet she didn't. She felt extremely guilty when those kinds of things happened and she couldn't stop it, knowing she could've been there to stop it.

Dr. Mitchell then came out and sighed, he looked like he was better, but he was still worried about his daughter.

"Beca was asking to see Chloe." He said. Chloe stood up.

"Which room is her in?" Chloe asked.

"415." Dr. Mitchell said.

"Thanks." Chloe nodded and walked towards the room. She walked slowly, afraid of what she'd find in the room.

When Chloe opened the door, she slowly walked in and saw her girlfriend lying on the bed with her eyes closed. She slowly approached the bed and sighed.

"Hey." She spoke, making Beca open her eyes.

"Oh hey." Beca said.

"If you want to rest, I can come back later." Chloe said.

"No. I asked for you for a reason." She said.

"I'm… I'm sorry." Chloe said, her eyes tearing up again.

"_You're_ sorry? For what?" Beca asked.

"I wasn't there to stop it." Chloe said. "Do you even know who did this to you?"

"That guy I punched in the club." Beca said. "He came with a friend. Or two, I should say."

"Oh my God!" Chloe said.

"Hey, you shouldn't worry." Beca said, grabbing Chloe's wrists. "It wasn't your fault."

"I know, but-"

"It's okay." Beca cut her off.

"But you're hurt." Chloe said. "You're all bruised and full of bandages."

"Chlo," Beca closed her eyes, holding back a smile. "I know you worry about me, but don't. I'm alright. Now, come here." She opened her arms and Chloe sat down on the bed and hugged her.

"_You_ asking for a hug?" Chloe asked.

"Yeah. I felt lonely." Beca said with a sigh. Chloe smiled.

"You're not lonely." Chloe said. "I'm here."

Chloe ran her fingers through Beca's hair, but when she reached the top of her head near her forehead, Beca winced and jumped at the contact.

"Oops, sorry." Chloe said.

"It's okay." Beca said. "Just please don't touch it."

"How did that guy do this anyway?" Chloe asked.

"Well, at one point I managed to kick his leg, so he pulled my hair and threw me across the room." Beca said. "I fell and hit my head on the floor."

"That must've hurt." Chloe said.

"It did." Beca nodded. "But I'm okay."

"When can you come back to your dorm?" Chloe asked.

"I don't know, maybe even tomorrow morning. Why?"

"I was just going to ask you if you wanted to stay with Aubrey and me for a few days." Chloe said.

"I think that'd be okay." Beca nodded. "Plus I think I'm gonna need some help to wash my hair for a few weeks."

Chloe giggled.

"So should I call everyone else? They kinda want to see you." Chloe said.

"Sure." Beca nodded. "But you guys better make it quick 'cause I'm kinda tired and my head hurts."

"Okay. I'll go call them." Chloe stood up and walked out the door. A few minutes later, she was back with everybody else.

"Beca!" everybody said and rushed to the bed. Chloe sat back down beside Beca and held her by the waist, bringing her closer to herself. Beca smiled and wrapped her arms around Chloe.

"Who did this to you?" Jesse asked.

"Some guy I got into a fight with in a bar." Beca said.

"You got into a fight?" Jesse asked, giggling. "Man, you are tough."

Beca smiled.

"Can you tell us… what exactly happened?" Aubrey asked.

"Yeah, I mean, I left the station but I thought you were fine." Luke said.

"That's okay, Luke. I don't blame anybody." Beca said. "And yeah, that guy came in after you left and he was with a friend actually. He said their names were Bert and Ernie and he had a baseball bat they called 'Big Bird'."

"And the two beat you?!" Jesse asked.

"Actually one of them just… held me down." Beca said.

"And he beat you with a baseball bat?!" Jesse asked again.

"Yeah." Beca said.

"And you're not scared this guy is gonna come back for you?! Maybe do worse things to you? You were lucky these guys didn't rape you!" Jesse said.

"Yeah. I don't know if they were planning that, because the first guy _did_ break the zipper of my jeans." Beca said. "And he scratched my stomach."

"Ouch." Amy said. "But we're glad you're okay."

"It's just so… weird, you're so small, how can those guys do that to you?" Chloe said. Beca looked at her and smiled.

"I'm small?"

"Yeah, you are a tiny little woman." Chloe said, pinching her cheeks.

Everybody else laughed in agreement. Jesse, however, couldn't help but notice how close they seemed to be. He didn't think anything of it, after all, he was convinced Beca liked him.

"Guys, I'm very glad you guys came here, but my head kinda hurts. Plus, it's getting late." Beca said. "I'll be back at Barden tomorrow."

"Is your dad gonna spend the night with you?" Amy asked.

"Yeah." Beca nodded.

"Okay. See you, Shawshank." Amy winked at her and left with Aubrey and Stacie.

"I'll see you tomorrow." Chloe said. She could see Beca wanted a kiss, but she couldn't kiss her in front of everybody, she knew they weren't ready for that just yet.

"I'll miss you." Beca whispered. Chloe smiled seeing the brunette being so needy.

"Me too." Chloe smiled. She squeezed Beca's hand before letting go and following her friends out the door.


	6. Chapter 6

The next morning, Dr. Mitchel drove Beca back to Barden and left her in Aubrey and Chloe's, saying he'd be back later to drop off some of her clothes. He thought Beca staying with friends would be a good idea, because she'd need some help in the beginning and that mute roommate of hers wouldn't help her at all.

When Beca came in, only Aubrey was there and she took Beca to an empty room, where she thought she'd me more comfortable.

"Chloe and I are the only ones who use this bathroom here, so you'll have some privacy and we'll be able to help you if you need anything." Aubrey said.

"Thanks Aubrey, but I think I can manage. I mean, no broken arms or anything, I'm not _that_ helpless." Beca pointed out with a chuckle. Aubrey smiled and crossed her arms, her hip against the doorframe.

"I know, but if I don't follow Chloe's instructions she'll kill me." Aubrey said. "She was worried to death when she found out you had been beaten up."

"I know, she blames herself for not being there." Beca said. "I tell her not to worry, but…" she shrugged as she opened her bag to get her slippers out.

"Beca I don't know if you know this, but… I know about you and Chloe being together." Aubrey said. Beca stopped what she was doing and looked up at Aubrey.

"Are you going to kill me?" Beca heard herself ask.

"No, I'm not." Aubrey chuckled. "Unless you hurt Chloe."

"Never." Beca said.

"I just want her to be happy." Aubrey said.

"Yeah, me too." Beca nodded.

"But what about Jesse? I could've sworn you were into him." Aubrey said.

"No. I mean, he's a nice guy and all, but not for me." Beca said with a sigh. "I'm getting hungry."

"Oh yeah! Me too." Aubrey remembered she was supposed to think about lunch. "Is there something specific you'd like?"

Beca raised an eyebrow at her blonde friend.

"I'm a bit scared right now…"

"Chloe's rules." Aubrey shrugged with a laugh. "I was thinking we could order some pizza."

"That'd be good." Beca nodded. "By the way where is Chloe?"

"She went to the library to return a book and pick up the other girls." Aubrey said. "They all wanted to see you."

"Oh." Beca nodded. "Well, I think I'm gonna take a shower then."

"Let me know if you need any help, okay?" Aubrey said as Beca grabbed her shower kit, a towel and a change of clothes and head over to the bathroom.

"I think I can take a shower by myself, thank you." Beca said jokingly.

"If anything, I'll leave the part of helping you take your clothes off to your girlfriend." Aubrey smirked. Beca laughed, but threw a pillow at the blonde.

Aubrey went downstairs to order a pizza while Beca took her shower. It was difficult for her to keep the water away from her forehead and it hurt to keep her hair pushed back into the messy bun.

After painful moments, Beca got out and got dressed. When she got out of the bathroom, she found the rest of the Bellas were in the living room along with Aubrey and Chloe. When the redhead saw her, she jumped from her spot and ran to hug her.

"Beca! How are you, any pains this morning?" she asked, worriedly. Beca giggled.

"No, I'm fine." Beca said. "I'm just hungry."

"Aubrey ordered the pizza, it's gonna be here in less than 40 minutes." Chloe said. "Come sit, the other girls were worried about you."

"Fat Amy told us what happened." Jessica said sympathetically.

"Yeah." Beca said, taking a seat on the couch. "Chloe's been treating me like a broken doll." She giggled.

"Well, in her defense, it _is_ weird to see you all covered in bruises." Stacie said.

"Yeah, I mean, you're the smallest Bella." Jessica said.

"Okay guys, I'm feeling like a mouse in here." Beca said, making everyone laugh. "Besides, I'm okay. I mean, some bruises hurt when people touch them, but otherwise I'm okay."

"What about your hair?" Ashley asked, noticing the bandage on her hair that went to her forehead.

"Well, it hurts to do anything with it, and I'm sure when I wash it, it's gonna hurt like hell, but…" Beca shrugged. "I'm gonna be fine and bruise-free in a few weeks."

"Are you still going to your classes?" Jessica asked.

"I'll start going on Monday." Beca said. "And Luke said I can work on the station next week, but I will do it at daytime. He's afraid those guys will show up again."

"Aren't _you_ afraid?" Jessica asked. Beca looked at her and sighed.

"Honestly? I'm a little scared. But the only reason why that guy hit me is because I hit him." Beca said. "So I think he won't bother me anymore, right?"

"Yeah, I hope so." Chloe sighed. They stayed in a comfortable silence for a few minutes, then Beca's phone started ringing.

"Hello?" she answered.

_ "Be-caw!"_ Jesse laughed through the phone.

"Hey Jesse." Beca giggled, annoyed.

_ "How are you?"_

"If anyone else asks me that, I swear I'm gonna kill them!" Beca laughed.

_"Sorry… I was just checking."_

"I know." Beca said.

_ "I just wanted to see if you wanted to do something, maybe this afternoon? It's been quite a while since we've hang out together."_ Jesse said.

"You know, today I'll stay in, rest a little bit. Maybe tomorrow?" Beca asked. She knew it'd been a while since she and Jesse hung out and she honestly missed that.

_"Yeah, sure. That works."_ Jesse said and sighed. _"Okay, Be-caw, I'll see you tomorrow."_

"See you." Beca said and hung up. "I don't know how to tell him I don't like him without breaking his heart."

"Just tell him, it's not like you're dating him." Cynthia Rose said.

"Yeah, he's a big boy, he'll get over it." Stacie said.

Beca shrugged and sighed. She didn't like hurting other people, but she couldn't lead Jesse on while she went out with Chloe. That wouldn't be fair to both of them.

When the pizza got there, Aubrey put it in the kitchen and Chloe and Beca grabbed a piece each and ate it. Chloe smiled as she watched Beca eating. She looked just like a child, but being covered in bruises and bandages kinda broke Chloe's heart a little.

"Hey Beca?" Stacie asked, the smaller brunette looked up at her.

"Yeah?"

"How many boyfriends have you had?" she asked. Beca giggled.

"None." She said. "Why are you asking me about boyfriends all of a sudden?"

"Okay… how many _girlfriends_ have you had?" Stacie smirked, making Beca laugh louder.

"I was never in a relationship, okay?" Beca said. "But why are you asking me?"

"I don't know, I just wanted to know." Stacie shrugged.

"I mean, you look like the kind of girl who'd rather be alone than date anyone at all." Ashley said, trying not to sound rude.

"I know." Beca nodded and stood up, going to the kitchen to grab another slice of pizza. "I mean, for a long time I thought love wasn't good, it sucked. All because of my parents."

"That kinda sucks." Jessica said.

"It does." Beca said, sitting back down. "But I hope I'll find someone who's worth it."

Chloe giggled and Beca looked up at her with a smile.

"How about you, Stacie? How many boyfriends have you had?" Beca asked.

"Hmm…" Stacie thought. "Serious relationships I've had about 5, but just random experiences I've had tons."

"I figured." Beca giggled. "At what age did you lose your virginity?"

Beca's question was a little unexpected, but everybody wanted to know. After all, everybody pretty much knew Stacie was very sexually active.

"At fourteen." Stacie said. "After that, I never stopped." Everybody giggled. "What about you, Beca? I mean… did you even lose your virginity?"

Beca sighed and was suddenly serious.

"I did." She nodded. "But I don't like that story."

Stacie's smile disappeared.

"Were you raped?!"

"What? No!" Beca said, calming everybody, specially Chloe, down. "It's just… not a pretty story, that's all."

"Oh." Stacie said. "But then… would you mind telling us?"

"Well…" Beca said, thinking. She was starting to feel okay about opening up to those girls, she could see they were great girls and she felt like they were her best friends.

"If you don't want to, that's okay." Chloe said.

"Alright." Beca sighed. "I want to tell. I haven't told this story to anyone, not even my parents."

Chloe tensed up, feeling this would be heavy.

"Well, I used drugs when I was in high school to escape my fucked up reality. I would skip classes to go meet this guy who worked for a drug dealer, or at least he got the drugs for me. One night, I left the house at 1 a.m. to meet him, his name was Bob. We met in a park, there was nobody there. He told me he called some of his friends over. So… we got high, I injected and smoked and pretty much did everything I could, except for drink. Then after an hour or so I was really high and all these guys too. I made out with all of them, no exceptions. Sometimes I'd kiss more than one guy at a time, and they started to take my clothes off and… I thought to myself that maybe I didn't want that, I didn't think I was ready to have sex, I wanted someone special. Everything else in my life was going wrong, I wanted _something_ to go right. But before I could mouth it, I was naked and kissing one of them. I then thought I was so messed up that nobody would ever want me, so I might as well agree. I just went with it and… they all fucked me. It hurt more than I would've thought, I didn't have time to rest, one of them would just fuck me and get off me and another one would start kissing me and fucking me too.

"I felt like I couldn't breathe, there was too much pain. I didn't know how many times I had sex that night, I just knew I came back home bleeding and in pain. I went straight to the shower and spend the whole night there, I was woken up by my mom at ten, the water was still running and the blood was gone." Beca said.

"H-How many men were there that night?" Amy was almost afraid to ask.

"Six." Beca said. "But I knew I was fucked way more than that." Beca sighed and looked at her hands. "After that, I locked myself in my room for a few weeks and when I finally met Bob again, the same people were there and they'd do the same things. Sometimes… sometimes one of them would put his dick in my mouth while the other was fucking me…" Beca's voice was calm and there wasn't any sign she was going to cry, which was weird to the girls. Stacie felt bad she asked that questions, but it was good to hear Beca opening up to them.

"I used to get high in my bedroom, locked up. I would cut myself and cry for days, I was so ashamed of myself for what I'd become." Beca said. "I felt so useless… I felt like a whore, I'd go to the streets to get drugs and have sex."

"When… when did it stop?" Stacie asked.

"When I went to rehab." Beca said. "I didn't speak for weeks, I felt dirty. No matter how much I would wash myself or how many showers I'd take, I was never good enough. I hated myself. Then when I got out I finished what I had left of high school and my dad said it'd be a good idea to bring me to Barden, get me out of that city and away from all these problems."

"Beca…" Stacie began, walking closer to the smaller girl. "I'm sorry I brought it up."

"It's okay." Beca said. Stacie offered her a hug either way, which Beca accepted. "Not even my parents know about it."

"But Beca," Chloe began, her voice cracking. "you were raped!"

"What? I wasn't!" Beca said. Stacie sat beside her, her arms still around her.

"You said you didn't want it!" Chloe said.

"In the beginning, then I just didn't say no." Beca said. "I wasn't raped."

"But you said you were bleeding… that isn't supposed to happen. You're not supposed to bleed that much." Chloe said. Stacie nodded in agreement.

"I mean, were those guys rough to you?" Stacie asked.

"Yeah." Beca nodded. "Sometimes when it hurt too much, I'd ask them to stop but they'd just… go easier."

"Beca… this is rape." Chloe said.

"No… no it isn't. I agreed to it." Beca said.

"Beca, you weren't ready, you said so yourself. Those guys hurt you, you asked them to stop but they didn't." Stacie said.

"I agreed to it. I can't to go the police and say I was raped because they're gonna say I agreed to it. I can't say it was rape just because I regret it later." Beca said.

"Beca," Chloe asked, making Beca look into her eyes, which were filled with tears. "while these guys were… inside you… did you wish they weren't? While you were having sex with them, did it hurt so bad you wished it weren't happening?"

"But… isn't that normal? Wasn't your first time like this?" Beca asked, confused.

"No!" Chloe said.

"Mine wasn't like that either. I mean, it hurt, but I _wanted_ it to happen." Stacie said.

"Mine wasn't like that either." Cynthia Rose said, some of the other girls agreed.

Beca looked at them in disbelief. She felt the pain and the shame wash over her, that night hit her as if someone had punched her in the stomach and, suddenly, she couldn't breathe.

"Beca…" Aubrey called her and Beca looked up at her. "you _were_ raped."

"No… It's not true!" Beca's voice was higher than ever, her 'true' sounded more like 'rue' and it sounded like she was a little girl, denying the facts.

"Did this happen often?" Cynthia Rose asked, and her tone was surprisingly calm.

Beca looked at her, but suddenly her eyes filled with hot tears and she started crying and sobbing violently. She sounded like a little girl crying, which broke all the Bellas' hearts, they had never seen Beca so broken, she was always tough, even after being beaten up.

Stacie held her tighter and Chloe got closer to her, putting an arm around her, rubbing her back softly, also crying.

"I didn't think that was a big deal." Beca said while she was still crying. "Everytime I met Bob his friends were there too… I didn't want them to touch me anyone! I told Bob to send them away but he wouldn't… I told them to stop but they wouldn't!" Beca nearly screamed. "Every night after meeting them I came back home bleeding… but they wouldn't stop!"

"Beca, you have to report them." Cynthia Rose said. She felt angry that someone would hurt the tiny DJ like that.

"After…" Beca sobbed and looked up, trying to calm down. "after my mom found me in my room, I was bleeding, it had been after a night out… she took me to the hospital and they examined me. The doctors said I had severe vaginal trauma and that it'd take weeks to heal." Chloe was shocked, she didn't tell her this part before. "The police arrested all of them for sexual abuse."

"So… they're in jail?" Stacie asked.

"Yes." Beca said, calming down. "Bob never spoke to me again, he never even apologized."

"Look," Chloe said, grabbing her face and wiping her tears away. "Bob is a _bastard_ for doing that to you. He knew you were in pain but he didn't tell those guys to leave. Those guys will _never_ hurt you again, I bet anyone here will kill them before that happens."

The girls agreed silently.

"But we're sorry for making you tell us that." Chloe said.

"It's not your fault." Beca said, referring to everyone. "I'm not mad."

"It's just… we didn't think it'd have this consequence." Stacie said. "Is there anything we can do for you?"

"I… I just wanna sleep." Beca said.

"Come on." Chloe said, helping her girlfriend up. She helped her up the stairs and brought her to her room. Beca lied down on the bed and Chloe sat down beside her.

"Hold me tight." Beca said.

Chloe lied down next to her end wrapped her arms around the girl's waist, pulling her close to her, humming softly.

Stacie came in the room quietly and sighed at the sight of Beca asleep and Chloe hugging her.

"Man, I'm so sorry I asked her." Stacie said, sitting on the bed, putting her hand on Beca's waist. "I shouldn't have pushed her."

"It's not your fault." Chloe said. "Don't worry, she's not mad at you."

"I feel guilty, if I hadn't asked her, none of this would've happened." Stacie said. "I mean, of all people, why Beca?"

"I don't know." Chloe said, letting one single tear roll down the side of her face. "She was so tough, she didn't cry when she was beaten up, I didn't expect this to happen."

"Me neither." Stacie said.

Chloe looked at Beca, but she couldn't see her face, since she was holding her from behind.

"Bec?" she asked softly. No response. "Beca, I'm gonna go downstairs, okay? Call me if you need anything."

Chloe let go of Beca as carefully and quiet as she could before following Stacie down the stairs.

"How is she?" Aubrey asked.

"She's… okay, I guess." Chloe said. "She closed her eyes and fell right asleep."

"I feel guilty." Cynthia Rose said, rubbing her own arms as if she was cold.

"All of us do, who would expect a story like that?" Stacie asked.

"I'd never seen her cry so hard before." Chloe said. "She looked so lonely when she asked me to hold her."

"I'm sure she'll be okay, it's Beca we're talking about." Amy said.

"Yeah… I mean, I hope she will be." Chloe said, taking a seat.

"Well… I think we all should leave. We've caused enough damage today." Stacie said. "We'll give Beca time to heal and we'll see her on Monday at rehearsal."

The other Bellas agreed and they all left.

Chloe just sat on the couch, staring at the ground. Aubrey closed the door after the girls had left and went back to the living room. She watched Chloe's expression carefully, she knew the redhead must've been breaking down inside.

"Chlo, are you okay?" she asked, kneeling down in front of her.

"As okay as I can be right now." Chloe said. "I mean…"

"I know." Aubrey nodded and Chloe sighed as she looked at her. "Don't blame yourself, you should just show Beca you're here for her." Chloe nodded.

"I will. God, I just hope she's okay." Chloe said.

"Me too." Aubrey nodded. "Do you wanna watch a movie or something?"

"Sure, that'd be a good distraction." Chloe said.

* * *

_Here it is! When Beca is crying in this chapter, I was hoping it'd sound like when Anna Kendrick cried in 'Uo In The Air'. See you next Monday with another chapter, please review :)_


	7. Chapter 7

_Yay! Another update! I just have to say, I'm sorry I forgot to warn you guys that last chapter was rather graphic, I promise I'll warn next time (if there is a next time). _

* * *

Aubrey decided to put on _Friends_ instead of a sad movie that'd bring the two down. Chloe tried to watch it, but she kept thinking about Beca, how the brunette was doing. She hoped she'd be okay when she woke up.

After three episodes, Beca made her way back downstairs. She looked up at the two older Bellas and waved at them. Her eyes were swollen and a little red.

"How are you feeling?" Aubrey asked.

"Better." Beca said. She sat beside Chloe and snuggled to her side. Chloe instantly wrapped her arms around her.

"Beca I'm sorry we pushed you into telling that story." Aubrey said. "And I'm also sorry for insisting that you were raped."

Chloe's hand was on Beca's head, rubbing it softly, but careful not to hurt her.

"It's okay." Beca said. "How could you guys know I was gonna tell this kind of story."

"Is there anything you want? Anything we can do for you?" Aubrey asked.

"I want chocolate." Beca said. "I want someone who actually respects and cares about me."

"I care about you, I respect you." Chloe said as Beca looked up at her. "I hear what you have to say, I won't force you into doing what you're not comfortable with, sexually or otherwise."

Beca nodded but sighed.

"I will go see if we have any chocolate." Aubrey said standing up.

"Do you wanna do something this afternoon, do you wanna go out?" Chloe asked.

"No. I'm sorry we couldn't go out yesterday." Beca said, fidgeting with her nails.

"It's not your fault." Chloe said. "We'll go out some other time, when you're feeling better."

Beca continued fidgeting with her nails with a slight frown. Chloe looked down at her and giggled, thinking she looked just a child. Beca looked up as she heard the redhead giggling.

"What?"

"Nothing… you're just cute." She smiled. Beca smiled back at her.

"Thanks." She said. "My eyes feel so big."

"Yeah, well they are…" Chloe stopped as she took a closer look at Beca's eyes, and for the first time realizing they weren't brown. "blue?"

"What?"

"Your eyes are blue!" Chloe said. She grabbed Beca's face and brought closer to her face, staring straight into her eyes. "Oh my God! They're so beautiful!"

"Thanks." Beca rolled her eyes with a smile, still waiting for Chloe to let go of her face.

"Why didn't you tell me that before?" Chloe asked, holding Beca's face farther away from hers.

"Well this isn't the kind of thing you usually tell people." Beca rolled her eyes with a giggle again.

Chloe giggled and just stared at Beca for a while.

"What?"

"You're just so beautiful." Chloe said in a whisper. Beca smiled.

"Thanks." Chloe brought the brunette's face closer to her and kissed her lips softly.

After telling that story, crying and feeling ridiculously broken, that kiss finally made Beca feel better about herself. She knew Chloe was nothing like those guys, and she was glad she had her.

"Whoa! I'm happy for you guys, but I'm not ready to see that, okay?" Aubrey said as she came in with a chocolate bar in her hands.

Chloe and Beca laughed as Aubrey handed Beca the chocolate.

"Are you guys gonna stay here the whole day?" Aubrey asked.

"I think so." Chloe said. "Is that alright with you?"

"Yeah." Aubrey said. "But we do have the Bellas rehearsals at two."

"That's okay." Chloe rolled her eyes and looked down at Beca. "Beca, are you okay to come?"

"To sing all those boring songs repeatedly? No, thanks." Beca said. Chloe laughed, but Aubrey glared at her.

"I'll let it slide now because of everything that happened." Aubrey said and looked at her watch.

"Will you be okay by yourself here? You know you can come, you don't have to sing." Chloe said.

"No, I'll stay here." Beca said. "Maybe I'll take a nap or work on my mixes."

"Okay." Chloe said. "Brey, we should get going."

"Yeah." Aubrey stood up.

Chloe was about to stand up too, but she turned to Beca.

"Are you sure you're gonna be okay?"

"Yeah, I'm not a baby." Beca rolled her eyes. "I'll still be here, alive, working on my mixes and eating chocolate when you come back." Beca put another piece of chocolate in her mouth.

"Okay then." Chloe gave her a peck on the lips and stood up. "We're leaving."

Aubrey and Chloe grabbed their purses and they were out the door.

Beca sighed and looked at nowhere in particular for a while before she went up to her room.

oO0Oo

Aubrey and Chloe were bombarded with questions about Beca and how she was, but Chloe assured everyone she was fine, but she didn't want to come to rehearsals just yet. The girls relaxed a bit, but they were still worried about their DJ.

Rehearsal went fine, they all sang nicely but Chloe could tell the girls were tired of singing the same song over and over but Aubrey wouldn't listen to anyone when they told her those songs were tired and boring.

Two hours and a half later, Chloe and Aubrey came into their house tired. They ran up to their rooms to take a shower. Chloe decided she'd go first, so Aubrey went downstairs to get something to eat.

"Aubrey?"

"Yeah?" Aubrey turned around from the fridge and looked at Beca for a moment before she continued looking for something to eat. "What's up?"

"Not much, I just wanted your help with something." Beca took a seat.

"What is it?" Aubrey asked.

"It's Chloe."

"Are you breaking up with her? Because if you hurt her, I _swear_-" Aubrey began, pointing a finger at Beca while she held a spoon.

"Calm down, Hitler, it's nothing like that!" Beca giggled. Aubrey sighed and visibly relaxed.

"What is it then?" Aubrey sat down in front of her and filled a bowl with yogurt, kiwi and strawberry.

"Well, I want to take her out, and we were going to go out Friday but then that guy went crazy." Beca sighed. "I wanted our first date to be special and… I don't know, I'm afraid I might mess it up or do something that is not perfect enough for Chloe."

Aubrey saw the genuine concert in Beca's voice and smiled. She was happy the brunette was worried about making something nice for Chloe, she knew her best friend deserved the best.

"It's nice to see you care so much about Chloe." Aubrey said.

"Of course I do." Beca said. "I'd really appreciate it if you'd help me."

"Of course I'll help you." Aubrey said. Beca smiled.

"Thanks." Beca said.

"You're welcome." Aubrey said. "By the way, are you still hanging out with Jesse tomorrow?"

"I don't know. I mean, all I want to do is stay here." Beca said but then looked up at the blonde. "You're okay about me hanging out with Jesse?"

"Yeah. I mean, there's no chance you guys are gonna have sex, right?"

Beca almost chocked with Aubrey being so straight forward, but she was right.

"No chance at all." Beca said. "I'm going out with Chloe, remember?"

Aubrey giggled.

"I do."

"Oh my God, you guys are in the same room and you're _laughing_?" Chloe asked with a smile as she stood on the door.

"Don't look so surprised. I've already kissed this one." Beca joked, pointing at Aubrey with her thumb.

"Ew, don't mention that!" Aubrey said. Beca looked at her and stuck her tongue out, making Chloe laugh.

"Seriously, it's nice to see you guys getting along." Chloe said. Both girls smiled at her then at each other. "Brey, you're free to use the shower. Bec, I wanted to take you out."

"Where?" Beca asked.

"Just out, nowhere special." Chloe shrugged. "I just feel weird keeping you at home all the time."

"That's fine." Beca said. "You wanna go now?"

"Yeah."

Beca nodded and stood up. Chloe grabbed her purse and the two were out the door. Beca entered the passenger seat and waited for Chloe to start the car.

"Is there something you'd like to talk to me?" Beca asked.

"No, we're just going for a ride. Why?" Chloe asked as she fastened the seatbelt.

"No reason. I just thought you wanted to tell me something, but it's nice to get out of the house for a while." Beca said.

Chloe started the car and drove off. Beca was tapping her fingers on her legs and moving her head to a rhythm she was thinking of in her head. Chloe was watching that and giggling silently.

"_But we've got bills to pay, we've got nothing figured out_" Beca sang softly, looking out the window. "_When it was hard to take, yes, yes. This is what I thought about_"

Chloe smiled and joined Beca.

"_Do you remember we were sitting there by the water? You put your arm around me for the first time_" Beca looked at the redhead when she realized she was singing too and smiled. "_You made a rebel of a careless man's careful daughter. You are the best thing that's ever been mine_"

Chloe laughed and Beca smiled watching her.

"You know Taylor Swift?" she asked, surprised. Beca giggled.

"Have I been living under a rock? Yeah." Beca mocked her with an annoyed tone. Chloe looked ahead of her with an annoyed look on her face.

"Are you making fun of me?"

"What? No!" Beca laughed, shaking her head.

Chloe let one hand go of the wheel and hit Beca's leg, making her laugh harder.

"Hey! Both hands on the wheel! You're gonna get us both killed!" Beca said.

Chloe stopped hitting her and put her hand back on the wheel with a giggle.

"So, are you feeling better?" Chloe asked. "Both physically and emotionally."

"Emotionally I'm okay. I learned to forget those times." Beca said and she sounded honest. "But physically? My bruises hurt and it feels like my body is getting more and more tired everyday."

Chloe sighed.

"Do you think you're gonna be okay for the Semi-Finals?"

"I think so. The choreography isn't that difficult." Beca said. "It's actually boring."

Chloe sighed. She knew that, but there was no way Aubrey would listen to anyone when it came to the set list.

"By the way, tomorrow morning I'll need your help washing my hair." Beca bit her lip. Chloe raised an eyebrow. "And no, I'm not gonna… sexually rape you or something."

"Oh! _Sexually_ rape me?!" Chloe said. Beca didn't understand the reason she was asking. "Really? You're not gonna _sexually_ rape me?!"

Beca then realized how stupid she sounded and started laughing too. The two laughed for a while, the Beca spoke again when the laughter died.

"Seriously, I'm gonna need your help." Beca said. "I don't know if I can take this bandage off to wash my hair."

"Don't worry, I'm gonna help you." Chloe said. "When are you gonna wear these new clothes you and Aubrey bought?"

"I don't know. Aubrey wanted me to wear the other dresses, skirts and tops but I'm gonna wait until the bruises fade." Beca said. "I don't wanna go out with purple marks all over me."

"It makes sense." Chloe nodded and parked the car in front of a park. "Wanna go for a walk?"

Beca looked at the park and saw a lot of students there, some were sitting on the bench talking, others were studying and others were just walking.

"Sure." Beca shrugged and unfastened her belt. "Oh and I wanted to say I'm sorry that we couldn't go out last night, I think I kinda… ruined our plan."

"What?" Chloe asked, staring into Beca's eyes. "Beca, that wasn't your fault, you have no reason to apologize."

"I just feel…" Beca sighed, frustrated. "I just _hate_ that I was beaten. I don't hate the guy, I hate myself for not being able to do anything. I don't like being vulnerable and weak."

"I understand that, but this has nothing to be with you being weak. There were two guys with a baseball bat, you weren't weak. I'm pretty sure they'd have been worse to you if you tried to fight back."

Beca sighed again.

"Come on." Chloe said, opening her door.

Beca opened her door and got out. Chloe locked the car and grabbed Beca's hand, pulling her forward.

"Wow." Beca said, staring at their hands as they walked slower.

"What?" Chloe asked, looking around at how beautiful the trees looked with the sun shining through them.

"This is weird." Beca said.

"The park is weird?"

"No." Beca giggled. "Our hands."

"Why do our hands look weird?" Chloe turned to her.

"No reason, I just… I never walked hand in hand with someone before." Beca said.

"Oh right, you never had a relationship before." Chloe said. "If you don't wanna hold hands, that's-"

"That's okay, I want to." Beca said. Chloe smiled at her and the two continued walking.

Chloe led Beca through a path in the woods that went down to a small stream that had only a couple people sitting around.

"One day, I came to this park to study. Alice was getting on my nerves, I wanted to get away from the Bellas for a while. I saw this couple going through the trails in the woods and I followed them and found this place. I thought, one day I wanted to bring my own boyfriend here." Chloe giggled as she looked around. "The time I was here I spent more time taking pictures than actually studying. One day, Aubrey found me. She said I shouldn't give up my passion because of an uptight bitch."

Beca laughed.

"It's hard to believe Aubrey would say that about someone." Beca said.

Chloe giggled.

"I'm just saying that because I know you don't like the Bellas' set list, but don't give up because of Aubrey. She has reasons to do the things she does." Chloe said.

"That's cute." Beca giggled as she stared at the stream. "This _is_ a great place to relax, though."

"It is." Chloe nodded and sat on the grass. Beca shrugged, but sat down beside her.

"So, ever brought a boyfriend here?"

"No." Chloe sighed. "I thought none of them was worth it. This is my hiding place."

"But… we're going out for less than a month and you bring _me_ here?" Beca couldn't help but ask. "Why is that?"

"It's… different with you. I didn't feel a connection with my boyfriends, but with you, I do. I think you're not gonna take this place from me." Chloe said. Beca nodded.

"I see." Beca said. "Hey Chlo, can I ask you something?"

"Sure." Chloe looked at her.

"Have you ever had a girlfriend before me?"

"No." Chloe shook her head. "You're my first girlfriend."

Beca smiled and felt her phone vibrate in her pocket and saw she had a new message.

_Hey! I'll meet you tomorrow at 3 in your dorm? _

Beca rolled her eyes, knowing it was Jesse. She decided to call him instead of texting him. She wanted to spend time with Chloe after all.

"Hey." She said when he picked up.

"_Beca! Hi! You got my text?"_ he asked excitedly over the phone.

"Yeah, I did." Beca said. "I'm not staying at my dorm in the moment, remember?"

_"Where are you staying?" _

"Aubrey and Chloe's…?" Beca said. "I'm gonna need help with a few things for a while and I doubt Kimmy Jin will help me."

"_Well, you could've stayed with Benji and me, I'm sure we could give you all the assistance you need."_ Jesse said and Beca could feel the jealousy in his voice.

"Jesse, there's plenty of space for me, Aubrey and Chloe are both girls and I'm gonna need help washing my hair. That would've been way too awkward if you offered to help me with." Beca said and she wanted to laugh.

_"So you're gonna let Aubrey help you instead? You know, she might as well mix some venom with your shampoo and kill you."_ He was joking, but the jealousy in his voice was still evident.

"I think I can handle myself, alright Jesse?" Beca giggled. "I'll meet you on the quad. You can bring those movies of yours."

_"Alright. We're gonna have a great time! Wanna go out to dinner after?" _

Chloe could hear the conversation a bit, but she was giggling. She felt actually good that this boy was trying to get Beca when she already belonged to her.

"Tomorrow's Sunday, I have class early on Monday." Beca said. "Maybe some other time?"

_"Okay then."_ Jesse said, his voice full of disappointment. _"See you tomorrow, bye!" _

"Bye." Beca hung up and laughed. "I can't believe how insistent he is!"

"I know!" Chloe said.

"He thinks he and I are meant to be together." Beca rolled her eyes. "When we officially met at the radio station he said we would be lovers."

"He said that?" Chloe asked, giggling. Beca nodded. "That better not turn out to be true." She was only half-joking as she pointed a finger at Beca with a laugh.

Beca smiled and pulled Chloe in for a passionate kiss. She didn't care there were a few people that might be watching, she was happy, enjoying the sun with her girlfriend, she didn't care about anything else.

When she pulled apart, Beca rested her forehead against Chloe's and looked into her eyes.

"It won't." she said, seriously.

Chloe smiled and nodded, biting her lower lip.

The two girls started talking about random things and making jokes, sharing a kiss or two sometimes, but what they didn't notice was that a Treblemaker was a few feet behind them.

* * *

_The song used in this chapter is Mine by Taylor Swift. See you next Monday :)_


	8. Chapter 8

_Yay, time for another update! I just wanted to warn you guys that I've decided to change the rating to **M** because of future chapters. This chapter is a little longer because I'm in a good mood, so enjoy reading! I love you, awesome nerds!_

* * *

Sunday morning, Beca was woken by Chloe bringing her breakfast in bed with a huge smile on her face. Beca sat up and Chloe placed the tray on her lap, sitting by her side.

"Someone is in a good mood this morning." Beca said.

"Aubrey and I are." Chloe said. "She made breakfast and made me bring to you in bed. Yes, she did it."

"This was _Aubrey's_ idea?" Beca asked. Chloe nodded with a giggle. "I'm gonna thank her later."

Beca saw how much food there was on the tray and giggled. Aubrey must've been in an awesome mood.

"We're going out to lunch." Chloe informed. "The three of us."

"Us three?" Chloe nodded. "Good, where?"

"A Japanese place." Chloe said. "I hope you like sushi."

"Sushi? Are you kidding, I love it!" Beca said. Chloe laughed. "This good mood of yours is painfully contagious."

"Good." Chloe kissed her cheek as Beca ate her breakfast. "Oh, Aubrey and I wanted the Bellas to do something before the Holidays. We'll all dress up and go to people's doors and hand out cards for them and stuff. We're still thinking about it, but I think it's a great idea."

"Wait, I'm gonna have to dress up?" Chloe nodded with a grin. "As what?"

"Aubrey and I are still thinking. But we thought you and Fat Amy can be Valentine's Day. You can be cupid." Chloe said. Beca froze.

"Oh, I am _not_ gonna be cupid." Beca said. "What? You want me to wear diapers and go around shooting people with a bow and an arrow?"

"No." Chloe giggled. "You can just wear jeans and a red sweatshirt or something like that. We can get the wings and your bow and arrow."

"No, I'm not gonna dress up as cupid." Beca said, shaking her head.

"Please? You won't do anything stupid!" Chloe said. "Please, please, do it for me!"

Beca sighed frustrated.

"Putting on fake wings and a bow and an arrow _does_ sound like something stupid, but fine, I'll do it." Beca said. "But I'm just doing it for you."

"Thank you! Thank you!" Chloe said, pulling her into a tight hug.

It took a few seconds for the redhead to realize the smaller girl was whimpering in pain and she quickly pulled away.

"I'm so sorry! I forgot about your bruises!" Chloe said. Beca shook her head, but was still in pain.

"It's okay." Beca said.

Beca finished her breakfast and Chloe took the tray downstairs.

Beca looked between her stuff for an outfit. She chose some dark jeans, a dark red top and a jacket. She grabbed a scarf and some clean underwear and went to the bathroom. She turned on the water and went back to her room to get her shower kit. Beca looked at herself in the mirror and thought if she should take the bandage off. Sighing, she brought her hands up to her head as Chloe walked in.

"Need some help?"

"I don't know if I should take the bandage off." Beca said.

"You should, you're gonna wash your hair, the bandage is gonna be wet." Chloe said. "We can do it again after the shower."

"I'm just… I don't want my head to hurt with the shampoo." Beca confessed.

"Don't worry, I'm gonna make sure it hurts as little as possible." Chloe said. Beca sighed and shrugged.

"Okay." She said.

Chloe closed the door to give Beca a little privacy, even though she knew Aubrey wouldn't come in the bathroom.

Beca took off her pajamas and went into the box. Chloe took off her clothes and joined Beca. She was trying to get her hair wet without touching her forehead, but it was a little impossible, and when the hot water would touch her injured scalp, she'd let out a little scream in pain.

Beca's back was facing Chloe, and the redhead saw just how covered of bruises her girlfriend was. There were dark purple marks all over her, some looked like they were going to pop out of her skin.

"My forehead is bleeding!" Beca said.

"Don't worry, just let the water wash it away, we'll take care of it later." Chloe said. Beca turned the water a little bit colder so it wouldn't hurt her head that much. "Can I shampoo your hair now?"

Beca took a deep breath.

"Yeah."

Chloe opened the curtains and grabbed Beca's shampoo bottle, putting some on her palm and then closing the curtains. She turned to Beca, but she still had her back to her.

"Beca, you're gonna have to turn to me." Chloe said, matter-of-factly.

Beca slowly turned, blood slowly coming down her forehead to the side of her face.

"Damn, that looks bad." Chloe said. "Okay, lower your head."

Beca did, her forehead pointing downwards. Although she had already seen Chloe naked, it was still awkward for her, she was very self-conscious about her body.

Chloe was very careful as she sprayed shampoo across Beca's head. She didn't want to get near her injury, she knew that would hurt the brunette. Beca was surprised by how soft and caring Chloe's touch was. Not once had she touched or shampooed her injury and that made Beca a little more relaxed.

Chloe began humming a song softly as she massaged Beca's head. She was lost in her world when she heard the brunette start singing the song she was humming.

"_Just give me a reason, just a little bit's enough, just a second, we're not broken just bent and we can learn to love again._" Beca sang.

Chloe smiled and joined.

"_It's in the stars, it's been written in the scars on our hearts. We're not broken just bent and we can learn to love again_." The two harmonized perfectly together, their voices were amazing.

Chloe giggled.

"How come we just sing together in the shower?"

"I don't know." Beca giggled. "We have to sing together sometime."

"We certainly do." Chloe said with a smile. "Okay, done. Now turn around so I can wash it off."

Beca did and raised her head. Chloe managed to get all the shampoo out without hurting Beca, and that surprised the brunette again.

"Okay. The worst part's done." Chloe said, opening the curtains to get the conditioner.

After putting the conditioner, Chloe got out of the box so she could let Beca wash herself.

When Beca opened the curtain, she was surprised to see Chloe already dressed and holding her towel open.

"You're fast." Beca said.

"Well, I took a shower already this morning." Chloe said. "Now come on."

Beca stepped out and Chloe wrapped the towel around her. She helped the brunette dry herself, her touch always soft and caring. She then left to let Beca get dressed and got the first aid kit.

After getting dressed, Beca went straight to Chloe's room and sat on the bed. Chloe tried to dry her hair with the towel the best way possible without touching the injury.

"Okay, now to the worst part." Chloe said. "I'm gonna start your bandage and this may hurt, so you hold on to my hand and if it hurts, you can crush my bones."

"You're gonna regret saying that, Chlo." Beca warned. Chloe giggled.

Chloe began cleaning up the blood and Beca shut her eyes. Chloe offered her her left hand and she felt Beca squeezing it very tight.

Chloe began wrapping the bandage around Beca's head and felt the brunette slowly let go of her hand.

"Okay, all done." Chloe said with a smile.

Beca opened her eyes and touched the bandage with her hand.

"Man, you are good!" she said.

"Thanks." Chloe said. "It didn't hurt a lot, did it?"

"No." Beca shook her head.

"See?" Chloe said with a giggle. "Now come on, let's go downstairs check on Aubrey."

Aubrey was finishing cleaning up the kitchen and she smiled when she saw Beca.

"Hey. I hope you liked breakfast."

"I did." Beca said. "It's weird seeing you in a good mood, Aubrey."

Aubrey smiled.

The three girls went to the living room, Aubrey watched TV while Beca talked, trying not to pay attention to it. Chloe was giggling the whole time, but since Aubrey was in a good mood, she giggled too.

The three left about two hours later. Aubrey took them to the Japanese restaurant and they sat down. Beca was looking around, enjoying her time out with her girlfriend and her friend. She couldn't help but notice people giving her sympathetic looks because of the bandage.

"God, I hate those looks. It feels like I'm a three-legged puppy." Beca said. "I want these bruises to fade as soon as possible."

"Don't worry, give it a little time." Chloe said.

"Hey, what are you guys doing in the Holidays?" Aubrey asked.

"Why are you interested?" Beca asked and the blonde shrugged, taking a sip of her drink. Beca still eyed her curiously. "You're scaring me today, Aubrey…"

"I'm going on a trip with my family, but they didn't tell me where. Apparently, it's a secret." Chloe said excitedly.

"My family and I are going to California for Christmas!" Aubrey said just as excited. "We're coming back for New Year's and I was thinking we could throw a party! With the other girls!"

"That'd be really cool!" Chloe said.

"If you're gonna do that you could let the others bring their dates." Beca suggested.

"Why?" Aubrey asked.

"Well, they'll probably want to kiss someone at midnight and you can't make the girls kiss each other, that'll be like a… lesbian party." Beca said, making the other two laugh.

"You're right, it'd be awkward." Aubrey agreed. "Anyway, are you traveling, Beca?"

"Oh no. I'm spending Christmas with my dad and the stepmonster." Beca said. "Bonding time, that'll be great." Her sarcasm was extremely evident.

"You don't have any siblings?" Aubrey asked.

"No. Just me." Beca said. "I had a twin brother, though."

"Can I ask what happened to him?" Aubrey asked again.

"He was a stillborn." Beca answered.

"Oh, I'm so sorry!" Aubrey said.

"That's okay, I never actually met him." Beca said.

"But your parents never tried for more kids?" Chloe asked.

"No. It was too expensive and they didn't have that much money, all the money they had was saved for my school education and everything I might need." Beca explained, but both girls still looked confused. "Fertilization."

"Oh." The two said. "So you were…"

"Conceived through IVF." Beca nodded. "Yeah, I was made on a Petri dish."

The three giggled.

"That's so cool!" Chloe said.

"Well, sometimes I wished I'd have another Petri dish brother or sister, but…" Beca shrugged.

"You know, my parents have these friends who had a daughter through IVF too, she was born a few days after you." Chloe said. "I never met her but she said the same thing."

"Yeah, I mean, fertilization is awesome! You know your parents _really_ wanted you. But since it's so expensive, they can't do it so many times." Beca said.

"That's the good thing about conceiving naturally: you can do it as many times as you want, it's free." Chloe said, making the other two laugh.

"You're so weird!" Beca said.

"Maybe a little bit." Chloe said with an innocent look.

The three enjoyed their lunch together and Aubrey was extremely happy to see her best friend happy. She saw Beca made Chloe ecstatic and that she probably wouldn't have to kill Beca if she hurt Chloe. Or at least she didn't see that happening anytime soon.

oO0Oo

In the afternoon, Beca texted Jesse soon after she came back from lunch with Aubrey and Chloe to tell him to head to the quad in a few minutes. Beca was reluctant to leave, but she had to remind herself over and over that Jesse was her friend and that they'd have fun.

Beca arrived on the quad and took a seat, opening her laptop and turning it on. She put on her headphones and began working on her mixes.

"You never change, do you?" she heard Jesse ask her as he threw her a juice pouch. She caught it in the air and gave him a small smile, putting her headphones around her neck.

"We saw each other two days ago, did you _really_ expect me to change?" Beca asked, giggling.

"No. I like you this way." Jesse said, taking a seat beside her. "So how is it living with Hitler from the a capella world?"

Beca laughed.

"It's not bad at all. Aubrey's been very sweet towards me for the past two days." Beca said. "This morning, she even made me breakfast and made Chloe bring it to me in bed."

Jesse had to giggle at this, he didn't know Aubrey very well but that didn't sound like the uptight blonde Beca had been complaining about a few weeks earlier.

"Today I've decided to torture you with a classic horror movie with a great soundtrack." Jesse said, looking through his backpack for the DVD case. Once he found it, he showed it to Beca with a small smile.

"_The Omen_?" Beca asked.

"Yeah. Music done by Jerry Goldsmith, he also did the music for the rest of the _Omen_ trilogy, but this is the best one." Jerry said. "Music is really a part of the moves and in this one, it increases the psychological horror inside you."

"Wasn't there a new version?" Beca asked, reading the back of the case.

"There is, but the music is nowhere near as good as this one is." Jesse said, putting the DVD inside his laptop.

Beca tried not to look annoyed as Jesse went on and on about how the music is supposed to build the tension and how the 1976 classic was a success and most of it was because of the music. _At least this isn't a chick flick._ She thought to herself.

"How's your forehead?" Jesse asked.

The worse injury Beca had was her scalp injury, which was visible, so people often questioned her about it.

"It's okay. I had to wash my hair this morning and changed the bandage." Beca said, trying to leave the part that Chloe helped her through it all.

"That must've hurt." Jesse said.

"Not so much." Beca shrugged.

The two began watching the movie and eating the snacks Jesse brought. To Beca's surprise, hanging out with him was being easier than she'd expected. She was sure Jesse thought something was supposed to happen between the two, and she no idea how to tell him she was dating Chloe. She didn't want to hurt him.

"Okay, I think I should start heading back now. I have class tomorrow morning." Beca said, putting her laptop inside her bag.

"Let me walk you back, I don't want you going back by yourself, especially after what happened." Jesse said. Beca was about to roll her eyes, but he was right to worry.

Beca let him walk her back without complaints. The walk back to Aubrey and Chloe's was good, filled with jokes and laughter. Before Beca knew it, she was standing in the front door to the Bellas' house.

"I had a great time, we should definitely do this again." Beca said.

"Yeah. Next time, you should let me take you out to dinner." Jesse said. Beca giggled and nodded, opening the door.

"Alright. See you, Jesse." Beca waved at him and went in before he walked off.

"So how was spending time with Jesse? As horrible as you thought?" Aubrey asked as Beca walked in.

"No. It was actually pretty good." Beca said with a smile. "He wants to take me out to dinner next time."

Chloe laughed.

"That is _not_ happening."

"Chlo, I'm not a huge fan of this idea either, but I'll tell him to keep it casual and far from a date." Beca said. "You know nothing's gonna help between Jesse and I, right?"

"I just don't like that this guy doesn't get the hint!" Chloe said. "And think about it, if you say yes, he'll think you're into him." Beca raised her eyebrows in thought.

"You're right about that." Beca said. Chloe crossed her arms triumphantly. "But Jesse's one of my best friends, I _will_ tell him that I'm going out with you, but… I don't know how."

Chloe sighed and seemed to relax, seeing Beca's desperation and honesty.

"Alright." Chloe said. "Speaking about telling people… don't you think it's about time we tell someone other than Aubrey?"

"I think you're right. But who should we tell?" Beca asked.

"I… I don't know, I kinda wanted to tell my parents." Chloe said. "Do you think it's too early?"

"No, if you feel comfortable about it, that's okay. I think I'm gonna wait a few days or weeks before I tell my parents." Beca said. "Just… no meetings for now, alright?"

"Oh no! Don't worry, I was gonna suggest the same thing." Chloe said. "Oh, how would you feel about telling the Bellas?"

"That'd be good." Beca smiled.

Aubrey was smiling throughout their conversation. She saw how perfect the two were for each other.

"Why are _you_ smiling?" Chloe asked Aubrey, who was looking at nowhere in particular as she smiled. When she heard the redhead address to her, she shook her head and giggled.

"It seems like happiness is contagious in this house." Aubrey said.

"That can _only_ be a good thing, right?" Beca asked.

"It is." Aubrey nodded. Beca was surprised at how nice the blonde was being to her since Saturday.

Beca was about to join them on the couch when her phone started ringing. She looked at the caller ID and saw it was her dad, so she decided she would have to answer it. She excused herself and went upstairs.

"Hello?"

"_Beca, hi._" His dad seemed worried about something. _"Do you have anything tomorrow afternoon?_"

"I have to work at the station." Beca said.

_"Well, I can explain everything to you later, but I want you to take a DNA test. Can you do that?_" he asked. Beca frowned at his request.

"Why?" she asked.

_ "It's kind of a long story, but I want you to do that, okay? I'm doing and your mom is doing it too._" He said.

"Okay… Tomorrow afternoon, I'm assuming?" Beca asked.

_"If that's alright with you._"

"Sure. I'll text Luke to warn him. I'll go straight to your house at around 2, is that okay?" Beca said.

"_Okay. See you tomorrow._" He said and hung up.

Beca stared at the phone for a few minutes, wondering what that was all about, her father seemed genuinely worried about something.

"Sorry, it was my dad." Beca said, coming back down. "He wants me to take a DNA test tomorrow afternoon with him."

"That's weird." Chloe said, frowning. "Did he say why?"

"No, he said it's a long story." Beca said with a sigh. "Well." She shrugged, sitting down between the two on the couch. "What's for dinner?"

oO0Oo

Going to class Monday morning wasn't as bad as Beca had predicted. After two classes she went out for lunch with Chloe before she had to head off to her father's house and the redhead to Bellas rehearsal. Today was probably going to be the last day Beca missed a practice, as much as she disliked Aubrey's choice of songs, she hated sitting at home trying to work on her mixes. Bellas rehearsals were a part of the day where she got to be with her girlfriend and she wasn't going to miss on the opportunity.

After lunch, Chloe went to Bellas rehearsal and Beca went to her father's house. She arrived there and knocked on the door nervously and was greeted by her stepmonster, as she liked to call. Sheila offered her a sympathetic smile, knowing the girl didn't like to be hugged, and let her in.

"Your father is in the living room." She said.

Beca went straight to the living room to find her father with his head on his hands.

"Dad?" she said, making him look up at her.

"Hey Beca." She said.

"Hey. Wanna explain to me this whole situation?" she asked.

"Oh. Come on, sit down." He said.

Beca didn't have a good feeling about this.

"Your mother called and told me to look at some news online. The fertility clinic we went to is being sued for genetic rape, as they call and fraud." Beca looked puzzled, she didn't understand how that had to do with her. "Apparently, doctors there used other couples' embryos on some couples without consent." Dr. Mitchell tried to explain. "I don't know if you understand…"

"You mean, like unwanted surrogacy?" Beca asked and he nodded.

"Yes, kinda like that. A lot of couples are suing the clinic and your mom was worried that might be the case with us." He said sadly.

"Why would it?" Beca asked. "I mean, sure that might have happened to some women-"

"A lot of couples, Beca." Dr. Mitchell said. "And we want to know if it's even possible that we have… another kid out there…"

Beca sighed.

"Dad, I'm sure this won't be the case." She was finding herself different, why after so many years of being sad about her father's absence she felt the need to comfort him?

"Well, either way, we should get going." He said.

"Didn't you say mom was taking it as well?" Beca asked.

"She's already on the clinic." Dr. Mitchell said. "Come on, Sheila's staying."

Beca nodded and followed her dad to his car.

The ride was awfully quiet, Beca knew her dad was very worried. He was sighing constantly and sometimes he would step on the break way too violently.

Getting there, Beca was surprised to see her mom there, looking even worse than her dad. She hoped this results would be good for them, otherwise she felt like her parents would have a breakdown.

After long, tortuous minutes, an hour actually, of waiting and then going in to collect their DNA, Beca went home with her father. She was told her mother would stay at a hotel until the results, but right now, she was going back to her father's house.

"Beca, there is something I didn't tell you." Dr. Mitchell said, looking at his daughter through the review mirror.

"Yes?" she asked.

"We're also taking this test because I received a call from this couple, who said our doctor, who happens to be their doctor, used their embryos on a couple called the Mitchells, us…" her mom said.

Beca's mouth opened, but she didn't think much of it.

"That can be true as it can be a lie." Beca said.

"Yeah, but seeing as it happened to many couples who went there too, we didn't want to take chances." Her mom said.

"Besides, if it turns out to be a lie, we have nothing to lose." Dr. Mitchell said, for the first time, sounding more confident.

Beca sighed and the rest of the ride went silently.

* * *

_Wow, I updated a little late today. It was my brother's birthday and we were out all day. T__here are other super fluffy chapters I can't wait to post, but you guys will have to wait a bit. Song used in this chapter is _Just Give Me A Reason _by Pink featuring Nate Ruess__. _Well guys have a nice week and don't forget to review ;)


	9. Chapter 9

Beca didn't change the next few days, she still lived with Aubrey and Chloe and was thinking about moving there, it was much better than staying in that small room with Kimmy Jin. When she suggested that, Chloe was ecstatic and couldn't hide her smile for the entire day, and Aubrey was happy too.

Beca's dad helped her move from her dorm to the Bellas house with Aubrey and Chloe and he was happy she was making friends.

Beca's bruises faded just in time for the Semi-Finals, but her scalp was still a bit weird, people could see some of her hair was missing in that spot, and that bothered her a lot.

Just when Beca was starting to really love singing in an a capella group, she had to try something to help the Bellas and make Aubrey mad at her. She looked at the other Bellas for support, especially Chloe, but none of them wanted to look at her.

Beca saw Chloe look away, obviously trying to avoid looking her in the eye, and that hurt so much she immediately turned to Fat Amy, and she was the only one to talk to her, but was also avoiding her.

"… you're a grade A pain in my ass and I know you're hooking up with Jesse." Aubrey said as the Treblemakers passed behind them.

"Whoa, Aubrey, calm down! We're not hooking up, I swear!" Jesse stepped in.

Beca knew he was just trying to help her and he didn't mean to hurt her, but she was actually mad that the blonde would even suggest something like that, knowing Beca was going out with her best friend.

"Jesus Christ, of _course_ you're here right now!" Beca snapped at him. "I _don't_ need your help, okay, can you _back off_?!"

Jesse looked hurt for a while, but Beca turned back to Aubrey.

"If this is what I get for trying…" she raised her hands and walked away, not wanting to be near either the Trebles or the Bellas.

Beca was sure Jesse's weird roommate was chasing her, calling her name, but she didn't care. She ignored him and walked, practically ran, to the exit of the building.

Chloe felt really bad for not sticking up for Beca, but she knew Aubrey would go Hitler on their asses either way.

"Aubrey, it actually went really well!" Chloe tried.

"Chloe stop!" Aubrey tried walking away, but Donald interrupted her before following the Trebles onto the stage.

"Why would you say Beca's hooking up with Jesse?" he asked. "Isn't she going out with the redhead?"

Chloe's eyes shot to him, feeling thankful someone was being reasonable there.

The Bellas looked at him, surprised. Stacie smirked at Chloe, but when it hit them, they all looked at Aubrey in an angry face as Chloe's eyes filled with tears and she left.

"Aubrey!" they all said.

Aubrey ignored them all and got out.

oO0Oo

Beca got home before Aubrey or Chloe and she went straight to the bathroom. She took off her clothes and decided to take a shower. She spent long minutes just standing under the hot water, before sliding down the tile wall onto the floor, accidentally turning the water cold.

She brought her knees up to her chest and hugged them, crying. She sobbed hysterically just the way she did when she finally admitted to herself she was raped. She did sound like a nine-year-old girl.

After long minutes of crying under the cold, now freezing water, Beca finally fell asleep. Not hearing the front door open.

Chloe went upstairs, she was so mad at Aubrey she didn't want to face the blonde right now, so she went straight up to her room. She grabbed her pajamas and headed for the bathroom. She heard the water running and knew Beca was taking a shower, so she decided to wait.

Chloe was watching TV and when she noticed, she had waited thirty minutes. She turned the TV and went back upstairs. She got near the bathroom door and heard the water was still running.

"Beca?" no answer. "Beca, you've been there for at least thirty minutes, is everything okay?" no answer again. Chloe then remembered Beca's story; she used to cut herself. She didn't know how depressed the girl could get in situations like this, but not hearing an answer alarmed her and she thought of the worse.

Chloe's eyes filled with tears and she broke the door down, surprised at herself, she was never that strong. She looked at the box and saw the brunette girl passed out under the running water. Chloe ran inside and lifted Beca so she was sitting. She saw the girl was shaking uncontrollably and her lips were purple.

"Oh my God!" Chloe said and for the first time, realized she was under freezing water. She turned it off and turned back to Beca. She saw no signs of cutting or any blood and that was a huge relief. "Beca, are you alright? How long have you been here?"

Beca didn't answer, she didn't seem to be listening to the redhead. Her small body was shaking violently and it was as cold as a dead body. Chloe hugged her tight for a few minutes, trying to get the shaking to stop, but it didn't.

"Aubrey! Aubrey, please help me!" Chloe cried out, nervously crying. "Aubrey!"

Aubrey stepped inside the bathroom, worried it might be Chloe, but when she saw the redhead hugging the shaking brunette close to her she rolled her eyes and was about to leave.

"Aubrey please, she's shaking and she doesn't answer me!" Chloe was close to sobbing hysterically. "Please, help me!"

Aubrey sighed. As much as she hated the brunette right now, she couldn't deny helping her. She grabbed the towel and wrapped around her, seeing just how hard the small DJ was really shaking. She helped Chloe take her to her room and put her on the bed.

"What do we do?!" Chloe asked. She looked up at Aubrey and the blonde saw all the concern in her eyes.

"Maybe we should take her to a hospital, her body is freezing!" Aubrey suggested.

"Okay…" Chloe said, trying not to let the tears blur her vision as she nodded shaky. "Okay, I'll try to get something on her."

"I'll get the keys." Aubrey said, leaving the room.

Chloe decided to just throw some a loose dress on Beca. She got a clean towel and wrapped around her after putting the dress on her. She was so desperate, her girlfriend still seemed to be passed out and shaking violently.

Chloe took Beca downstairs and got in the backseat with her, holding her close, trying to get her warm.

Aubrey was glancing back at the redhead and the brunette through the review mirror every now and then. Chloe didn't look like she was gonna stop crying anytime soon, and that worried Aubrey.

"Oh my God…" Chloe said. "Please, be okay. Please!" She kissed Beca's freezing forehead and tried to make her stop shaking.

Aubrey had never seen Chloe so desperate and so worried about someone ever before. Not even about her, who had been her best friend for long years, even before college.

They got to the hospital and Chloe was reluctant to let go of Beca and go wait with Aubrey. But eventually she gave up and sat beside the blonde in the empty waiting room.

"I already called her dad." Aubrey said.

"Do you think she did this on purpose?" Chloe asked. "I know she used to cut herself and be depressed and almost got herself killed once, but…"

Aubrey turned to her and Chloe looked at her.

"I don't know." Aubrey said, surprised to hear that about the brunette.

"Thanks for helping me, Aubrey." Chloe said. Aubrey gave her a small smile.

"That doesn't change the fact that she's out of the Bellas." She said.

Chloe didn't say anything, she didn't want to argue right now.

"I'm just so worried… She was so cold…" Chloe said, covering her mouth and nose with her hands. Aubrey wrapped an arm around the redhead. She put the opposite arm on her shoulder and rubbed her back softly with the other.

"She's gonna be okay." She said.

Dr. Mitchell and his ex-wife, surprisingly to the two girls, showed up moments later asking about Beca. Chloe explained the situation to them and sat down.

"I'm sorry, I don't think we've met, I'm Suzanne, Beca's mom." The dirty blonde woman stepped forward, shaking Aubrey's and then Chloe's hands.

"I'm Aubrey."

"And I'm Chloe, I'm Beca's girlfriend." It slipped out of her mouth so suddenly she didn't even have time to process it or feel bad about it.

"I didn't know Beca had a girlfriend." Suzanne said. "A great one, for bringing her to the hospital at this hour, especially after a presentation." She offered Chloe a small smile.

Dr. Mitchell was sitting a few feet from them, not wanting to think about the new revelation right now, although he really didn't have a problem with it.

"I just found her lying on the floor… she was so cold…" Chloe started crying again and Suzanne pulled her in for a tight hug, rubbing her back softly.

"She's gonna be okay, you did the right thing." Suzanne said, then pulling apart and looking at Chloe's eyes. "Why don't you and your friend go get some sleep? You need it. We'll call you tomorrow first thing in the morning."

"I don't know…" Chloe said.

"Come on, Chlo. Her parents are here, we've had a stressful day." Aubrey said.

Chloe looked at Beca's mother and the woman offered her an assuring smile. Chloe then nodded and left with the blonde.

oO0Oo

The two girls arrived home and went straight up to their bedrooms, too stressed to even take a shower. Chloe knew she'd have to pay for the damage she'd done on the door, but right now, all she could think about was Beca.

The whole night, Chloe was wide awake. She rolled on her bed, hearing all the noises way too loudly. She couldn't get Beca out of her mind and the hurt expression on her face before she left. She thought about the things she could've done. She could've confronted Aubrey, she could've told her Beca was right about doing on a different course and persuaded the other girls to speak their minds, she knew they were all too afraid of Aubrey to actually speak.

But seeing the Bellas weren't going to the Finals, she thought now was way too late. Spring break was coming and that would give them time to cool off.

The next morning came too slowly, as Chloe received a call from Suzanne when she was eating her breakfast, telling her that Beca was fine now and it'd be nice for her to visit. Chloe would've asked Aubrey to go with her, but seeing the blonde was nowhere in sight, she would have to go on her own.

Chloe got to the hospital a lot sooner than she expected and soon met with Beca's parents. Suzanne gave her a hug and Dr. Mitchell offered her a small smile, looking tired.

"How is she?" Chloe asked.

"She's fine now." Suzanne assured her. "She woke up this morning, her body temperature was really low. When you found her, her temperature was decreasing so fast her body was shaking to try and 'warm up' so she wouldn't go into a coma or even die."

"Oh God." Chloe whispered. Suzanne hugged her again.

"Don't worry, kiddo. You did the right thing, thanks to you our little DJ is fine. If you hadn't found her, things would be way worse." Suzanne smiled at her, making Chloe feel a lot better about herself. "You're a great girlfriend. I wanna get to know you better once this whole drama dies down."

"Okay." Chloe said.

"Suzanne, let her in see Beca, she probably spent all night awake worried about her." Dr. Mitchell said. Chloe chuckled softly.

"You don't know how true your words are, sir." Chloe said.

"You can call me Steven." He said with a smile. "And I would like to know you better, too."

"That'll be great." Chloe nodded.

"Come on, I'll take you to her room." Suzanne said, her arm still wrapped around Chloe's shoulders. She took the redhead to Beca's room and let her in, going back to her ex-husband's company.

Chloe nervously went in and saw Beca lying on her bed and she looked at her when she came in. She held the gaze for a few seconds, but then looked away.

"Beca, I was so worried about you!" Chloe said, coming close to her and wrapping her arms around Beca, but the DJ seemed a little cold this morning, not from her body temperature. "Listen, I'm sorry I didn't defend you in front of everyone yesterday, I just felt awful."

Beca looked at her, then down at her hands, not saying a word.

"We didn't advance anyway. But thanks to you we did get into third place." She chuckled lightly, then noticed her girlfriend wasn't speaking. "Is everything okay?"

"Yeah." She said.

"Then why aren't you talking to me?" Chloe asked. "Are you still mad?"

"It's not that…" Beca sighed. "Yesterday it was so emotional… I felt every emotion possible. I was happy on the bus going to the Semi-Finals, I felt like I finally belonged somewhere, but then Aubrey went… well _Aubrey_ on me. It's her I'm mad at."

"If it weren't for you, we wouldn't have gotten third place!" Chloe said. "We would've been way worse!" Beca shrugged.

"Chlo," Beca looked up at her. "during spring break I'm gonna do more… 'me' stuff, okay? It doesn't mean I'm breaking up with you or that we're taking a break, I just have too much in my head going on, there's this DNA test drama and the Jesse drama… I think if we spend too much time together I might snap at you or something and I don't wanna fight with you. Sure, I'll want to spend time with you, but…"

"I understand." Chloe nodded, although she was feeling a bit disappointed.

"Luke gave me the nightshift at the station to play my music and I'm gonna work on some mixes." Beca said.

"It's okay, I'm going to visit my parents for a week anyway." Chloe said. "I think I'll tell them about us."

"Good. I think I'll tell mine too." Beca said.

"Oh…" Chloe said, Beca looked up at her. "About that… I think I accidentally told them already…"

"How?"

"Your mom introduced herself to me and Aubrey and I said I was your girlfriend, it slipped." Chloe said. "If it helps, they seem to be supportive."

"Well… That's a bit awkward, but…" Beca shrugged. "I'm not mad at you for it."

Chloe smiled and received a smile back.

"So you're actually gonna visit your parents or you just made that up because you thought I wanted some time apart from you?" Beca asked.

"No, I was actually going to visit them. On spring breaks we always go to our beach house in Florida." Chloe said. "I'm gonna spend one week there, my brother's gonna be there too."

"Oh good." Beca said. "Well thanks for… saving me."

Chloe smiled again, sitting beside Beca on the bed.

"You're welcome. I was really worried about you." Chloe said. "How long were you even there?"

"Since I arrived home. I didn't notice the water was freezing and pretty soon I fell asleep and the next thing I know is I'm in a hospital." Beca said. "I didn't mean to…"

"It's okay." Chloe said, hugging her again. "The important thing is that you're okay."

Beca nodded and Chloe checked her watch.

"I gotta go, I have class." Chloe said, standing up. "I'm gonna warn the rest of the Bellas, they were pretty pissed at Aubrey. Donald kind of told them all about us, I have no idea how he knew."

Beca shrugged, but nodded.

"Okay. I'll be out of here before lunch, though." Beca said. "I think I'm gonna go eat lunch with my mom."

"Good. I'll work on some papers and homeworks and we'll see each other by the end of the day?" Chloe asked, heading for the door.

"Yeah." Beca nodded.

"Okay, see you." Chloe smiled and left.

Beca couldn't help but notice that the redhead left without giving her a kiss, which was weird. As if Chloe read her thought, she came in, gave her a quick kiss and left again.

oO0Oo

During the next few weeks, Aubrey didn't show up once at the house. But Beca was alright with it, she didn't want to face the blonde either. Chloe and her spent some time together and it was okay. Chloe paid a handyman to fix the bathroom door and their showers were calmer now.

When Chloe left, the house was pretty much empty. Beca didn't see any sign of Aubrey or the Bellas or even Jesse and that somehow was good. She worked on a mix she wanted to give Chloe once she returned from Florida, she hated that she forgot to work on it before so she now could finish it. Chloe had probably forgotten about it by now.

Beca spent the nights in the station thinking about her relationship with Chloe. She knew she liked the redhead probably more than she could guess, but she was still a bit afraid to say she loved her, even if it was to herself.

Beca finally finished the mix and saved it on her flashdrive happily, when she saw her phone was ringing.

"Hello?" she asked.

_ "Beca, it's me."_ She heard her mom's soft voice through the phone.

"Hey mom." Beca said. "What's up?"

_"Beca, I need you to go to your father's house right now."_ Suzanne said.

"Alright. Give me ten minutes." Beca said and hung up. She put on some shoes, grabbed her phone and was out the door.

In a few minutes, she was knocking on her father's front door. This time, she was greeted by him. He waved at her and let her in.

"Beca, we need to talk." Dr. Mitchell said, leading his daughter to the living room. "Take a seat."

Beca did so and took a seat on the couch, facing her mother, who was sitting on a chair.

"We received the results." Suzanne said. "It said you're not biologically our daughter."

Although Suzanne was trying to be strong, Beca saw tears in the corner of her eyes.

"We contacted this couple we told you about and the laboratory compared your DNA with theirs and…" Dr. Mitchell began, but Beca could guess the rest of the sentence.

"So… it's true. You guys were also a victim of genetic rape?" Beca asked.

"Apparently, yes." Suzanne said.

"We talked to this couple and they really want to meet you." Dr. Mitchell said. "At first I said no, you're _our_ daughter, I was afraid they'd want to take you away from us."

"But I reminded him that you're an adult, this decision is _yours_." Suzanne said. "They explained they're not trying to… claim you or steal you, they only want to get to know you. You're their biological daughter after all."

Beca was silent. This was a lot to take in. So, she came out of Suzanne's uterus, but she had a biological mother and father? This was a lot to take in when you're only nineteen.

"What are you guys gonna do?" Beca found herself asking.

"We'll join this couple suing the clinic and the doctor." Dr. Mitchell said.

"_And_ if you want to meet them, we're not gonna stop you." Suzanne said.

"Of course… I'm still your daughter." Beca said. Suzanne smiled and gave her a tight hug, crying.

"You are, you are!" Suzanne said. "You're our little DJ."

Beca smiled, seeing how emotional her mother was. She thought if meeting this couple would do good to her mother and father, but a big part of her wanted to meet them, they were her biological parents after all.

"Would you guys be mad at me if I said I wanted to meet them?" Beca asked.

"Of course not!" Dr. Mitchell said. "This is _your_ decision. The doctor and his employees made the mistake."

Beca nodded.

"I think… I think I wanna meet them." She nodded. "What… what are they like?"

"Well, we don't know much about them, except that they also have a kid. A daughter." Dr. Mitchell said.

"That means… I have a sister?" Beca asked.

"Yeah." Suzanne nodded.

"And they live here." Dr. Mitchell said.

"But… if they have a daughter and that happened to them, their daughter has be the same age as me or older, right?" Beca asked.

"Yeah, she was born a week after you." Suzanne nodded. Beca nodded too. A week into spring break and she received this bomb.

"Okay." Beca said. "Man."

"I know." Suzanne nodded. "But don't worry, sweetie, we don't love you any less."

"Me neither." Beca said. "And I'm not gonna trade you for this couple. You're still my parents."

Steven and Suzanne smiled at her. They were glad the conversation went better than they'd expected. Beca was being very mature.

* * *

_Well, this chapter was a little dramatic, but I have to say I can't to post the next few chapters because they contain Bechloe fluffy stuff and I think you'll love it. So see you next week, don't forget to review ^-^_


	10. Chapter 10

_It took me a few extra hours to update because it was a long weekend and we went to the beach (my family and I, and there wasn't internet there) and I came back a while ago. _

_Oh and I have to say: 114 followers and 37 favorites?! Thank you guys who've been reading and reviewing/following/favoriting my story! You guys don't know how much you mean to me :) now go, read on!_

* * *

Three days after the news, Suzanne called Beca to tell the couple would like to meet her tomorrow, if that was okay with her. Beca said it was alright, it wasn't too soon. She was dealing with this situation better than expected, she was actually okay with. Sure, the first day was a bit freaky, but then she was okay. She knew she was still her parents' daughter and that nothing would change. Sure, their relationship might a little weird in the beginning, but pretty soon it'd be back to normal.

Beca spent the rest of the day inside, making sure her mix was perfect for when Chloe got home, she wanted to surprise the redhead. Once she made sure the mix was as perfect as it could be, she went straight to the shower.

The next morning, Beca took a shower and chose an outfit to go meet her biological parents. She wanted to make a good impression, but she also wanted to be herself. Deciding that being herself was the best option, she chose any outfit and got ready.

She texted her father and mother to say she was on her way over. A few minutes later, she was knocking on the door and her mother answered with a small smile.

"Mom, when I was in the hospital, Chloe said she told you about her being my girlfriend…" Beca said, not knowing if it was a question or a statement.

"Yeah." Suzanne said.

The two went to the living room and sat on the couch.

"I was going to tell you myself… I'm sure hearing it from her was a bit weird." Beca said.

"No." Suzanne said. "I'm not disappointed or mad at you. I will love you no matter what, and your father will too. I don't care who you chose to date, you're still our daughter."

Beca smiled and hugged her mom.

"Thanks mom." Beca said. "So what did you think of her?" she asked once she pulled apart.

"She's sweet. She was very worried about you." Suzanne said. "I wanna get to know her better."

"That'll be good, mom." Beca smiled. "I'm glad you liked her."

"Your father did too. He said someone who did that for his daughter had his respect." Suzanne giggled along with Beca.

"Yeah. When she comes back, we can go out for dinner." Beca said. "When are you leaving?"

"Oh, your father and I still have to find a lawyer and sue that doctor. It's gonna take a while." Suzanne said.

"You think you're gonna win the case?"

"Yeah, there's evidence he's done that to other women." Suzanne nodded.

"Well, then good." Beca said. "Where are dad and Sheila?"

"Your father is making lunch, Sheila is at a conference in New York." Suzanne said.

Beca nodded. She and Suzanne heard Steven open the door and greet people. Beca stood up and suddenly felt nervous.

The couple who came in, followed by Dr. Mitchell, looked different than Beca expected. They looked nice and happy, and the woman looked _a lot_ like Beca. She had chocolate brown hair, but her eyes only a bit lighter than Beca's. Her features were the same, even her smile. The man also looked like her, his eyes were a darker blue, just like Beca's. And their daughter looked exactly like Beca, except her eyes were as light as the woman's.

"Hello, it's nice to finally meet you in person." Suzanne said as she shook the woman's hand.

"Yes. I'm sorry it has to be under these circumstances, though." The woman said.

The woman looked into Beca's eyes and something stopped. She felt some kind of connection to this woman she couldn't explain. Sure, her relationship with her parents had never been the best one, even before the divorce.

"Hi, I'm Sharon, this is my husband, Thomas Olson." The woman said, shaking Beca's hand.

"Hi, nice to meet you, I'm Beca." She shook Sharon's hand and then shook Thomas' hand. "And this is our daughter, Laurie."

The girl with them smiled at Beca and also shook her hand and they sat down.

"I'm sorry for what happened to you guys." Beca said. "I mean, I only heard one side of the story."

"Yeah. That was a shock." Sharon said.

"How did you find this all out?" Beca asked.

"A few years ago, we were thinking about having another child and we knew we had embryos left, so we went to our doctor, but he said all our embryos had been used." Sharon explained.

"We heard about fraud and a story about mislabeling Petri dishes from our friends in that clinic, so we started asking questions and the doctor confirmed having implanted our embryos on other couples." Thomas said. "Even though we never agreed to donate our embryos."

"It took a few weeks, but the doctor gave us the names of the women he implanted our embryos in. We tried to find them, but out of 5 used embryos, there was only one live birth." Sharon said.

"We asked the police for help, it took us some time to track you down, since your parents divorced, but we did talk to Suzanne about this."

"When we heard it was confirmed, we wanted to sue that doctor. There was enough evidence so we went for it." Thomas said.

"And we found out we had a daughter out there, we just had to meet her." Sharon said and Beca could tell she was getting a little emotional.

"We don't want you to feel like we're trying to steal you or sue for your custody, we know we're all adults and we can handle this in a mature way." Thomas said, making everyone nod.

"Uhmm, Suzanne? Could you help me set the table, please?" Steven asked.

"Sure." Suzanne stood up from her seat.

"Do you guys want help?" Beca asked.

"No, that's okay, sweetie." Suzanne smiled and left. Sharon turned to Beca with a small smile. "So Beca, tell us about yourself." She said. "Well… Man, I don't even know where to start." Beca said. "What do you like to do?" Sharon asked, wanting to make this easy for her.

"Well… I like to listen to music and mix music." Beca said.

"Like a DJ?" Sharon asked.

"Yeah."

"Cool, Laurie is a DJ too." Thomas said. Beca turned to the girl;

"Really?"

"Yeah. I started mixing when I was fourteen, it was for fun but soon I got addicted to it. I got my own mixing material when I turned sixteen." Laurie spoke with a smile.

"It _is_ addicting." Beca said and the girl chuckled. "But mixing for me turned to be more of a… a way to escape. I started when my parents were fighting, I'd listen to two songs at the same time, turning the volume up so I couldn't hear them. But before I knew it, I was addicted."

"You must've taken the divorce pretty hard." Thomas said.

"I did. I mean, I always knew my parents wanted me, they went to a fertility clinic for God's sake! I thought they'd never divorce." Beca said.

"Your parents tried for a long time?" Sharon asked.

"Yeah. Four years." Beca nodded. "And if it hadn't been for this mistake I think they'd be childless today. And I wouldn't exist for sure."

"We're happy we could help." Sharon offered her a smile. "I mean, we never wanted to donate our embryos. The thought of somebody else having our child was terrifying. But now I see we had the chance to make another couple happy, this turned out not so bad."

Beca smiled.

"And I find out that I have two sets of parents and a sister!" Beca giggled. "I'm just glad this didn't turn out badly."

"Us too." Sharon nodded. "We understand that, although you're biologically our daughter, Suzanne and Steven gave birth to you, raised you and took care of you all these years. They're your real parents." Thomas said. "You're theirs."

Beca smiled. She felt so good, she was in the living room talking to this couple, she thought it'd be very awkward.

"I can't help but think how I look like you guys." Beca admitted, looking between Sharon and Thomas, who were both giggling. "I mean, I always thought it was weird that both my parents had brown eyes and my eyes were blue, but I never thought much about it."

"Yeah." Sharon giggled. "I'm surprised too, I mean, you and Laurie could be twins!"

Laurie and Beca laughed and looked at each other.

"Well, we _are_ kind of like twins, right? I mean, we were born a week apart." Laurie said.

"Yeah." Beca nodded.

"Hey Beca!" Laurie said. Beca turned to her. "Could you show me some of your mixes one day? I mean, I'd love to compare my stuff to someone else's."

"Sure, that'd be okay." Beca nodded. "I have some extra free time now the Bellas rehearsals are over."

"Wait, the Bellas?" Laurie asked.

"Yeah."

"You go to Barden? You're in the Barden Bellas?"

Beca giggled as Laurie's excitement grew with every question.

"Yeah."

"Oh my God! I love them! I saw them perform in Carolina University a few days ago!" Laurie said. "I loved it when that girl started singing _Bulletproof_, it sure made things more interesting."

"Yeah, I was singing _Bulletproof_ actually." Beca said.

"Wow, your voice is beautiful!" Laurie said. Sharon and Thomas were laughing at their daughter's usual excitement.

"Thanks." Beca blushed a little.

"Did you guys make it to the Finals?"

"No, actually… we were in third place." Beca said. Laurie's smile fell a little.

"Oh." She said.

"I was actually kicked off the team for singing that song." Beca rolled her eyes.

"That sucks." Laurie said.

"It does." Beca shrugged.

"I thought you guys were so good, if you changed the set list, you guys would be perfect!" Laurie said.

"Well, thanks, Laurie, I think so too. But the leader doesn't listen to anyone." Beca rolled her eyes. "You know, one day I could show you the Bellas house and the place we used to rehearse. We have all these photos of the old Bellas and stuff like that."

"That'd be great!" Laurie said. "But… can you do that if you're out of the team?"

"I think so. I know someone…" Beca giggled, thinking that Chloe could arrange that for them.

"Excuse me, guys?" Suzanne said, making everyone look at her. "Lunch is ready."

oO0Oo

Beca spent the rest of the afternoon bonding with Sharon, Thomas and Laurie. She felt it was extremely easy, they were nice people. She found out she and Laurie had a lot in common and she liked the other girl a lot. She wanted to introduce her to Chloe.

A few days later, she received a call from Laurie, asking her if she wanted to hang out. Beca invited her over to the Bellas house, where she was. Aubrey wasn't there and she was the only one who would mind.

Beca showed Laurie her mixes, Laurie showed Beca hers and they talked about them. Both girls were very talented DJs and their mixes were great. It took them a while to separate from the computers, but when they did, Beca decided to take Laurie out for some coffee on campus. She told her she had a girlfriend and Laurie was okay about it, she wanted to meet Chloe in fact.

Beca even told Laurie about how badly she took her parents' divorce and Laurie felt guilty. She was the same age as Beca, but her life had been way easier. A part of her wished Beca had been her sister from the beginning, that they would've been twins or something so Beca wouldn't have to suffer.

They were on their way back to the house after long talks, laughter and bonding. Beca was so glad she had a sister she could share stuff with, and a sister that accepted her.

Beca opened the door and heard some noise in the house. She frowned and went upstairs to find Chloe putting her clothes back in her closet. When the redhead spotted her, she ran to her and threw her arms around her, screaming in surprise.

"Oh my God! I missed you so much!" Chloe said and stepped away. "I told my parents about us and they are _thrilled_ to meet you!"

Chloe then noticed there was a second person with them, a person who looked like a second Beca.

"Am I seeing double or do you have a twin?" Chloe asked, looking between them, now wondering if she even hugged the right Beca.

Beca laughed.

"No, you're not seeing double, and _no_, I don't have a twin." Beca said. "Chloe, this is Laurie, my sister."

Chloe smiled at Laurie.

"Nice to meet you." She said. "I thought you were an only child, Beca."

"Well, remember the DNA test my parents asked me to take?" Chloe nodded. "It turns out I'm not biologically their daughter. Over spring break I met my biological parents and found out I had a sister."

"Oh, that's… good?" Chloe said, uncertain. Both girls laughed.

"It's great. We're both only children, so having a sister was good news to both of us." Laurie said.

"Yeah." Beca nodded. "_And_ Laurie's a DJ too!"

"Oh dear God, there's two of them!" Chloe joked, making the two laugh again. "Don't let Aubrey hear that, though, she'll freak out."

"Oh, where is she then?" Beca joked.

"So, what have you girls been up to?" Chloe asked.

"We listened to each other's mixes, talked, Beca took me out for coffee and I got to see a bit of the campus." Laurie said. "It's been a very fun afternoon."

"I bet. So, no movie? You don't like movies too?" Chloe asked Laurie.

"Well, I'm not a fan." Laurie said.

"Oh God!" Chloe said and Beca laughed.

"Why? You don't like movies?" Laurie asked Beca.

"No, they're too predictable." Beca shrugged.

"Yeah, I think so too." Laurie said.

"Oh, I was telling Laurie that one day I could show her the place we used to rehearse." Beca said. "If you could arrange that…?"

Chloe didn't know if Beca was actually making a puppy god face, but if she did, she looked very cute.

"I could." Chloe nodded. "I think it should be before spring break is over, though."

"Sure." Beca nodded and turned to Laurie. "Any specific day is better for you?"

"No, I'm free. Just call me and I'll come." Laurie said.

"Great." Beca said and Laurie looked at her watch.

"It's getting late, I should get going." Laurie said. "I should let Chloe get some rest."

Beca smiled, knowing her girlfriend was probably tired.

"Well, I'll see which day is better for us and I'll give you a call." Beca said.

"Sure. One day you could bring Chloe over. I'm sure mom and dad would love to meet her too." Laurie said.

"Sure." Beca said, bringing her sister to the door. She watched her get in her car and then she closed the door and went back to Chloe.

"You look happy." Chloe said. Beca gave her a smile.

"I am. I mean, I spent my whole childhood wishing I'd have a sibling and now I have one!" Beca said. "One who is also a DJ and likes the same stuff I do!"

"I'm happy for you. She seems to be a great girl." Chloe said.

"Well I'm still getting to know her, but from what I know, she is a great girl." Beca said and looked at the redhead. She giggled and pulled her in for a hug.

"Whoa, _you_ are _initiating_ contact?!" Chloe asked. "What happened?"

"Shut up, I missed you." Beca said. Chloe smiled and hugged Beca back just as tightly.

"You know, it was fun back in Florida. But I _did_ listen to _Titanium_ a lot." Chloe smirked.

It took Beca a moment to realize what Chloe was talking about and when she did, her face must've sold her out, because Chloe laughed out loud.

"Were you thinking about our shower encounter?" Beca asked. Chloe bit her lips, blushing a little. "Oh my God, you _were_! You dirty little bird!"

Chloe laughed at Beca's choice of words.

"By the way, has Aubrey shown up these days?"

"Nope, not once." Beca sighed. "I don't know if she's coming back."

Chloe sighed. She hadn't heard from the blonde ever since the incident with Beca.

"Well, I have to go back to unpacking." Chloe said.

"Want some help?"

"Sure."

The two went upstairs and were able to unpack Chloe's entire luggage in a few minutes. Chloe decided she should take a shower, so she just grabbed her towel and went to the bathroom.

Beca smiled to herself. She felt better these days: her new parents were very nice people, her sister was a great girl and her girlfriend was back.

Chloe went back to the room and grabbed an outfit. Beca was surprised when she saw Chloe drop her towel. Her breath caught in her throat when she saw the redhead's body. Sure, she had seen it multiple times, especially since Chloe was helping her because of the scalp injury, but back then she didn't look. But now, she couldn't take her eyes off of her.

"Chloe… I…" Beca tried to formulate the phrase. "I want to show you something."

Beca left the room and went to her room to get her laptop and when she was back, Chloe was already dressed. Apparently, she had no idea Beca had been watching her.

"What is it?" Chloe asked.

Beca sat on the bed and motioned for Chloe to join her, which she did. Beca showed her the mix she'd been working on and watched Chloe's face.

When the mix ended, Chloe threw her arms around Beca, giggling and squealing.

"I love it, this is perfect!" she said. "_This_ is gonna be my new lady-jam."

"That's nice." Beca said with a giggle. "I'm glad you liked it."

"It's the song from the club, right?" Beca nodded. "What's the second song?"

"_Turn Me On_ by David Guetta." Beca said.

"Man, you _really_ wanted me to have a new lady-jam." Chloe giggled. "So, what's _your_ lady-jam, Mitchell?"

"I, uhm, don't have a lady-jam." Beca said.

"You don't? Really?" Chloe asked, frowning. "Everybody has a lady-jam. Even _Aubrey_ has one."

Beca giggled, but turned serious again.

"I don't." she shrugged.

"Why not?" Chloe asked. "You don't like listening to music when you're masturbating?"

Beca blushed furiously as she thought of her next words. She closed her eyes and took a deep breath.

"Inevermasturbated." She said in one breath, hoping her girlfriend had heard, 'cause she didn't want to repeat.

"You… you what?" Chloe asked. "You _never_ masturbated?! That is a lie, right?"

"No, it's not." Beca said, avoiding looking Chloe in the eye.

"Beca," Chloe said. Beca reluctantly looked at her. "please tell me you're joking."

"No, I'm not." Beca said. "I never masturbated."

"How is that possible? Don't you have desires?" Chloe asked. "Don't you ever think about something that arouses you?"

Beca was embarrassed by all these questions, she knew Chloe was very confident about her sexuality, but Beca was a different story.

"No." she answered simply.

"Are you saying nothing arouses you?"

"Uhm… you… you arouse me." Beca confessed, her face getting redder by the second. Chloe didn't seem to be embarrassed or smirking, she was dead serious.

"Then why don't you think about me and masturbate?" Chloe asked. Beca shrugged, rather than answering. "I mean, I think about you when I masturbate."

"Can you please stop saying this word?" Beca asked nervously.

"Beca, this is natural. Not only guys, but girls do it too. It's a way of discovering your own body." Chloe said. "It shocks me that you never did it. You never even had the curiosity to try it?"

"No." Beca said. "I mean… it's _my_ body, you know? I don't think it's great, sometimes I even hate my body. Why would I even touch it?"

Chloe sighed.

"Why don't you try it? Every gynecologist recommends this, doctors recommend this, you're gonna be discovering your own body. Something you should've done when you hit puberty or even before that." Chloe said. Beca made a disgusted face, but then giggled.

"Are you telling me to go lock in my room and touch myself?" she asked.

"Basically." Chloe said.

Beca's smile slowly disappeared when she saw her girlfriend was serious.

"You're serious." She said.

"You bet your ass I am." Chloe said. "I mean, you're nineteen and you _never_ touched yourself?"

"It's not that big of a deal…" Beca started.

"_I_ think it is!" Chloe said.

"Come on! I mean, I never thought of myself as a sex goddess, I don't think I will be. _You_ can barge into my shower all confident and sexy, _you_ can make these sexy innuendos that make me go crazy, but I don't think I can do that, you know? Sometimes I even ask myself if I could _ever_ get you aroused."

Chloe sighed.

"Beca, you're beautiful the way you are and you _do_ get me aroused." Chloe said. "I know you have some problems with yourself, but there are no reasons not to feel confident! I mean, come on, if you can't even be naked with yourself, how can you, one day, be naked with _me_?"

Beca sighed again.

"It's just…" Beca sighed again. "Ever since those guys did what they did to me I felt dirty. I started cutting myself more often, I never wanted someone getting near my private parts again. I felt like if I ever touched myself it'd be a proof that I'd enjoyed it. I… some days I would think 'I don't want to have a vagina anymore, I want this off of me, so I can never be hurt again'. It was only there to remind of what I went through and how much I suffered. Other days I thought maybe it might be different with someone else, but then, who would want to be with the damaged girl? Who would want to be with damaged, dirty, corrupted me?"

Beca wasn't even crying and she didn't show signs she was going to cry.

Chloe grabbed her face to make her look at her.

"Beca, _I_ want you. _I_ want the damaged, dirty, corrupted girl because I think I can turn her back into the amazing girl I know she is." She said. "These men did something horrible to you, but nobody else is ever gonna hurt you that way again, especially not me. And if you touch yourself, it won't mean you enjoyed it. It means you enjoy something _else_."

Beca looked into Chloe's blue eyes and thought about what she said. She knew she was right, but after long years of trying to get over it, it was still hard to get over it.

Beca nodded and Chloe gave her a kiss.

"Okay?"

"Yeah." Beca nodded. "Thanks, I feel better now."

Chloe smiled.

"Good." She gave her another kiss and let go of her face. "So, wanna go out to dinner?"

* * *

_Sorry to disappoint many of you who thought Aubrey would be her sister, well I do have some tricks up my sleeves, but you're gonna have to wait ;) see you next week and don't forget to review :)_


	11. Chapter 11

_Well I have nothing to say, except thank you guys who'd been following/reading/favoriting/reviewing my story, it means a lot to me :)_

* * *

A few days later, Chloe was going to the hospital to remove her nodes. They'd been extremely painful for the last months and now that she wasn't going to sing anymore, she thought it was a good idea to get rid of them. She warned Beca about it and the brunette was a bit worried at first, but she thought Chloe was gonna get rid of the pain she'd been suffering from.

In the afternoon, Chloe was relaxing in the hospital, after surgery, listening to music as her doctor came in to check on her, when her phone vibrated once on the table in front of her. She checked and saw a message from Aubrey.

_ We're in the Finals, rehearsal on Monday._

Chloe was so happy she started tapping the table with her hand, reading the text over and over. She then grabbed her cell phone and texted her girlfriend.

Beca was excited, but she didn't think Aubrey would want her back after Semi-Finals, so she didn't know if she should show up. Chloe convinced her to, but she was still a bit reluctant.

Monday after spring break, the Bellas were reunited again, all happy that they were back in the show.

"The a-ca-gods have looked down on us and given us a second chance." Aubrey said, handing the Bellas their set list.

"I texted Beca." Chloe said. Aubrey turned to her.

"You did what?"

"She makes us better." Chloe nodded.

"That's not an opinion for you to have, Chloe!" Aubrey hissed angrily.

"Why? Because it's not yours? You're not always right, you know." Chloe said.

"We will win without her." Aubrey handed her one sheet of paper and made these her final words.

Beca decided she'd try and apologize to Jesse, it wasn't his fault after all. He didn't seem to accept her apology, and this time she had to both apologize to him _and_ tell him she was dating Chloe, that is if he didn't already know.

Beca was reluctant to show up at rehearsal, but she decided it'd be good to apologize and see if she had at least a chance of coming back, so she grabbed her phone and started making her way over to the auditorium where they usually rehearsed.

Aubrey was being Aubrey, maybe even worse this time. It was the first day of rehearsal and she was already pointing out things the girls were doing wrong, things they weren't even doing wrong.

Things resulted in an argument and Aubrey stress-vomited in front of everybody again, this time, not embarrassed about it. After that, it was chaos: Cynthia Rose was groping Stacie, Ashley, Jessica, Denise were in the rows, Fat Amy was holding Aubrey, Chloe was trying to steal the pitch pipe from the blonde, Lilly fell on Aubrey's vomit and was making a vomit-angel. And that was when Beca walked in.

"Guys!" she was kind of shocked by the sight, and the _smell_. "Guys, stop! What is going on?"

Stacie stopped blowing the rape whistle, Cynthia Rose stopped groping her and everybody stopped what they were doing. Lilly sat up, Aubrey grabbed the pitch pipe and stood up.

"Nothing." She said, adjusting herself. "Nothing, this is a Bellas rehearsal."

"I know, I just…" Beca approached them slowly. "wanted to say that I'm sorry. What I did was a really dick move, and I really shouldn't have changed the set without asking you guys and I definitely shouldn't have left."

The girls all started between her and Aubrey, watching the blonde's reaction carefully.

"I let you guys down and I'm really sorry." Beca said. "And Aubrey, if you'd have me, I want back in."

Aubrey just stared at her and didn't answer. Beca took that as a hint and slowly turned around. She grabbed a chair by the piano and looked at Aubrey before she started to walk away slowly. She stopped a few feet away from the door and looked back at Aubrey again. Beca was starting to feel like there was no hope, when Aubrey called her.

"Wait!"

Beca immediately let go of the chair and turned around.

"Thank you, that would've been embarrassing."

Aubrey apologized for being hard on everyone and took a seat.

"By the way, I'm also sorry for saying you were hooking up with Jesse even knowing you were dating Chloe." Aubrey said. "I was mad."

"Well, I guess we don't know that much about each other." Beca said. "About most of you, really."

The girls all confessed things to each other, and they all showed support when they heard Beca and Chloe were dating. Aubrey threw the pitch pipe to Beca, but the brunette didn't catch it and it landed on Aubrey's vomit.

"I'm sorry…" Aubrey said, staring between the pitch pipe and Beca.

"Maybe not here." Beca said, pointing the vomit.

The girls went to the pool where they had the riff-off, knowing there wouldn't be anyone there. Besides being empty, the acoustics on that place was amazing.

Aubrey finally picked a different song, she picked_ Just The Way You Are_ by Bruno Mars for them to sing and Beca asked Chloe to take the lead. The girls sang a_ Just The Way You Are/Just a Dream_ mash up, which turned out to be amazing, and decided they could go back to the Bellas house for some drink and to cool off.

After practice, Aubrey, Chloe and Beca all went to the Bellas house, while the others went to their own dorms to get changed. Chloe was happy to have Aubrey back with them.

"It seems like the girls were all happy about changing the songs." Chloe said.

"Yeah, they did." Beca nodded. "Hey Aubrey?"

"Yeah?" Aubrey asked as she grabbed plates and cups to put some snacks and the drinks.

"Do you think next time it'd be possible for me to invite my sister too? I think she'd love to meet the Bellas." Beca said.

"You have a sister?"

"Yeah, it's a long story. She loves the Bellas, and I think it'd be fun if we invited her over one day." Beca said.

"That'd be okay." Aubrey nodded with a smile. "Wanna help me put the snacks in the living room?"

Beca smiled and helped the blonde with the snacks and the cups. She got everything else ready while Aubrey and Chloe took showers and got ready.

A few minutes later the girls came and they started their fun. At first, they were just talking and drinking and sometimes singing. Beca and Chloe were glad they could be a couple around the group now and they didn't have to hide.

This time, Aubrey drank a lot and pretty soon, she was embarrassing herself. The girls were asking her to do stuff because they knew she'd do it. Beca was getting drunk too, but she stood by Chloe's side while they laughed and watched Aubrey dance.

The song ended and the girls all stood quiet, until Beca started singing loudly.

_"Long live the walls we crashed through!_" She raised her cup and the others joined her. _"All the kingdom lights shined just for me and you! I was singing long live all the magic we made and bring out all the pretenders! One day, we will be remembered._"

"Beca, I didn't know you knew Taylor Swift." Jessica commented.

"I do." Beca said. "I might give this badass vibe, but I like Taylor Swift."

"Cool." Jessica smiled.

"Oh, DJ, could you put on some of your mixes? Maybe your latest one?" Cynthia Rose asked.

"Oh no. My latest one is private, just for me and Chlo." Beca said.

"I think it's okay, Bec." Chloe said. "I mean, it's an amazing mix."

"Alright then." Beca said and tried to get up, but her head was spinning too fast. "Could you go get it for me? This room is spinning."

"I don't think the room is the problem." Chloe giggled as she stood up.

Beca watched her leave the room and turned to the girls.

"I wanna do more shots!" some of them cheered.

When Chloe came back to the living room, she found her girlfriend sitting on the ground doing tequila shots. She sighed, thinking she'd already had too many drinks, but she plugged the flashdrive and put on Beca's latest mix.

When Beca heard the song playing, she finished her shot and stood up with some effort.

"Chlo, this is our song!" she grabbed Chloe's wrists and pulled her away from the laptop. "Let's dance!"

"Alright, only if you promise not to hurt me." Chloe joked.

"I promise." Beca smiled.

The other girls joined them dancing, and Chloe was surprised at how coordinated Beca was even drunk. She ended up dancing with all the girls, not only the redhead, and it was a lot of fun.

"Oh shit! Tomorrow is Tuesday and I have class!" Beca stopped dancing for a moment. "Stupid Beca!" she slapped her own forehead, but then winced when she did it too hard. "Ow."

Chloe giggled and pulled her closer, wrapping her arms around her. She kissed her forehead and rested her head against Beca's. Beca smiled and hugged her girlfriend back.

"I love you, Chlo." She said softly.

Chloe's eyes widened at this and she looked at Beca.

"You what?"

"I love you." Beca repeated, looking up at her eyes. Chloe felt her eyes filling with tears.

"Is it you or the alcohol speaking?" she giggled along with Beca.

"It's me with a little help from the alcohol." Beca winked at her and Chloe giggled, giving her a kiss on the lips.

"I love you too." She said, looking into the DJ's dark blue eyes.

Beca smiled and pulled her in for a passionate kiss. The two were so involved with each other they didn't notice the girls giving them cat whistles.

The pulled apart and Beca noticed someone was calling her.

"Hey DJ!" Cynthia Rose said. "Fat Amy and I are having a discussion over here, you might wanna help us." She put her arm around Beca's shoulders, gesturing with her other hand as she took her to the kitchen. "Fat Amy thinks you can fit in this cabinet, but I don't think this is possible."

Cynthia Rose pointed the cabinet beside the one under the sink, which was pretty small.

"Yeah no, she fits there." Amy said. "We once had a cabinet-fitting contest in Tasmania in high school, I had a friend who could fit in a one half this size."

"I think I can fit in there." Beca said, looking at the cabinet.

"What? No way, it's too small!" Cynthia Rose said.

"You think so? Wanna bet?" Beca crossed her arms and raised an eyebrow.

"Yeah. Five bucks says you don't fit there." Cynthia Rose said and shook hands with Beca.

Beca opened the cabinet door, took the things from inside and slowly got inside. The space was so small and it amazed both Cynthia Rose _and_ Amy that Beca actually fit there.

"See?" Beca said from inside.

"Get my phone, I have to take a picture!" Cynthia Rose said to the girls in the living room.

Jessica handed her the black phone and Cynthia Rose took a picture.

"Wait! Hey Shawshank, hold this cup and make a scared face." Amy said, handing her the red cup.

Beca held the cup close to her face and widened her eyes and pouted. Cynthia Rose and Amy took a picture and laughed.

"What are you guys taking pictures of?" Chloe asked and came into the kitchen. She looked at the cabinet and gasped. "Oh my God!" she brought her hands to her mouth.

"Look Chlo! I can fit here!" Beca spoke.

"I… I see that, Becs." Chloe said, still shocked. "Man, you are small."

"Yeah, I'm a tiny little woman!" Beca said giggling.

Chloe and Cynthia Rose helped her out and she got back to her feet.

"You're so tiny…" Chloe said, shaking her head and giggling.

"I am." Beca said. Chloe giggled and handed her a cup filled with water.

"Is this water?" Beca asked.

"Yeah, I think you need it." Chloe said.

"I don't want it." Beca said, looking up at Chloe with a pout. "Go get me some alcohol, bitch."

Chloe giggled, knowing Beca was kidding.

"First of all, I think you've had enough to drink and second, I'm not your bitch." Chloe said.

"No, I haven't had enough to drink and yes, you are my bitch." Beca said. "Go get me more alcohol. Bitch."

"Go get it yourself." Chloe shrugged and turned around.

Beca smirked and wrapped her arms around Chloe's waist before the redhead had a chance to leave. She smiled and placed a soft kiss on the ginger's shoulder.

"Hey Beca, I dare you to show us another sexy dance." Stacie said. Beca looked up at her and paid attention. "And you have to leave Chloe breathless!"

"Okay." Beca shrugged and agreed, although they weren't even playing Truth or Dare. "I'll choose my song." She walked over to the laptop and searched for a specific song while the girls all settled down in the living room to watch Beca's dance. They insisted Chloe should sit on a separated chair.

Beca pressed play and went to the middle of the room and stood with her back to the girls.

_Suck my cockiness, lick my persuasion _  
_Eat my poison and swallow your pride down, down _

Beca began by rocking her hips slowly as the song began, receiving a few claps.

_Place my wants and needs over your resistance_  
_ And then you come around_  
_ You come around _  
_You come around _

Then, Beca turned to face the girls as she looked directly at Chloe with a smirk as the next part began. She began singing along with Rihanna as she pointed at the redhead.

_I want you to be my sex slave_  
_ Anything that I desire _  
_Be one with my femin ay _  
_Set my whole body on fire_

_They mad at Rihanna game_  
_ Taking over your empire_  
_ She may be the queen of hearts_  
_ But I'm gonna be the queen of your body parts _

Beca stepped closer to Chloe and winked at her as she looked her up and down as she sang the last part. She placed her hands on Chloe's knees and got lower than her eye level as she shook her head, making her hair go everywhere as she still rocked her hips in a way that drove Chloe completely insane, she was close to hyperventilating. Beca then stepped back and began rocking her hips again.

_No one can do ya the way that I do_  
_ Girl I wa-a-ant_  
_ Youuuuu _

Beca pointed directly at Chloe as she changed the word 'boy' in the song for 'girl'. She then turned around for the next part of the song.

_ I love it, I love it_  
_I love it when you eat it_  
_ I love it, I love it _  
_I love it when you eat it_

When that part started, Beca did something that made every girl in the room drop their jaws: she started _twerking_. In a way that would make Miley Cyrus completely jealous.

Chloe tried to control the feeling inside her, her whole body temperature was rising very fast and she suddenly felt like the room was foggy and she could only see Beca. The brunette's hips and butt were moving so quick and in such a sexy way, no one inside that room had _ever_ seen anyone do it. And the way Beca kept running her fingers through her hair as she bit her lower lip…

_Suck my cockiness, lick my persuasion_  
_ Eat my poison and swallow your pride down, down_  
_ Place my wants and needs over your resistance _  
_And then you come around You come around _  
_You come around _

Beca kept it up, dancing and singing along with Rihanna, flipping her hair and sometimes biting her lips. The girls were so impressed, they even forgot to clap sometimes. She was rocking her hips to the rhythm and singing, but then she suddenly stopped and turned sideways to the girls.

_I love it, I love it_  
_ I love it when you eat it _  
_I love it, I love it_  
_ I love it when you eat it _

She started twerking again, flipping her hair and singing along with the words as she looked at Chloe. Her knees were slightly bent and her butt seemed to be moving faster than before, if that was even possible. She knew the redhead, or any of the other girls for that matter, could _not_ take their eyes off of her ass.

Beca seemed to have a choreography ready as she danced. They couldn't believe she was drunk, then again, sober Beca would _never_ do this, in a million years.

When the song ended, Beca struck a pose and bit her lower lip, letting her hair fall to her face. She had a huge smirk on her face as she breathed hard.

It took the girls several seconds to snap out of their trance and to start clapping, all still shock.

"How the hell can you do _that_?!" Stacie asked and Beca shrugged.

"Man, I think I wanna trade places with Chloe." Cynthia Rose said.

"You must be a _fireball_ in bed!" Amy commented. Beca giggled and shrugged.

"What did you think, Chlo?" Stacie asked and everyone turned to Chloe, whose eyes were still wide and she was still staring at Beca, trying to think of words. She opened her mouth but nothing came out of it, she tried hard, but she really couldn't say anything.

"You left _all_ of us breathless!" Amy said.

"Mission succeeded." Beca said and pretended to put her gun away.

After that major shock, the girls decided it was time to go, they just remembered it was still Monday after all.

After everyone left, Chloe helped Aubrey go to bed and she helped her get changed, because the blonde was apparently reluctant too, she'd get easily distracted by something. She could be such a child when she got drunk.

Then Chloe went to her room to find her girlfriend there, already in her nightie and a huge grin across her face as she sat on Chloe's bed.

"Wanna join me, reddie?" she asked.

Chloe just smiled and changed into her nightie and slipped under the covers to join her girlfriend.

"So, I never got to hear what you thought of my performance?" Beca asked.

"Are you fucking kidding me?! That was a _major_ turn on!" Chloe said. "You really must be a fireball in bed!"

"You'll find out soon enough." Beca winked at her and gave her a kiss on the lips before lying down. Chloe turned out the lights and lied down too. She felt Beca wrapping her arms around her waist and smiled, resting her back against Beca's front.

"Night, Chlo. I love you." Beca said with eyes closed and her voice beginning to fade.

"I love you too, Beca." Chloe said, but she wasn't sure if the DJ heard her.

oO0Oo

The next morning, waking up Aubrey and Beca for their early morning classes was not an easy task. Aubrey complained the whole time as she had her breakfast, saying the Advil wasn't working and that she didn't want to go to class. Beca didn't get out of bed until Chloe had to practically drag her out and down to the kitchen.

"Seriously, why did you get yourselves so drunk if you knew you had classes early the next day?" Chloe crossed her arms and shook her head.

"I forgot." Aubrey simply said.

"And I didn't care." Beca said.

Aubrey suddenly turned to Beca, wide awake.

"You _have_ to teach me to twerk." She said. Beca gave her a very confused look.

"What?"

"That shit was so sexy, you _have_ to teach me!" Aubrey said.

"Wait… I twerked last night?" Beca asked.

"Oh yeah! Chloe could barely keep her hands at her sides. Or to herself for that matter." Aubrey smirked as she looked at the redhead, who blushed furiously.

"Oh! I remember now!" Beca said. "Oh God, I can't believe it!"

"Every single person in that room wanted to jump on you then and there!" Aubrey said.

Beca chuckled nervously.

"I don't think I'll be twerking again anytime soon unless there's alcohol." Beca said.

"Then we need to get you drunk again." Aubrey said.

"By the way, whose idea was it to put me inside that cabinet?" Beca asked.

"Yours." Chloe said.

"I should've known." Beca said.

Aubrey looked at her watch and knew she was gonna be late for class. She grabbed her purse and ran out the door.

Beca knew she had a few minutes before she had to leave, so she didn't hurry.

"Last night wasn't as blurry as the first one." Beca said.

"So you remember it?" Chloe asked, hoping she'd remember when she said she loved her.

"Most of it." Beca shrugged and looked up at her with a smile. "I remember telling you I loved you."

Chloe smiled back at her.

"That was really sweet." She said. "_And_ you didn't hurt me once!"

"That's always good news!" Beca laughed.

"Now I have a newest lady-jam." Chloe giggled.

"You are a dirty little bird." Beca rolled her eyes. "You know, one day, I was in my room, listening to my _Titanium/500 Miles_ mash up and I was thinking back to our first encounter in the shower."

Chloe giggled.

"It was a great day." Chloe said with a sigh, making Beca giggle.

"You know, my mind started playing with me, because it started imagining the shower encounter in ways it didn't occur…" Beca said, thinking.

Chloe looked at her and a wide grin appeared on her lips.

"Did you…?" she asked. Beca blushed furiously.

"I did…" she said, closing her eyes, preparing herself from the outburst she knew was coming.

Chloe screamed in happiness and threw her arms around Beca, suddenly forgetting the hangover.

"I'm so proud of you! I told you there was nothing to worry about!" she said and pulled apart, grabbing Beca's hands. "So did you like it? Did you enjoy yourself?"

Beca didn't know if this was normal, if Chloe asked Aubrey the same questions when she first masturbated, but it was all kind of making her uncomfortable, even though Chloe was her girlfriend.

"I… I don't feel very comfortable talking about this…" Beca said.

"Come on, Beca. I'm your _girlfriend_, it's not like I'm your gynecologist or your father." Chloe said.

Beca sighed and looked down at their hands. She let go of Chloe's hands and sat on the redhead's lap, straddling her, suddenly.

"Okay fine. I _did_ like it. A lot. I enjoyed myself." Beca smirked. "My fingers felt good, but I can't _wait_ to feel yours." She winked and kissed her cheek before getting off of her.

Beca grabbed her lap and headed for the door, leaving a frozen, dumbfounded Chloe sitting alone in the kitchen.

Beca grabbed her bag and came back downstairs. She opened the door and threw one last look at Chloe, who was staring at her with mouth wide open, speechless. The brunette twerked a little before winking at her girlfriend and leaving the house.

* * *

_Whoa, I can't believe I updated on a Tuesday (my time). But well, I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter. And I have to say: even though I'm not a fan of twerking because Miley made me feel sick when she did it, there was no other way to describe Beca's dancing. Just think of it in a way sexier way, alright? Well, see you next week! Don't forget to review :)_


	12. Chapter 12

_I finally discovered a tool that helps me update faster! I've decided to update a little longer chapter, all for you, awesome nerds!_

_Songs used in this chapter:_

Baby Got Back_ by Sir Mix a Lot_  
Superbass_ by Nicki Minaj__  
_Everything_ by Michael Bublé  
(in this order)_

* * *

Beca decided to go to rehearsals that afternoon, and she immediately regretted that, because the girls all asked her about twerking and how she could do that and they said she had to put that into the choreography, but she denied.

The next weeks all the girls could feel how relaxed and easy rehearsing was, except for the cardio. Everybody loved Beca's ideas so far, the songs she chose really showed their potential, but Beca was still choosing.

Beca asked her sister for help with the songs and Laurie gave her some great ideas and she incorporated. She invited Laurie over for the Bellas rehearsals several times and Laurie gave some great ideas.

When the Holidays came, Chloe and Aubrey left the Bellas house, leaving Beca all alone. She decided to accept her dad's offer and go to his house. It'd be better than spending all this time alone.

To her surprise, spending the Holidays with them was unbelievably pleasant. On Christmas day, Beca ate breakfast with Steven and Sheila, lunch she ate out with her mom and in the afternoon Suzanne dropped her off at Sharon and Thomas' house. She was surprised at the gifts she got, one being a new pair of headphones, which she completely loved, and two T-shirts.

It was two days before New Year's and Beca knew Aubrey and Chloe would be coming back soon, so she went back to the Bellas house to start cleaning it up and getting things ready.

Aubrey came back December 29th in the middle of the night and it almost gave Beca a heart attack, she almost attacked the blonde. But after the initial fright, the two talked and even hugged.

The next morning, December 30th, Aubrey left early to go see some people and some other details for their party, so Beca knew she was alone in the house. She was sleeping peacefully when she felt someone grab both sides of her face and press their lips to hers. After a few seconds of struggling, she realized it was Chloe and melted into the kiss.

"Hey!" Chloe said when she pulled apart. Beca sat up with a huge smile.

"Hey! Wow, I missed you!" Beca said.

"I missed you too." Chloe giggled. "I thought I'd greet Aubrey but… I didn't find her."

"She's out, she told me she'd be back for lunch." Beca said.

"I desperately need a shower. You stay here because I'm gonna come back for more kisses." Chloe winked and left the room.

oO0Oo

For their New Year's party, the Bellas invited some of the Trebles, some dates and even some classmates. It was a really great party, and it turned out to be bigger than everyone else had imagined. Beca was playing her mixes and pretty much just enjoying some of them with her girlfriend. They were dancing close, but not too close. Some people were already giving them disapproving looks and that made Beca uncomfortable.

When the countdown started, Chloe brought Beca closer to herself, saying she didn't want some stupid people to ruin their New Year. When everybody yelled 'Happy New Year', many people kissed others, and Chloe didn't want it any differently with her and Beca. She just pulled the DJ in for a kiss and didn't care about who was watching.

"Happy New Year." She smiled.

"Happy New Year." Beca smiled and leaned in for another kiss, when she heard whispering a few feet away from them.

"You were right. I can't believe it. It's so disgusting!" a female voice spoke.

"Why would two girls date? And why would someone at all date this Beca girl? She's shorter than my four-year-old cousin and she's like… ew!" another female voice said.

Beca turned her heard lightly to the right, but to Chloe's surprise, she didn't look hurt. She just made a face that looked like she was saying 'that sounds about right' and nodded.

"I was kind of waiting for someone to make a comment like that. There were way too many people supporting us." Beca looked up at Chloe.

"So… you're not hurt?" Chloe asked.

"No." Beca shook her head and shrugged. Chloe smiled.

"Good." Beca smiled back at her and kissed her again.

oO0Oo

It was still about three weeks before Finals and the Bellas were getting more nervous. Chloe wished she could find some way to blow off some steam before they had their finals and the Finals and after speaking to her parents, she had a very good idea.

"Hey Beca?" Chloe asked as the brunette came back from the kitchen eating an apple. Beca just looked at her and sat down on the bed. "What do you think about going away for a whole weekend? Me, you and the Bellas."

"Hmm, where?" Beca asked, chewing her apple, in which she seemed very interested.

"My parents have this lake cabin and it's gonna be empty for about two weekends and they told me I was free to use it, they said I could even bring you guys over." Chloe said. "Wouldn't it be great? I mean, it's far away from the city, there's a view to the lake and it's a really huge house."

Beca thought about it, going away for a weekend with her friends and girlfriend would be very fun. She smiled and looked back at Chloe.

"I think it'll be really fun." She said.

"Great! I'll tell the Bellas." Chloe said and left the room immediately.

Beca giggled and shook her head at her bubbly girlfriend and turned her attention back to her apple.

All the Bellas agreed, they thought one weekend away from school work and rehearsals would be a great thing. Since none of them had any class after lunch on Friday, they decided they'd drive after lunch. They decided they'd use the bus they rented for Regionals and drive.

The girls packed, filled the bus and stared driving. Chloe gave Amy the directions, but she said she could take the wheel whenever she felt tired.

The first part of the trip, Chloe spent beside Beca, but when the brunette fell asleep, Chloe decided to trade places with Amy, so the Aussie could rest.

When they arrived, only Stacie, Lilly and Jessica were awake and they gasped at the sight.

"Oh my God, is this your cabin?!" Jessica asked as she stared out the window.

"My parents', technically." Chloe said as she parked the bus. "But yeah."

"It's amazing!" Stacie said.

"Thanks." Chloe smiled. "Okay everybody! Wake up, we're here!"

The Bellas all started to wake up and stretch. Pretty much all of them were very surprised by the house they saw.

The wooden cabin was four story house, surrounded by trees and there was a small stream in front of it with a stone little bridge that had these small black lamps. There were yellow lamps hiding between the plants and on the ground illuminating the house and it made it look even more beautiful. Leading up to the front door there were these wooden steps with small yellow lights under them.

The girls grabbed their bags and followed Chloe to the house. The ginger opened the front door and looked around with a content sigh.

The hall was well-lit and beautiful. Inside, the house had a combination of wood and stones, and the walls and some ceilings were glass. Although it was getting cold outside, it was very comfortable inside.

"Okay, the rooms are on the second floor, my room is one with a 'C' on it and my brother's room has a 'D' on it, so it's pretty easy to find." Chloe giggled. "My parents rook has the double doors. Otherwise you can choose pretty much any room."

"This is amazing!" the girls said as they made their ways upstairs.

Beca was told she was gonna stay with Chloe, because the redhead wouldn't take it otherwise, but this was something Beca wouldn't say no to.

When the brunette entered Chloe's room she couldn't believe what her eyes were seeing. The room was huge, bigger than Chloe's room in the Bellas house or any room Beca had ever seen. Right when you walked into the door you had to turn right and to your left there was this wall where there was a bed. There was one yellow lamp on the ceiling, which for the first time, Beca noticed it was glass. Not only the ceiling, but the walls to, which wasn't really a problem because the room had a view to the lake and there was no other house in sight.

Then, there was a door leading to the bathroom and a closet beside it. Beca dropped her bag on the bed and was still looking around, mouth wide open.

"Chloe this is unbelievable!" she said, looking up at the blue sky.

"I love it too." Chloe said. "But wait until you see the rest of the house."

"I can't wait!" Beca said.

"Come on, you can unpack later, I wanna give the girls a quick tour." Chloe grabbed Beca's hand and called the rest of the girls to give them a tour.

She showed them the basement, which had a small living room and another two rooms. The basement's design was really beautiful, but there was nothing special. Then Chloe showed them the kitchen, the dining room and the living room. The kitchen had one glass wall with a view to the lake, and there was a door leading to the dining room, which also had the same glass wall to the lake, and the ceiling was also glass. The living room had one glass wall with a view to the woods and one part of the ceiling was glass.

Then, Chloe led them to another living room, one that didn't have a TV. The room was kinda circular, there were walls that were half stone and glass up to the ceiling. There were red cushions and behind the cushions were tables with candles, magazines, and a small fireplace in the middle of it. And the surprising part: there was this small staircase, which was like a tree house staircase, leading to this wooden floor, connected to the glass by steel wires and there were pillows and a blanket up there.

After that Chloe showed them the indoor/outdoor pool. It was outside, but there were glass walls and ceiling around it, making it look amazing. It was still outside, but the walls and the ceiling kept it warm.

"I figured after dinner we could come here for a little swim." Chloe said, to which everyone agreed.

For dinner, Chloe and Aubrey made some Chinese. The girls were still impressed by how beautiful the house was.

"Chloe this house is unbelievably amazing." Stacie said.

"Yes, and it's far from everything." Ashley said. "It feels like we're the only people in the world."

"Thanks, I'm glad you guys like it." Chloe said. "My parents said they probably won't use the house next weekend, we can come again."

"That'd be great!" everyone commented, making the redhead giggle.

After dinner, they all went to their rooms to put on their bathing suits and go to the pool. Chloe got ready, put on her white robe was just waiting for Beca, but the brunette couldn't seem to get out of the bathroom.

"Beca, come on, what's taking you so long?" Chloe asked.

"I don't like other people seeing my body!" Beca's response came from the bathroom.

"Come on, I've seen you naked like a zillion times!" Chloe rolled her eyes.

"I know _you _have, but none of the girls have!"

"And what do you think they'll do? Keep staring at you, drooling over you?" Chloe asked and Beca didn't say anything for a few minutes.

"Yeah, you're right." Beca opened the door and she was wearing her dark blue robe.

"Finally!" Chloe said with a sigh. She grabbed the two towels, grabbed Beca's hand and led the girls downstairs to the pool.

The pool was so big, it looked like a hotel swimming pool, the girls felt like they were in a resort. Chloe checked the pool temperature to make sure it was okay and after that, told the girls to put their robes or towels on the white pool chairs. There were three pool chairs inside the pool, where the water was like ankle deep. Stacie and Aubrey quickly sat down on two of those while the others enjoyed the warm water.

Beca was still standing outside the pool, not really wanting to take off her robe. She was very self-conscious about her body, except for Chloe, but that was because Chloe broke all personal boundaries that were between the two on the second day the two met.

"Hey Shawshank you're not gonna just stand there and watch my sexy ass, will ya?" Amy asked, noticing the tiny frame standing there.

Beca bit her lip.

"Come on, Bec, I told you! They're not gonna stare at you all the time." Chloe said.

"Yeah, we're all girls here, it's cool." Denise said.

_Yeah, but I'm dating one of you. _Beca thought to herself. She finally decided she'd called enough attention and took off her robe, quickly joining the girls on the pool before they had time to look at her body.

"Where did you get those abs?" she heard Stacie asked. So close.

"I just… work out." Beca shrugged.

"You surprise us more and more each day, Mitchell." Aubrey said, shaking her head.

Beca looked up at the sky and noticed the sun had set, but there were still traces of dark yellow and gold in the horizon and the stars were starting to show. She smiled felt herself relaxing. She wasn't listening to the girls for a while, until she felt a pair of warms wrap around her waist and pull her close and she melted into the embrace.

"Hands where we can see, Beale." Cynthia Rose said. Chloe giggled and kissed Beca's temple.

"You two really look cute together." Jessica said with a smile.

"Thanks." Beca and Chloe said with a smile.

"This place is so amazing." Beca said in a low voice. The others were engaged in little conversations, so they weren't paying attention to the two.

Chloe smiled. Beca turned around to face her, but Chloe didn't unwrap her arms around her waist. Beca leaned in and placed a soft kiss on Chloe's lips, pulled apart a second later with a smile as she looked at Chloe's blue eyes. The redhead smiled back and pulled Beca in for another kiss. Beca wrapped her arms around Chloe's neck and pulled her even closer. Beca parted her lips and let her tongue fight for dominance with the redhead's tongue. She was enjoying the sensation, until she was pulled underwater. It took a while for Beca to remind herself she couldn't breathe underwater, but the sensation of kissing someone so passionately underwater was so amazing she wished she _could_ breathe so the kiss would last longer.

After a while the two had to emerge for air. They rested their foreheads together and giggled as they breathed heavily.

"That was hot, but please don't have sex with us here." Aubrey said, making the couple laugh.

"We'll try." Beca said, and people were a bit scared because they didn't get her sarcasm.

The girls spent a couple hours more in the pool, talking, laughing, sometimes singing, splashing water at each other, while Beca and Chloe seemed to be too involved with each other. They were still holding each other face to face, with the brunette's arms around the ginger's neck. They pulled in for several more underwater kisses, but the other girls didn't seem to mind. Aubrey was happy to see both so happy.

After the pool, the girls all decided it'd be nice to go to the second living room and spend some time together, just talking and watching the stars.

They took showers and went there. Chloe put on some calm music, which some girls said were romantic. Chloe lit the fireplace and she and Beca went up to the small wooden floor with the pillows and the blanket. They lied down next to each other, Chloe's arms around Beca's waist and the DJ's head was on Chloe's chest.

The two girls were watching the stars quietly while they tried to listen to the songs. Beca was surprised at how much love she felt, and all for one person!

"Hey, you two have been quiet for a long time, is everything okay?" Stacie asked.

"Fine." Chloe said in a calm breath.

Beca looked up at her and kissed the corner of her mouth, then moved down to her jaw line, never having kissed someone so tenderly. She then started kissing Chloe's neck so lightly the redhead felt amazing, although Beca's lips seemed to burn on her skin. She felt shivers run down her spine and she closed her eyes.

"I love you so much, Chlo." Beca said and started kissing Chloe's neck again.

"I love you too. So much." Chloe turned to face her so she could capture her lips.

After a little while, they decided it was time for bed, so they went to their rooms and got ready. Beca put on a dark grey T-shirt and lied down, looking up at the stars with a small smile.

"You're all smiles today." Chloe said while brushing her teeth.

"I'm just happy." Beca shrugged.

Chloe raised an eyebrow at her and eyed her suspiciously.

"What?" Beca asked.

"Nothing, nothing. I just find those smiles very suspicious." Chloe said, going back into the bathroom.

"Oh, okay! You want me to me all frowns and quiet?" Beca giggled.

"I just think it looks like you want something." Chloe said from inside the bathroom.

"What more could I want? I have wonderful friends, Aubrey _finally _loosened the rains, I have a breathtaking girlfriend… how could I ask for more?" Beca said.

Chloe came back from the bathroom and joined her on the bed.

"It just looks like you want something, you're never so touchy feely and romantic towards me." Chloe said. "But hey, I'm not complaining."

"Believe me, if I wanted something from you, don't you think I'd just ask?" Beca asked.

"That _is _true." Chloe shrugged and sighed.

"By the way, my parents really want to meet you. Do you think we could out for dinner with them when we come back?"

"Sure, that'd be fun." Chloe said with a nod. "My parents wanted to meet you, too."

"I'd love to meet them!" Beca said.

"Okay, I'll call them and ask which day is better and I'll tell you." Chloe said.

"That sounds good." Beca smiled.

Chloe smiled back at her and wrapped her arms around her, bringing her close. The two instantly fell asleep listening to each other's heartbeats.

oO0Oo

The next morning, Chloe and Beca were the first ones to wake up. They went straight down to the kitchen to start breakfast while they waited for the others to wake up.

Chloe was preparing eggs, bacon and pancakes while Beca was setting the table in the dining room. The two were laughing and joking around and it was actually slowing them down.

Beca was still only wearing her dark grey T-shirt and black panties, while Chloe was wearing white and pink shorts and a matching top.

"Seriously, what other raps do you know?" Chloe asked while giggling.

Beca thought for a while, trying to think of a perfect song.

"Oh! _I like big butts and I cannot lie. You other brothers can't deny, when a girl walks in with an itty bitty waist and a-" _Beca started.

"Who's the dirty little bird now?" Chloe asked as she hit her with a washing cloth, both of them laughing. "You don't know any other raps, you big perv?"

_"This one is for the boys in the boomin' system, top down, AC with the coolin' system. When he come up in the club he be blazin' up." _Beca started and Chloe laughed and joined her. _"Got stacks on deck like he savin' up, and he ill, he real, he might got a deal, he pop bottles and he got the right kind of build. He cold, he dope, he might sell coke, he always in the air but he never fly coach. He a muthafuckin trip, trip, sailor of the ship, ship. When he make it drip, drip, kiss him on the lip, lip. That's the kind of dude I was lookin' for. And yes, you'll get slapped if you're lookin' ho"_

The two continued rapping, unaware they had an audience. Aubrey, Stacie, Lilly and Ashley were awake and silently watching them. When the couple ended the chorus, the four entered clapping.

"You two sound amazing together!" Ashley said.

"Thanks." Chloe said. "Well, breakfast is getting ready, you can take your seats in the dining room."

The four nodded and went to the dining room.

Pretty soon, all the girls were up and having breakfast. Chloe announced she'd go for a walk with Beca before lunch. She had already planned the schedule for their Saturday and, by her tone, it would be very fun.

The other girls washed the dishes and organized the dining room and the kitchen while Beca and Chloe went out for their walk.

Two hours later, the two girls came back from their walk. Chloe walked into the house giving Beca a piggyback ride. She went to the living room to find all the other Bellas watching _Titanic_.

"Oh no, you guys are watching _this _movie?" Beca asked.

"Hey! You said this was the most beautiful movie you'd ever watched!" Chloe said.

"That was _supposed _to be a secret, _Beale_!" Beca said.

"Wait! Beca Badass Mitchell watched _Titanic_?" Cynthia Rose asked. Beca rolled her eyes while Chloe just nodded.

"Man, you're gonna ruin my reputation, Beale!" Beca said.

"Me? You're gonna ruin it yourself!" Chloe laughed.

"It was a dare!" Beca said.

"Hey Badass who's not actually a badass, wanna sing another cute song for us?" Aubrey asked.

"No." Beca said, resting her chin on Chloe's shoulder, while the redhead still held her.

"Come on, it'll be fun!" Aubrey insisted.

"We won't tell anyone." Stacie assured. Beca rolled her eyes.

"Fine. Is there a piano or a guitar here, Chloe?" Beca asked.

"Yeah, we have a piano in the game room." Chloe nodded.

"Alright. Off you go." Beca said. Chloe rolled her eyes, but she took Beca on her back anyway, she was as light as a feather.

The girls followed the redhead.

"Hey Red, why are you carrying her?" Cynthia Rose asked.

"Yeah, is there something wrong with Beca's legs?" Aubrey asked.

"My legs are perfectly fine, thank you very much." Beca said.

"Then why aren't you walking?" Aubrey asked her.

"Shh!" Beca said to them and turned her head back to face the front and rested her chin on the crook of Chloe's neck with a content sigh.

"That's okay, you guys, she's light!" Chloe said.

They got into the game room and Chloe put the brunette down and Beca headed for the piano. She sat down and the other girls surrounded the black piano.

Beca began playing a soft melody and all the girls smiled. Nobody knew Beca could play piano so beautifully.

_"You're a falling star, you're the getaway car, you're the line in the sand when I go too far. You're the swimming pool on an August day, and you're the perfect thing to say." _Beca started singing, still not taking her eyes from the piano. _"And you play it coy, but it's kinda cute. Ah, when you smile at me you know exactly what you do. Baby, don't pretend that you don't know it's true, 'cause you can see it when I look at you."_

The girls looked at Chloe, who had a big smile on her face as she watched her girlfriend sing.

_"And in this crazy life and through these crazy times, it's you, it's you, you make me sing, you're every line, you're every word, you're everything." _Beca continue singing and took her eyes from the keys for the first time, looking at the girls and, especially, at Chloe. _"You're a carousel, you're a wishing well, and you light me up when you ring my bell. You're a mystery, you're from outer space, you're every minute of my every day."_

Chloe smiled bigger as she looked into Beca's dark blue eyes as she sang.

_"And I can't believe that I'm your girl and I get to kiss you baby just because I can." _Beca smiled too as she looked at Chloe, then back at the keys as she closed her eyes, feeling the song. _"Whatever comes our way, we'll see it through and you know that's what our love can do. And in this crazy life and through these crazy times, it's you, it's you, you make me sing, you're every line, you're every word, you're everything."_

Beca played the piano a little further and decided to end the song there, receiving claps and cheers from the girls.

"That was really good!" Cynthia Rose said.

"It really was." Aubrey nodded, clapping.

"Okay, I get it, I'm amazing, can we please eat now?" Beca asked.

Everyone laughed, but Beca remained serious.

"Come on, let's go feed this little monster before it attacks us." Chloe said, going to the kitchen.

"I'm a 'she', not 'it'!" Beca said, following the girls.

"Yeah, I'm not so sure." Aubrey said. Beca stopped walking and looked at them with mouth wide open.

"Hey!" she said.

This time, Stacie made lunch and all the girls enjoyed. None of them had ever seen Beca eat so much for being such a small person. Even Chloe was surprised, she never ate this much on dates.

While all the other girls were done, Beca was still eating and she didn't show signs of stopping any time soon.

"Beca, if you want, I can make a whole new lunch just for you." Stacie said.

Beca wiped her mouth with a napkin and giggled, chewing.

"That's fine, thanks."

"Seriously, I'd never seen you eat that much!" Chloe said.

"I was hungry." Beca said, setting her fork and knife down.

"Oh! You know what we could do tonight?" Stacie said with a huge smile.

"Please, don't say get Aubrey and me drunk again." Beca said. Stacie gave her a puzzled look.

"Why would I say that?"

"Just 'cause that's what you guys have been trying to do everytime there's alcohol involved." Beca said.

"That is true." Aubrey said.

"No, that's not it." Stacie said. "I mean, what I was thinking _does _involve alcohol, but… I don't wanna get _you _two drunk."

"Alright then, what is it?" Aubrey asked.

"Chloe, do you have a deck of cards here?" Stacie asked, getting a nod from the ginger. "We could play strip poker!"

Nobody spoke for a few seconds, people just looked at each other, without answering.

"Come on, does everybody here know how to play poker?" Stacie asked.

"Yeah, but… _strip _poker?" Jessica asked. "We're all girls…"

"So what? This way is more fun and less embarrassing." Stacie pointed out.

"No, it's _equally _embarrassing!" Ashley said.

"And I _suck _at poker!" Beca said. "I always lose, I don't know what it is."

"Oh, come on guys, it'll be fun!" Stacie said. "We've done some embarrassing stuff already, I mean, we even saw Beca twerk!"

"I was drunk!" the brunette pointed out.

"Come on, guys, it'll be fun!" Stacie insisted.

The girls exchanged looks and they all sighed.

"Alright, I guess it won't be the worst thing." Ashley said.

Stacie smiled and clapped her hands in excitement.

"Yes! It'll be so much fun!" she said.

"Well, I guess Lilly and I can clean up the kitchen." Cynthia Rose said, standing and taking her plate to the kitchen.

Lilly nodded and started helping the other Bella, while the other girls all went to the kitchen to watch a movie.

After thirty long minutes of watching _The Lucky One, _Beca got bored and decided to go to the pool. Amy, Cynthia Rose, Stacie and Ashley joined her, while the others wanted to stay.

This time, Beca was the first one to jump in. When she emerged, she let out a loud sigh, closing her eyes.

"Oh thank _God! _I couldn't take any more of that Nicholas Sparks chick flick!" she said with a giggle in the end.

"Oh, come on, Mitch, you can't drop the acting. We all know that you're a big softie." Stacie said as she sat on one of the pool chairs.

Beca chose to ignore the taller brunette and opened her eyes with a smile.

"So, you and Chloe, huh? How's it going?" Amy asked with a small smirk.

"Oh, it's going amazing!" Beca said with a bigger smile. "There is one thing I'm worried about, though."

"What is it?" Amy asked, frowning a bit.

"I… Sometimes I ask myself if I'm good enough for her." Beca said and sighed. "I mean, you all know Chloe, she's… she's a perfect human being. And me… I'm all messed. I never told you guys, but I went to rehab in high school for three months because of the drugs, and then there's… there's the rape story."

"Yeah, so?" Cynthia Rose asked, not seeing the problem.

"I feel like I'm not 'pure' enough for her." Beca used air quotes on the word 'pure'. "You know? I've used drugs, I've cut myself, I've thought about killing myself and I've been raped multiple times, I'm afraid of commitment, intimacy and all those lovey dovey stuff. Who would want to be with a person like that?"

"Beca, she _loves _you. She wants to be with you, we all see the way she is with you." Stacie said. "If you weren't good enough for her, she probably wouldn't be dating you."

"I know, but… this is _so _amazing, I've never felt that way about anybody in my life! But… I can't help but think that this may be _too _good. It can't be true, right? I mean, I feel like I'm gonna do something to mess it up." Beca said.

"So what? If you mess it up, you fix it. If it's good it's a reason not to give up." Cynthia Rose said. "Look at Denise and me, I fucked up with all the gambling. She wants to get back together, but I want to be a better person for her, and I tell her everyday that we _will _get back together."

"Yeah, this is what happens in an adult relationship, you mess it up and you fix what needs fixing." Stacie said.

"I know, but… I can't help but think about it, you know? I mean, what is the first thing you think about when you see Chloe?" Beca asked the other four girls.

"She's a ginger." Amy instantly said, making the other giggle.

"She's beautiful." Stacie said, knowing that was the answer Beca wanted.

"Exactly! And when you look at me?" Beca said.

"You're small." Amy answered again. Beca rolled her eyes with a giggle.

"That you are beautiful, too, but you use too much of this eyeliner you hide your beauty." Stacie said.

"What I see is a gorgeous redhead dating a dwarf!" Beca said, making Cynthia Rose and Ashley laugh. "I don't think I'm beautiful enough to be dating her!"

"Beca, this is normal." Cynthia Rose giggled.

"I just think… I'm afraid she might leave me because of all the shit I've been through." Beca said.

Stacie sighed.

"Beca, if she did that, she'd be a jerk." She said.

"But what person in the world wants to be with someone as messed up as me?" Beca asked, looking at each of them. "I mean, the drug thing doesn't bother me anymore, but what about the rapes? What if I never get comfortable enough to be intimate with Chloe the way she wants without feeling that she's gonna hurt me?"

"Beca, I've never been raped, but I can tell you, you're traumatized, you've been hurt. You've been forcedly intimate with someone without being completely ready, and it takes time to heal. I can assure you Chloe will _never _do that to you." Stacie said, coming to face her inside the pool. "I'm pretty sure it's gonna be different with somebody else."

"Besides, I'm pretty sure she's thinking the same as you are." Amy said.

"Wow, gee, thanks Amy!" Beca said sarcastically.

"No, I mean… she probably thinks she's not good enough for you, too." Amy said.

"I don't know Chloe as well as you do, but I'm pretty sure she thinks you deserve someone better to heal your pain." Ashley said.

Beca sighed, knowing Ashley was probably right. She was getting better in commitment and relationship stuff, and she loved Chloe, meaning she'd do anything not to screw this up.

After an hour, the other girls joined them in the pool. Chloe put on some music and joined the girls. They played games while Aubrey and Stacie enjoyed the sun coming through the glass ceiling.

Beca was standing on the edge of the pool, about to go back in, when she saw her redheaded girlfriend coming her way, but before she could do anything, she felt her arms wrap around her waist and Chloe used her weigh to push the two into the pool, making Beca squeal in surprise.

That evening, after dinner, all the girls went to the game room to play Strip Poker. The room looked like a mini casino, it even had a modern pool table.

Chloe asked Stacie to grab the deck of cards while she got the tequila, lime, shot glasses and some chips.

"Okay, let's start this game!" Stacie said as Chloe sat down on the round table with the other girls.

"Okay, I'm gonna explain this 'cause I don't know if everybody knows this." Chloe said, grabbing the cards. "Instead of teams, we'll play it individually. We'll do it like any other poker game, instead of betting money, we'll bet something else. The bets are, from lowest to highest value, truth, dare, clothes and double dog dare."

Many of the girls looked confused, Stacie looked the most excited, though.

"If a player refuses to do a dare, they'll have a punishment, which can be either, tequila shots, jumping Jacks and frosty." Chloe said with a smirk.

"What is a frosty?" Stacie asked.

"Is where your underwear goes in the freezer for a while and you have to wear them after they come out." Chloe explained.

"Oh, this is gonna be interesting." Cynthia Rose said with a mischievous grin.

"But jumping Jacks? What is this, gym class?" Beca asked, feeling a little relieved.

"You have to do jumping Jacks while nude, sweetie." Chloe titled her head to the left and smiled at her girlfriend, who grew pale.

"Oh man." Beca said.

"_And _you _cannot_ deny a double dog dare, you _must _do it." Chloe said.

"This is gonna be so much fun!" Stacie said.

"But before we start, does everybody know how to play?" Chloe asked, receiving a nod from all the girls. "And does everybody _want _to play? Strip Poker isn't a game you should feel pushed into or obligated to play. We're doing this because we're friends and we're just having fun, but if one of you wants to quit, now would be the time."

Beca thought about it, she eyed the other girls, some of them looked a bit uncomfortable. She didn't know if she wanted to play. Sure, she practically never won in poker, but she did want to play, but she was very embarrassed when it came to her body and, although she never mentioned it to the girls, they could pretty much feel it.

"Beca?" Chloe asked, making the brunette look up at her. She saw her girlfriend looked uncomfortable. "Do you wanna quit?"

Beca breathed in, confidently.

"No." she said.

Chloe smiled.

"Alright, let's start. You guys will understand more of it as you play it." Chloe said, handing out the cards.

* * *

_I couldn't wait to post this chapter, well there is more, of course. I was wondering if you guys could help me, my 'most successful' story has 52 reviews and if you could help me get more than that in this story. 53 would already make me happy lol well thanks anyways, you guys are amazing!_

_Oh and I was writing another Bechloe fic and I was wondering if I should post, so if you'd like me to, leave your opinion. _


	13. Chapter 13

_Hey guys, I know it's not Monday, but since you have been amazing and helped me get to 54 reviews, I thought I should give you something ;) enjoy, you guys are amazing!_

* * *

"Okay, you deserve a punishment!" Chloe said as some of the other girls cheered and clapped. "Come on, girls, what can that be?"

"Come on, she's still pretty much dressed, give her a shot." Cynthia Rose said.

"Okay, Jess. You'll have to do a shot." Chloe said.

Jessica did the shot pretty much immediately, thankful for her punishment. She still had her jeans and top on, she was only made to take off her shoes and socks.

Beca was in the same state, she had her jeans and top, but she was afraid of betting next because the next item of clothes she would be made to take off would certainly be her top.

Chloe was the best player, followed by Cynthia Rose and Stacie. Ashley wasn't that bad also, she surprised some of the girls when she bet against Stacie and won, making the tall brunette take off her shirt.

Some of the girls were pretty much dressed, except Fat Amy and Stacie. Fat Amy was in her underwear and, apparently, the Australian was not afraid to bet and she didn't back out. Although, she did deny a dare and was made to do ten jumping Jacks by Cynthia Rose, and she did it without complaints.

Beca was having fun, although she was still a bit nervous. Chloe had put on some music to make it even more fun. She could still feel the nervousness coming from her girlfriend, and she wanted nothing more than to make her feel okay.

"Jessica, in or out?" Cynthia Rose asked.

"I'm out." Jessica said, putting her cards down.

"Fat Amy?"

"I'm in!" Fat Amy said.

"I'm out." Denise announced, followed by Ashley and Aubrey.

"Stacie?"

"I'm in." Stacie nodded confidently.

Beca looked at her cards and decided she could go for it.

"Beca?"

"I'm in." she said, receiving some cheers.

As Cynthia Rose turned the cards up, Beca smiled inwardly, trying not to show her excitement.

"I'm out." Stacie said.

"Okay, so that leaves us four." Cynthia Rose smirked at Chloe, Fat Amy and Beca. "I'm betting for clothes, since I'm seeing some people dressed up. The person with the worst hand takes off an item of clothing."

It turned out Beca had the best hand, surprisingly, and Chloe had the worst hand.

"This is interesting." Beca said with a smile. "Okay, I guess I get Chloe's shoes." Beca looked under the table and saw the redhead wasn't wearing shoes or socks. "Oh! No shoes! I guess I get your shirt then."

Chloe rolled her eyes, but took off her shirt, revealing a simple blue bra, matching her eyes.

"Cute bra, Beale." Fat Amy said.

"Thanks." Chloe said with a smile.

After winning for the first time, Beca felt more confident, and decided to bet again. She wasn't so uncomfortable about taking her clothes off in front of her friends anymore.

Beca bet again, this time against Stacie and Chloe, and she lost. She had the worst hand and, according to the bet, she had to take off an item of clothing. Chloe, having won, told Beca to take off her top with a smile.

Beca was feeling nervous again as all the girls looked at her. She grabbed the hem of her top and took it off, receiving cat whistles.

The game went on, Beca soon forgot about having no shirt on, and she won a few other best.

Chloe was winning most of the bets, she punished Stacie with ten jumping Jacks, and the tall brunette did it. The girls were having a great time and the nervousness was gone.

After winning a bet, Cynthia Rose gave Aubrey a dare, but she denied it, so Cynthia Rose said she should do the frosty. Aubrey was wearing her bra and panties, and her eyes widened when she heard that.

"Come on, I'll put it in the freezer, we'll give it ten minutes and you have to put them back on." Chloe said, standing up. Aubrey reluctantly gave the redhead her panties and Chloe rushed to the freezer they had in the game room.

After ten minutes, Chloe lost a bet to Jessica, who made her take off her jeans. Chloe did it and went to the freezer to get Aubrey's panties. She offered the blonde a smile as she handed them back to her.

Aubrey put her panties back on and her mouth opened in a gasp at the coldness. She tried to adjust to the feeling.

"Man, this feels so weird!" Aubrey said. "It's a place where you do _not _wanna feel cold."

The girls all giggled. Aubrey stilled moved for like five minutes before her underwear finally warmed up.

Beca lost another bet to Chloe. Cynthia Rose had already made her take off her jeans, and this time, the bet was a double dog dare, which Beca knew she couldn't deny.

"Okay, Beca, your double dog dare will be to…" Chloe thought a little as she heard the music playing and got an idea. "I've got it! You have to twerk!"

Beca groaned, but she had to admit twerking was better than having her last items of clothing taken off, so she stood up and walked towards the laptop to choose a song. She couldn't deny twerking sober would be a bit harder, although she would certainly be more coordinated. After looking between the songs, she would choose the same song she chose the last time and put it on.

Like the last time, Beca started with her back to the girls, moving her hips slowly, this time, putting more of her shoulders and chest into the dance. She was signing along with Rihanna and she kept flipping her hair, biting her lower lips, absent-mindedly driving Chloe insane.

All the girls could tell she was more coordinated this time, since she was sober. Her hips seemed to move even faster and she looked even hotter, since she was in her underwear.

Beca's cheeks were dark red when she returned to her seat. The girls were all asking her how she could do that, some asking her to teach them.

After Stacie, Fat Amy and Aubrey were naked and Aubrey was begging Chloe for the end of the game, the ginger decided that was it. She let the girls get dressed and started heading off to her room.

"So, poker was fun." Chloe said as she entered her room, knowing Beca was following her.

Beca closed the door and entered, holding her boots in her hand.

"It was." She nodded. "Fortunately, I never got naked." She threw her hands up in the air in celebration. "I was so afraid I'd be the only one to strip in that game."

"Oh come on." Chloe said. "You're not that bad actually."

"Thanks." Beca said with a small smile. "And I can't believe you made me twerk."

"That was _hot!" _Chloe said, making Beca smirk.

"I know, I saw you drooling."

Chloe threw a pillow at her, which Beca caught, giggling.

oO0Oo

On Sunday, the girls got all ready to go and they left after lunch. The ride back was filled with jokes and mentions to the game of strip poker, which everyone enjoyed. The Bellas had become excellent friends and Aubrey was opening up to them, finally listening to their talents.

Beca called her parents and asked which day would be better for them to meet Chloe. Suzanne would be having dinner with them on Wednesday, while Steven and Sheila agreed to have dinner with them on Friday. Chloe was anxious and very excited to meet Beca's parents, this time under better circumstances.

Chloe was standing in front of the mirror, trying to adjust her outfit. She already looked perfect, but she wanted to look better. She was nervous, she knew she had already met Suzanne before, but this time it was different, she'd have time to actually get to know her.

"Chloe, would you stop? You look perfect!" Aubrey said, coming inside the redhead's room. "You already met her parents, why are you so nervous?"

"Because last time we just spoke, now they'll get to _know _me." Chloe said.

"Last time you spoke you were worried because Beca was in the hospital, now everything's fine, you have nothing to worry about." Aubrey said. "Besides, if you keep this up, you'll be late."

"Chlo? Are you ready? We have to leave." Beca said, coming into the room, looking up from her watch.

Beca was wearing a tight black dress that went down to her knees and her boots. Her makeup wasn't as dark as usual, it was light and it made her eyes stand out more.

"You look awesome, Bec!" Chloe said. Beca rolled her eyes.

"Aubrey practically shoved this dress on me." She said.

"But she said she wouldn't wear it without the boots and well, you _are _meeting with your own mom, she already knows all the dark sides you have." Aubrey shrugged.

"It doesn't matter, I still think you look great." Chloe smiled and gave the brunette a kiss. Aubrey looked at them in disgust.

"Yeah, love _is _blind." She mumbled.

"Hey!" Beca said.

Aubrey giggled.

"Okay, so let's get going? I think my mom is going to meet us at the restaurant." Beca said.

"Alright, let's go." Chloe said.

Beca turned to Aubrey.

"Don't wait up." She joked. Aubrey looked disgusted again.

"Eww!" she said. "I told the Bellas and now I'm telling you guys, no sex before the Finals, I need everybody focused."

"And sex is gonna make us lose focus?" Beca asked.

"Coaches don't let athletes have sex when they have an important game or something like that. I'm doing the same with the Bellas." Aubrey said.

"Fine, whatever." Beca giggled and grabbed Chloe's hand, heading for the door. "You freak." She mumbled.

"I heard that!" Aubrey said.

Beca ignored her and she and Chloe were out the door.

Chloe grabbed the car keys and looked at her girlfriend.

"Beca, I'm kinda glad Aubrey brought it up." She said.

"Yeah? Why?" Beca asked as she opened the door and got in.

Chloe got in and sighed, thinking of how she wanted to phrase it.

"You know, the whole sex thing. I mean, we never talked about it, but I just wanted you to know that I'm not gonna do anything until you're ready. After you told me about your first time and the other times I felt like… I had to tell you this." Chloe said. Beca looked up at her for a while then back at her hands as she started fidgeting with her nails.

"To be honest, I was kind of… afraid. I didn't think you'd want me after that whole story." Beca said. "I mean, I was so hurt, both physically and emotionally, I thought you'd never want to be with me."

"Bec, you know that is not true." Chloe said.

"I was afraid I would never recover." Beca said. "And I don't want you to feel like you're hurting me."

"I would _never _hurt you." Chloe said, taking her hand. "If you feel like I'm going to hurt you it's because you're not ready. And I respect that, I don't know _exactly _all you went through, but I understand it."

"Thanks." Beca said with a small smile. "But what if you have to wait forever?"

"Then I'll wait forever." Chloe shrugged. "I don't wanna be with anybody else." She offered her a smile, which Beca returned.

"That's sweet." Beca said.

"I don't want you questioning if you're good enough for me, you are _perfect._" Chloe said. Beca smiled and Chloe placed a kiss on the corner of her mouth, but before she could pull away, Beca attached their lips in a passionate kiss.

It wasn't until Chloe moved and accidentally hit the horn that the two jumped apart.

"Jesus!" Beca said, placing her hand on her heart. "Great way to give me a heart attack."

"Oh shut up!" Chloe giggled and started the car.

The two got in the small Italian restaurant and sat down, waiting for Beca's mom.

"You know, when I spoke with your mom in the hospital, she seemed like a very nice lady." Chloe said.

"She is." Beca nodded. "One day I'd want you to meet my biological parents. They're very nice people too. And you'll see I look exactly like them."

"I want to meet them." Chloe smiled at her. "Laurie is such a sweet girl, I'm excited to meet your biological parents."

Suzanne got in there and waved at the girls with a smile on her face. Beca stood up to greet her mother with a smile also.

"Hi mom." She said as her mom gave her a small hug and a kiss on the cheek.

"Hi sweetie, how are you?" Suzanne asked.

"I'm good." Beca answered. Suzanne smiled and turned to the redhead with a huge smile.

"And Chloe, it's so nice to see you again." Suzanne said, giving Chloe a tight hug. Even Chloe, who had no respect for personal boundaries, found this weird.

"You too, Suzanne." Chloe said.

"You look much better without the tears in your eyes." Suzanne said.

"Yeah, Beca gave me a huge fright." Chloe said.

"Me too." Suzanne said and turned to her daughter. "But she is fine now." She smiled at her daughter and pinched her cheek. Beca forced a smile, trying to hide how uncomfortable she was. Chloe saw that and giggled.

"Okay, mom, let's take a seat. I'm starving." Beca said. Suzanne laughed.

"I'll let that slip because it's just us, but I hope that when you meet Chloe's parents you won't act like that." Suzanne said, pointing a finger at Beca, who rolled her eyes.

"No, ma'am." Beca said.

Suzanne and Chloe giggled and they took their seats.

Dinner with Suzanne was pleasant, to say the least. Chloe really liked her, she was a very sweet woman who cared a lot about Beca. She explained to Chloe the whole story about the DNA test and Beca's other family, and Chloe understood it better.

"Oh, Beca, your dad and I thought we might warn you." Suzanne said. "We are sure we're gonna win the care against the clinic and the doctor and we're gonna win a lot of money. Sharon and Thomas agreed that we split the money and give it to you and Laurie. It'll be our little help to your moving to LA."

"Really? Mom, that's great! Any contribution is appreciated, but that's great!" Beca said, clearly excited.

Suzanne and Chloe giggled.

"You're welcome sweetie." Suzanne said.

After dinner, the two girls returned to the Bellas house pretty tired, they went straight to bed without even checking to see if Aubrey was home.

oO0Oo

That same week on Friday, they had their dinner with Steven and Sheila, which Beca didn't want. Chloe had to admit it wasn't as fun as dinner with Suzanne, the woman was much more fun. The two left earlier and less tired.

On Saturday morning, the Bellas left for Chloe's parent's cabin again. This time, there was no strip poker involved or any alcohol. Aubrey didn't want them to drink on the week before Finals. She even made them run the routine a few times over the weekend, but was fun nonetheless.

oO0Oo

The Bellas were all in the Bellas house, getting ready for their Holiday stuff Aubrey and Chloe suggested. Most of the girls were excited and they loved their costumes and they loved the idea. That is, all except for Beca. She was still asking herself why did she let Chloe drag her into this with the other girls. At least her costume wasn't anything like Stacie's, otherwise she wouldn't agree to it.

Beca was inside Aubrey's room, while the blonde was trying to do a decent makeup. She was wearing dark jeans and a red hoodie. Aubrey was very excited, she wanted Beca to dress up nicely, but she knew the DJ was dreading this so she didn't push it.

"Okay, there you go. See? It won't be that bad." Aubrey said with a smile.

"We'll see." Beca said.

"Now, I need you to go to Chloe's room, I think she has the rest of your costume." Aubrey said.

Beca turned around and left without a word. She had an annoyed look on her face as she heard the other girls squeal in excitement. She entered her girlfriend's room and saw her in front of the mirror, adjusting her hair with a small smile. She saw Beca on the reflection and smiled bigger.

"Hey, cupid!" she said and turned around. Beca looked her up and down and giggled.

"What are you supposed to be?" she asked.

"Thanksgiving. I'm an Indian." Chloe announced excitedly.

"Who's the Pilgrim?"

"Lilly." Chloe answered, making Beca laugh. "What?"

"A redhead Indian and an Asian Pilgrim?"

"Hey! We don't have anyone here who looks like a Native American." Chloe said. "Anyway, I have here the final touch to your costume."

"Isn't this enough? Do I have to humiliate myself even more?" she asked.

"You sound like a child whining." Chloe said. "It's just for today. Besides, you look just fine. If we wanted to humiliate you, we would've made you dress like Fat Amy."

Beca rolled her eyes as Chloe showed her a set of white wings she was supposed to wear.

"What? No way!" she said. "I'm not gonna wear these!"

"Come on, you're Valentine's Day, you _have_ to wear wings!" Chloe said.

"Why do _I _have to be cupid? You could've given _me_ the chance to be the Indian." Beca said.

"Your suggestion is way too late. Now quit being a baby and put these on!" Chloe said.

"Ugh!" Beca said as she put on the wings. "Just so you know, you're not gonna boss me around all the time, alright?"

"Okay, Becs." Chloe rolled her eyes as she adjusted Beca's wings. "There. You make a cute cupid."

"I make a _crap _cupid." Beca said.

"No cursing." Chloe warned. "And…" she grabbed a bow and arrow and turned to Beca with a huge smile.

"Oh boy." Beca breathed out. "I guess it's pointless to complain now."

Beca just grabbed the bow and arrow and looked at herself in the mirror.

"See? You look cute!" Chloe said from behind her.

"No, _you _look cute. I look ridiculous." Beca said.

"Okay, shush, I think we're leaving now." Chloe grabbed Beca's arm and practically dragged her downstairs.

The whole time, Beca looked annoyed and didn't even smile at anyone. She just shot arrows and followed Amy anywhere the blonde would go.

By the end of the day, Beca entered the house with a loud sigh and she went straight to her room and put her wings and arrows down.

"So? Was it as awful as you thought?" Chloe asked from the door with a smile.

"Yes." Beca answered, throwing herself on the bed. Chloe frowned. "You can ask Amy about it."

"I thought you'd have fun." Chloe said.

"I didn't." Beca stood up and walked out the door. "I'm gonna make some popcorn, you want some, Russian Indian?"

Chloe giggled and followed her to the kitchen.

"Beca, I'm sorry I made you do this, I thought you'd have fun." Chloe said.

"Hey, I'm not mad, I'm just annoyed." Beca said as she grabbed a bag of popcorn and put it in the microwave. "It's just something I didn't want to do."

"Sorry about that." Chloe said with a sigh.

"That's alright, I'm not mad at anybody." Beca said. "And the good news is Aubrey is gonna make me wear skirts more often after the Finals. She said it's supposed to be a thank you from her."

"_That _is gonna be fun." Chloe said.

"Yeah, right." Beca rolled her eyes. "But, I guess it won't be as bad as today, I mean, at least I won't have to walk around campus shooting arrows at people."

Chloe giggled.

oO0Oo

Beca included something for Jesse in the song, she wanted him to listen to her and forgive her, something to tell him she did listen to him and liked him, but she didn't want him to think she liked him as in more than a friend. And she still had to tell him she was dating Chloe.

Beca couldn't hide her nervousness on the week before Finals as the girls picked their outfit. Lucky for her, she didn't have to wear that boring pencil skirt anymore, she could wear pants. The outfits the girls chose were all very attractive and more flattering than their old Bella uniforms, and Aubrey made them include the Bellas scarf somewhere. Lilly had two scarves, one was her own and the other was from Mary Elise, since she gave that up. The others tied it around their waists or on their wrists, like Beca.

Suzanne, Steven, Sheila, Sharon, Thomas and Laurie were all there to support Beca. The DJ was very confused, and happy, to have five members of her family there to show support. It was weird, but awesome, to have two sets of parents who cared so much about her.

The girls walked backstage and grabbed their mics from a guy who was giving them out and Beca spotted the Trebles there, about to go. She walked up to Jesse quietly.

"Hey." She said. He turned to her and he seemed a little surprised.

"Hey." He said.

"Umm, good luck." She said, not sure what to say right now.

"Thanks." He said and the other Trebles entered practically jumping on the stage.

Beca watched the Trebles perform for a while with a small smile. She couldn't help but notice how talented they all were, especially Benji, who she hadn't seen singing before.

She felt a pair of warms wrapping around her waist and she smiled, placing her arms over her girlfriend's.

"We're gonna be great. Your set is amazing." Chloe said in Beca's ear.

"I hope so." Beca said.

The Trebles were finishing and the two pulled apart and turned around to face the other Bellas.

Beca and Amy spoke some words, Amy said something that didn't sound so crazy for the first time, and Beca just said 'I love you, awesome nerds'. Aubrey didn't make them sing 'ah' on three this time, the other girls were too nervous to be performing something different for the first time.

Soon, they walked in and saw the crowd's excitement, knowing something different was about to be presented to them.

Beca blew the pitch pipe and counted and they began singing.

As they sang, Beca felt her nervousness growing. The dance and the song sped up and the crowd grew more excited. The times when Chloe was dancing a few feet in front of Beca, the brunette didn't feel that nervous, she concentrated on her girlfriend, but when she was behind Beca, the DJ felt nervous again.

Beca sang _Don't You (Forget About Me), _she looked at Jesse to see his reaction. And when he threw his right arm in the air, she smiled, knowing he had forgiven her. She didn't feel nervous anymore, she smiled and enjoyed singing and dancing the set she prepared.

The girls finished singing and they were very surprised to see the crowd clapping and cheering like crazy, giving them a standing ovation.

Beca smiled and, to her surprised, she received a tight hug from Aubrey, saying over and over 'thank you'. Chloe gave her a huge hug too and she wanted to give Beca a kiss, but she thought maybe in front of all these people it might make the brunette uncomfortable.

The Bellas started leaving the stage, Beca ahead of them as she smiled at the applause they were receiving. She headed for the row they were supposed to sit and found Jesse standing there with a smile on his face.

"I told you. Endings are the best part." He said. Beca giggled, still breathing heavily.

"You're such a weirdo." She said. "I actually have to tell you something."

She saw in his eyes he wanted to grab her and kiss her, but she couldn't (and didn't want to) do that and she didn't know how to tell him. As if on cue, the rest of the Bellas came, jumping and screaming in excitement.

"Beca that was so amazing!" Aubrey said. "I'm so glad I listened to you."

"That really was amazing. You looked really hot up there." Chloe said, coming closer to Beca.

Beca giggled, suddenly forgetting Jesse, and that some of the Trebles were watching them, and let Chloe wrap her arms around her waist, placing a kiss on her temple.

"Beca?" Jesse asked. The brunette looked up at him. "You wanted to tell me something?"

"Oh, yeah." Beca said, stepping away from Chloe so she could speak only to Jesse, but around all these people, they didn't have much privacy. "Look, I can see that you like me and all, and somehow I've led you on, but…"

"You don't like me?" Jesse asked, knowingly.

"Well, not the way you like me." Beca said. "I'm sorry I didn't tell you this earlier."

"I can't say this doesn't hurt." Jesse said. "I mean, it's not like you didn't tell me you were dating, right?"

Beca shrugged, feeling uncomfortable again.

"Well…"

"Beca, we won!" Chloe announced, grabbing Beca's wrist and turning her around. The Bellas all exchanged hugs and they all congratulated Beca as they went up to the stage to receive the trophy.

Beca was taken by the happiness that she didn't even remember she was on the stage being watched by thousands of people. She just pulled her girlfriend in for a hug as Chloe thanked her as tears formed in her eyes. She pulled apart as Chloe held her waist and Beca smiled, wiping the tears from her eyes.

"We couldn't have done this without you, Bec." Chloe said. "Thank you."

"You're welcome." Beca smiled and grabbed Chloe's face, bringing their lips together in a passionate kiss. The moment their lips connected, everything disappeared, there were just the two. Chloe immediately parted her lips to let her tongue and Beca's tongue fight for dominance.

Beca ran her fingers through the redhead's hair, letting her fingers tangle in the red hair she loved so much, while Chloe still held her waist tightly.

The two pulled apart breathless, resting their foreheads together as they finally heard the applause. They looked at the crowd and they were still clapping and cheering.

Beca grabbed Chloe's hand and led the Bellas off the stage. Beca was smiling, proud of all the work she'd done with the Bellas and that she helped Aubrey win the trophy to make up for the vomiting last year.

They walked out of the building and Beca looked right into Jesse's eyes. Jesse. She forgot about him.

"Jesse!" she let go of Chloe and ran to catch up with him before he got in the bus. "I wanted to tell you…"

"When?" Jesse asked, before going in the bus with the Trebles. "You know, instead of hiding it from me and leading me on, you could've just told me you were a lesbian. I thought you liked me!"

"Jesse, I'm sorry, I'd never been in a relationship before and dating a girl was new to me. I was worried about what you'd think." Beca said. "I didn't want you to stop talking to me, you're one of my best friends."

"Friends tell each other stuff. I would _never _judge you for dating a girl and I can understand that this might be scary to you." Jesse said. "But do you know how much it hurts to see the girl you like kissing somebody else?"

Beca sighed, remembering the Hood Night when she saw Chloe kissing a random guy and how jealous she was.

"I do." She said. "But what do you want me to do? Leave her and date you instead?"

"It's not about who you date, it's about you not telling me." Jesse said. "You're too closed up to even tell me. I told you, you push people away. Be careful with that attitude, you might lose friends over it." He turned to enter the bus.

"You don't know what happened to me!" Beca screamed. "You don't know _anything _about my past, why I shut everybody out! So _stop _acting like you'd known me forever because, newsflash, you _haven't! _You don't know _shit _about my life!"

"I would if you told me!" Jesse entered the bus and Donald closed the door, leaving Beca standing there, fuming.

"Beca!" Chloe came over to her and took her hand, looking at her face. "Bec, are you okay?"

"I don't understand where that came from!" Beca said, calmer. "I mean, he should understand why I didn't tell him. I hate that he acts as if he knows me better than I do."

"Calm down, he'll come to his senses." Chloe said, wrapping an arm around Beca's shoulders. "Now let's go, we have to celebrate our victory!"

Beca smiled and turned to Chloe with a smile.

"Let's go." She grabbed the redhead's hand and they left to go meet up with the Bellas.

* * *

_Hold on to your va-jay-jays (or pee pees) the M rated stuff is coming! _


	14. Chapter 14

**WARNING**:_ this chapter contains **M rated **material! (told you it was coming)_

_Songs used:  
_Chloe _by Emblem3_  
Wicked Game _by Chris Isaak  
_

* * *

The Bellas went back to the Hotel to celebrate. They agreed this would be the last party where only the girls would attend. Since this was a victory party, they didn't want to call other people.

"You know, I actually heard some people say that you and Chloe were the cutest a-ca-couple they'd ever seen." Jessica said, taking a sip from her blue cup.

Beca smiled.

"We know." She said. Chloe giggled and kissed her cheek.

"Beca, I want to thank you for helping me see what I never saw. If it hadn't been for you, we wouldn't have won tonight." Aubrey said, and everyone could tell she was a little emotional. "_And _I also want to thank you for making my best friend the happiest I've seen her since I've known her."

Beca smiled bigger.

"You're welcome Aubrey." Beca said. "I'm glad I could make you guys happy."

"You did, now let's get this party started!" Stacie yelled as Lilly turned up the music and the girls all yelled.

There were no games involved that night, just drinking, dancing, laughing and singing. They were all happy to be with their friends and to have finally won the competition. They were the first ever all-female group to have won the ICCAs.

"Hey." Chloe sat down beside Beca after dancing with Fat Amy and Aubrey. "You're not still upset because of Jesse, are you?"

"No. It's just a lot to take in." Beca sighed. "You know, winning this a capella thing, something I _never _thought I'd do."

Chloe giggled.

"I know, it's 'pretty lame', right?" Chloe asked. Beca looked at her and smiled.

"Not anymore." Beca said with a smile.

"Why don't you come dance?" Chloe asked.

"Maybe just one song. As long as you guys don't make me twerk." Beca said, standing up, pointing a finger at Chloe, who rolled her eyes.

"We won't." Chloe said.

Beca danced with the girls, but she didn't drink a lot. She even danced with Aubrey, and the blonde seemed happier than ever.

At the end of the night, the girls all went to their rooms, extremely tired, but also extremely happy.

Beca put on her dark grey T-shirt and lied down on the bed with eyes closed.

_"Chlooooe," _she sang. _"I know your sister turns everyone on, but you're the one I want."_

Chloe smiled at Beca's song choice and joined her on bed.

"I don't have a sister." Chloe said.

"I know." Beca said. "But I didn't write the song."

Chloe giggled.

"Seriously, I still can't believe you don't like movies." Chloe said, shaking her head.

"Fun fact: porn movies are the only kind of movies I do like." Beca said, her head was against the pillow and her eyes were closed. For Chloe's surprise, she didn't blush at this.

"Really?!" Chloe asked, completely surprised.

"Yeah." Beca said.

"But don't you think they're predictable?" Chloe asked.

"Oh, they are. But they are _much_ more fun." Beca smirked, still mumbling against the pillow.

"Well, then maybe _we _should watch a porn movie someday. If this is the only kind of movie I can get you to watch." Chloe said.

"If you put on a porn movie and sit me down to watch it with you, I'm _pretty _sure we won't be watching the movie _at all_." Beca smirked again.

"Man! You are surprising me, Mitchell." Chloe said.

"I know." Beca smiled. "You know what we could also do someday?"

"Yeah?" Chloe asked, lying down next to her. She was facing her, although Beca's eyes were closed.

"Sexual massages." Beca smirked.

"What is with you and your sexy innuendos?" Chloe asked.

"I've been practicing." Beca said. "They don't embarrass me anymore."

"Although actually that is a really good idea." Chloe said.

"I thought you'd like it." Beca said. "You know what I've been thinking about?"

"Hmm?" Chloe asked, she was now intrigued by this new side of Beca. She _was _getting better at making these sexy innuendos, she was actually driving Chloe insane.

"Sex on a hot tub." Beca said.

"Okay, you better stop it before I jump on you." Chloe said, her breath getting uneven.

Beca opened her eyes and looked at Chloe.

"But what if I _want _you to jump on me?" she asked.

"Are you serious?" Chloe asked.

"Yeah." Beca said, serious.

"But-"

"I'm not afraid anymore. I want you." Beca said in a low voice.

"Are you sure?" Chloe's heart started beating faster.

"I've never been so sure in my entire life." Beca smiled and placed a kiss on Chloe's lips.

Chloe could feel through the passion Beca put into the kiss that she meant her words and how much she wanted her. Before Beca could even deepen the kiss, Chloe pulled away and looked at her.

"Wait." Chloe was panting a little bit as she giggled. "Do you mind if I put some music on?"

"Sure, music is always welcome." Beca said.

Chloe stood up from the bed and looked for her iPod. Beca lied down on her back on the bed, closing her eyes with a sigh. After a few seconds, a soft melody filled the air and it made Beca smile. Before she could even ask which song was that, she felt Chloe straddling her thighs. She opened her eyes and was met with Chloe's lips on hers as she sat up.

Beca wrapped her arms around Chloe's neck, running her fingers through her red hair as she kissed her. Chloe's hands were on Beca's face, but she moved one to the back of her neck as she other went up her shirt and touched the DJ's stomach lightly, tickling Beca.

Chloe moved both her hands up Beca's shirt so that the tips of her fingers were slightly touching under the brunette's breasts. Although that wasn't much, Beca was going crazy already, and she was craving more contact.

As if Chloe read her mind, she broke the kiss to take Beca's shirt off, instantly connecting their lips again. This time, the redhead moved both her hands up to the DJ's breasts, getting a moan from her. Beca had never felt something this good, and tender. Before, when all the men had their way with her, they weren't tender, they were rough. Their hands seemed to be made of metal and they held her way too strongly, she had bruises and a few scars that were visible to that day.

_The world was on fire and no one could save me but you  
It's strange what desire will make foolish people do_

Beca heard the lyrics, but didn't recognize the song, but she loved it, it was perfect for the moment.

Chloe trailed her kisses down the DJ's jawline and neck. She sucked on her pulse joint gently, quickly moved down to her collarbone, biting on it quickly, but kissing the pain away as she moved down to Beca's chest. The moment Beca felt Chloe's mouth on her breast, she sucked in a breath and bit her lower lip, trying not to moan too loudly. She was feeling more aroused than ever, she didn't think she'd be able to keep it to herself for long.

Chloe was enjoying the reactions she was getting from the brunette. She knew this was special to Beca, and she wanted it to be good. She felt Beca's hand on her scalp, scratching her lightly as she brought her even closer to her chest.

Chloe moved one hand down Beca's stomach and gently rubbed her through her black panties, hearing a moan from the brunette. She giggled against the DJ's breast at her excitement. She started trailing her kisses down Beca's stomach, biting sometimes. As she lowered her head, she grabbed the waistband of the brunette's panties and took them off, throwing them somewhere across the hotel room.

_I'd never dreamed that I'd meet somebody like you  
I'd never dreamed that I'd lose somebody like you_

Chloe went back to kissing Beca's lips then she moved her head next to the DJ's, as Beca started kissing and sucking on Chloe's neck. Without a warning, she inserted two fingers into the brunette, making her shriek and bite on her neck very hard, but Chloe didn't seem to mind. When Beca let go of Chloe's neck, the redhead moved down and replaced her fingers with her tongue, getting an even louder shriek from Beca.

Beca arched her back and put her left hand on Chloe's head, massaging and sometimes scratching the redhead's scalp way too strongly. Chloe put her fingers back inside the brunette and worked her tongue and fingers in and out, slowly increasing the pressure and speed.

_No I don't wanna fall in love  
No I don't wanna fall in love_

"Chloe," Beca moaned out, almost breathless. "Fuck! Chloe!"

Hearing Beca moaning and practically screaming out her name was driving Chloe insane. She was glad she was making the DJ feel so good, she'd feel guilty if Beca told her she regretted it and that it was too soon.

For the first time, Beca realized there was some sort of dense liquid on her lips and mouth, but she tried to ignore it, concentrating on the mind-blowing pleasure her girlfriend was giving her.

Chloe felt Beca's walls tighten around her fingers and tongue and she increased the speed, hearing her name coming out of her girlfriend's mouth in a loud scream. She felt Beca pull her hair hard, almost pulling her mouth away, but she kept it in place, ignoring the pain. She kept up her speed as Beca rode out her orgasm.

Beca slowly let go of Chloe's hair as she breathed heavily, savoring the feeling. She never felt so good in her entire life, she didn't think sex could be _this _amazing. She was only snapped out of her thoughts when she felt Chloe's lips on hers as she tasted herself.

"Chloe… babe, that was so amazing." Beca said between breaths.

"I know." Chloe smirked.

Beca suddenly flipped them over, kissing Chloe aggressively. The redhead tried to ignore the throbbing on her neck, trying to concentrate on the throbbing on another region instead.

Beca took off Chloe's nightie, leaving the redhead in just her dark purple boy shorts. There was something about the hungry/aggressive way that Beca was kissing her that scared and aroused Chloe to no end, especially, when she started sucking on her left breast, massaging the other.

"Bec… Beca…" Chloe moaned. She never felt this way, not even with Tom. Sure, he was good in bed (or anywhere for that matter) but she didn't feel anything special with him. Beca hadn't even touched her where she needed the most and Chloe was already going crazy.

Beca moved her hand inside Chloe's shorts, stroking her lightly as she went back to kissing her lips. Chloe disconnected their lips and bit Beca's shoulder hard as she moaned.

Beca took Chloe's underwear off and Chloe used her legs to kick it off and Beca quickly inserted two fingers into the redhead, getting a loud moan from her. Beca started moving her fingers in and out as Chloe dug her fingers hard into Beca's back, moving up and down, her nails never leaving the DJ's skin.

Beca curled her fingers inside Chloe, making the ginger moan even louder and, without thinking, Chloe bit on Beca's ribcage, harder and harder, causing Beca's fingers to go deeper and deeper.

Beca pulled away from Chloe's mouth, wincing at the pain it caused, and lowered her head to meet her hand. She removed her fingers and replaced them with her tongue instead, staring moving in and out fast.

Chloe knew she was close, if Beca continued doing what she was doing, she'd reach her orgasm in no time. But then, when she was already seeing stars, she felt Beca's tongue swirl inside her, turning upside down. That threw Chloe over the edge. She screamed Beca's name as she came.

Beca replaced her tongue with her fingers again as Chloe rode out her orgasm. Chloe felt Beca kissing her stomach lightly, as another wave of pleasure hit her and she screamed again, reaching her second orgasm. Beca was sucking on Chloe's stomach, when she felt the redhead's hand and nails connect to her ribs in a punch that took her air from her lungs, but she ignored it, never taking her hand away. Chloe hit her on the same spot, digging her nails far into her skin once again, in another punch, her breath was returning to normal, as Beca finally pulled her hand back, licking her fingers then kissing Chloe on the lips.

"Dear God… that was so…" Chloe thought as she opened her eyes to look at Beca. "amazing, mind-blowing…"

"I know." Beca mocked Chloe with a giggle.

Chloe giggled and poked Beca's side, her finger connecting to the spot where she hit her, making the brunette suddenly scream.

"Beca, what's wrong? What happened?" Chloe sat up, watching as Beca got off of her and held the place where Chloe hit her. "Beca, are you okay? What happened?"

Beca looked down at her side, seeing a dark purple bruise forming, along with bloody marks from Chloe's nails.

"Oh God, did I do this, I'm so sorry!" Chloe said as she covered her mouth. "I'm so sorry!"

Beca winced and noticed she felt pain also on the other side of her body. She looked down and saw that below her ribcage, near her waist, there was blood coming out, streaming down almost reaching her leg. She could see a mouth shape and winced again.

"This looks bad, Bec, you should go to a doctor." Chloe said. "Oh crap, it's on your shoulder too!"

Beca looked at her right shoulder and saw the same mark and blood, but didn't look as bad as the other one.

"I'm _so _sorry, Beca." Chloe said.

"That's… it's okay." Beca said. "Did you scratch my back too? 'Cause they hurt."

Chloe looked at the DJ's back and saw long, multiple bloody scratches. A few of them had a few drops of blood coming down, while the others were just bloody. Chloe covered her mouth with her hands as she felt tears filling her eyes.

"Oh God!" she said.

"Chlo, it's okay. You shouldn't feel guilty." Beca said, pulling Chloe in a tight hug, but she quickly pulled away, feeling the pain in her body. "Don't feel guilty, okay? I'm just gonna take a cold shower to clean these up so we can put some sort of bandage around them, okay?" Beca grabbed Chloe by her head and made her look into her dark blue eyes. Chloe nodded, trying to stop her tears.

"I'm sorry, Beca." Chloe said again.

"Don't start, this wasn't your fault." Beca said, placing a kiss on her forehead. It was then that she noticed the blood dripping from Chloe's neck. "It looks like I went overboard on you too."

Chloe touched her neck, immediately pulling her hand away as she winced. She looked at her hand and saw a lot of blood.

"Looks like we're even." Chloe said, chuckling lightly.

Beca giggled.

"We are. Now I'm gonna take a cold shower and you can help me with the bandages, alright?" Beca asked and Chloe nodded. Beca smiled and kissed her lips and smirked, staying close to the redhead.

"That was _amazing._" She said. Chloe smiled.

"It really was." She nodded as Beca got up and went to the bathroom.

Chloe noticed another song was playing and quickly paused it. She grabbed some clean underwear and her nightie and went to the bathroom. She put on her underwear and turned on the cold water on the sink. She put her neck under the running water as much as she could, hearing Beca humming softly as she took the second shower that night.

"What will I tell the doctor about those?" Beca asked with a light chuckle.

"Just tell him the truth, I'm sure this won't be the only case of rough sex he dealt with." Chloe said.

"That's gonna be a little embarrassing." Beca said.

Chloe giggled and wiped her neck with some toilet paper, not wanting to stain the towel. She put on her nightie and went back to the room. She found a first aid kit she always kept with her and put it on the bed, waiting for Beca to return.

After Beca was out of the shower, she helped Chloe doing a bandage on her neck and Chloe helped her doing bandages on her shoulder and rib cage. After that, the two went to sleep, but Beca didn't want to cuddle because it hurt her.

oO0Oo

The next day, the Bellas went back to Barden in celebration. Some of them noticed the bandage on Chloe's neck though, but decided not to question it.

Beca was back at the Bellas house, unpacking as her phone started ringing. She looked at the ID and saw it was her father. She sighed and answered it. He didn't speak too long, he just told her he'd like to celebrate her victory with her mother, Sharon, Thomas and Laurie and Chloe and the rest of the Bellas if they wanted. Beca agreed, thinking it'd be good if the Bellas got to meet her biological parents.

"Hey Beca?" Aubrey came in the room after Beca hung up.

"Yeah?" Beca turned around to face the blonde.

"I have two things to ask you." Aubrey said as she sat on the bed. "The first one is, my parents and Chloe's are throwing us a graduation party and I was wondering if you'd be the DJ and if the Bellas would do a small performance. I figured I'd ask you, since you'll be the captain next year."

"I will?" Beca asked with a smile. Aubrey smiled and nodded. "That's wonderful! Of course we will! Yes to both questions!"

"I'm glad you agreed, this will be great!" Aubrey said. "And now the second question."

"I thought those were two questions."

"No, that was only one." Aubrey said. "But I was wondering if you knew what happened to Chloe's neck, everytime someone asks her, she says it's nothing, but it looks bad."

"Well, you're her best friend I guess I can tell you. It was me." Beca said, Aubrey looked a little confused. "Well, after the Finals Chloe and I went back to our room and… well, we slept together, for the first time…"

"You did? That's amazing!" Aubrey threw her arms around Beca in a tight hug, but she pulled away when the DJ winced in pain.

"Well, I got a bit carried away and bit her way too strongly." Beca said.

"Ouch." Aubrey said.

"Actually, that is nothing, you should see what _she _did to me." Beca giggled.

"What did she do to you?" Aubrey asked.

Beca sighed and lifted her shirt below her bra line, showing Aubrey the bandage on one side and the large purple bruise with the bloody nail marks on the other side, making the blonde gasp. She then turned so her back was facing the blonde and showed her how bad her back looked.

"Oh God!" Aubrey said.

"Wait, that's not all." Beca said. She moved her shirt back down and moved her collar out of the way so she could show her the other bandage.

"Beca, that's pretty bad!" Aubrey said.

"I know. I think Chloe's making me go to a doctor so I can see if I need stiches." Beca said. "I'm a little embarrassed, though."

"You shouldn't." Aubrey said. "The one who should feel embarrassed is Chloe for doing that to you."

"Don't start, she's already horribly guilty." Beca said. "Anyway, my father called and said he was throwing a celebration party, he'd like the Bellas to be there so he can get to know you guys better."

"Oh that'd be fun!" Aubrey said. "Listen, I have to go now, but you just text me the date and time and I'll tell the other Bellas."

"I will." Beca said and stood up, grabbing her laptop.

oO0Oo

On Friday, the Bellas had the victory party at Beca's father's house, which was exciting to everyone, except for Beca. She was feeling rather nervous about it, because her parents and biological parents would be there, as well as her stepmother. She didn't know, but she felt like something bad was going to happen.

Chloe went with Beca to the hospital to check the wounds, and Beca got seven stiches on her ribcage and another seven on her shoulder, while Chloe got five on her neck. Beca was worried that if she told the doctor Chloe did all that to her, he'd call the police and report Chloe, but that didn't happen.

Aubrey told Chloe she was going to dress Beca and that she wasn't allowed to see her until the party, so Chloe went to Amy's dorm to get ready. She was very excited to see what Aubrey would do to Beca, though.

"Aubrey, I don't see the point, they are my parents! They know me!" Beca said. "I feel like I'm a glamorous Hollywood star."

"And you _don't_ wanna feel like a glamorous Hollywood star?"

"No, I wanna be me. As glamorous as wearing dark clothes can be." Beca said. "Eww, I rhymed."

"Queerballs, right?" Aubrey giggled.

"Totally." Beca said and looked down at her hands as Aubrey did her hair.

"How are your bruises?" Aubrey said.

"Getting better. I can take the stiches off in a couple of weeks." Beca said.

"The doctor didn't ask how you did it?" Aubrey asked, biting her lip from laughing out loud. Beca looked at her reflection in the mirror and glared at her.

"Of _course _he did, he's a doctor!" Beca said. "I was so embarrassed to tell him what happened, but Chloe was completely fine with it."

"I wouldn't care about what the doctor thinks if I were you. Did you even think about all the lame excuses, ridiculous stories he's heard?" Aubrey asked. "I bet he didn't even judge you guys."

"I haven't thought it like that." Beca said. "You're right."

"Of course I'm right." Aubrey smiled. "I'm excited, and somewhat scared, to meet your sister and your parents."

"Wondering if they're anything like me?" Beca asked, knowingly.

"Exactly." Aubrey giggled.

"I think you'll like Laurie. She's a lot like me, except she dresses like you." Beca said.

"Okay, I'm done with your hair, I guess you can put on your dress and then I'll do your makeup." Aubrey said.

Beca went to her room and put on the dress Aubrey chose and came back. It was a dark blue dress, it matched her eyes, it hugged her perfectly, made her look thinner and hotter.

Aubrey did her makeup and stepped back with a huge smile on her face, admiring her work.

"What's the point in all this? All these people already know me." Beca said.

"Another reason to leave them shocked." Aubrey winked at her.

"Please don't wink at me again." Beca said.

Aubrey laughed and grabbed her wrist.

"Come on."

The two called a cab and went to Beca's father's house, to find out everybody was already there. Aubrey almost had to drag Beca out of the car and to the front door. She rang the doorbell and the two were greeted by Dr. Mitchell. He had a smile on his face, but when he saw Beca, his smile faded and he looked shocked.

"Beca?" he asked.

"Hi dad." Beca waved nervously at him.

"Nice to see you again. Aubrey, right?" Dr. Mitchell asked as he let the girls in.

"Yes. It's nice to see you, too, Dr. Mitchell." Aubrey smiled.

"Please, call me Steven." He smiled. "I was impressed by your performance."

"Thank you, it was all Beca's idea." Aubrey said.

"I heard. Congratulations, Bec." Dr. Mitchell smiled at his daughter.

"Thanks." Beca smiled back. "Hey, are Sharon and Thomas already here?"

"Not yet." Dr. Mitchell said. "Your friends are all in the backyard, though."

"Let's go surprise them!" Aubrey linked her arm with Beca's and went to the backyard. The Bellas were all talking excitedly and distracted and when Aubrey and Beca showed up, they were very surprised, especially Chloe.

Aubrey made Beca wear a dress, one that had a sleeve on one side and was strapless on the other side, went down to her mid-thighs and hugged her in all the right places. She was wearing white heels and her hair was straight from the root and curly in the end. Her makeup was light and just perfect.

"Oh my God, Beca, you look amazing!" Stacie said.

"Thanks." Beca said as she and Aubrey approached them. "Aubrey likes to give me makeovers."

"She does a kick-ass job." Amy said.

"This week I'm gonna make her wear the miniskirts she bought." Aubrey said.

"Oh boy." Beca said with a sigh as the others giggled.

The Bellas continued to talk for a while. Suzanne, Sheila and Steven had joined their conversation while they waited for Sharon and Thomas.

Beca was actually enjoying this, the Bellas seemed to like her parents and they were excited to meet her biological parents and see what they were like.

When the doorbell rang, Steven and Sheila went to the door to greet the guests and Suzanne stayed, talking to the girls.

Beca was laughing at a joke her mom made when her phone started ringing. She looked at the ID and noticed she didn't know the number, so she excused herself to answer and, seeing the frown in her face, Chloe followed her.

"Hello?"

_"Hello? Beca?" _a familiar male voice asked.

"Yes, that's me, who's this?" Beca asked. She knew she recognized the voice, but couldn't tell who it belonged to.

_"Hi, it's me, Bob." _

Beca froze. She never thought she'd hear that voice again and hearing it brought back some memories she fought so hard to forget.

"What do-do you want?" Beca asked, her voice shaking.

_"It's just for a moment and you'll never hear about me again, really." _He sounded honest and a little nervous, which worried Beca.

"What is it?" Beca asked.

_"My boss just checked with me a few months ago and you owe him five thousand dollars." _Bob said, somewhat sympathetically. _"I didn't want to disturb you, I thought you'd been through a lot, so I've been postponing it for as long as I could, but there was no other way, I had to call you."_

"Five thousand?!" Beca asked, not too loudly fortunately.

_"Yes, and since I've been avoiding the topic, my boss gave me two weeks in which you must hand him the money." _Bob said. _"I hate to say this Beca, but just a friendly warning, if you don't do things his way, he will hurt you or people around you, so I'd hurry if I were you."_

"What? Two _weeks? _Dude, I need more time!" Beca said. There was no way she'd have five thousand dollars in two weeks, she needed a few months.

_"I'm sorry Beca." _Bob said. _"He said two weeks, he's not changing his mind. So, I need to meet you."_

"I'm not even home, I'm in Atlanta." Beca said.

_"Atlanta?" _Bob asked. _"Well, I can be there in two days."_

"I don't even have the money with me!" Beca was starting to feel desperate, she needed a lot of money, really fast.

_"You don't need to give it to me all at once." _Bob said. _"Listen, I know this is a lot and you don't have much time, but you have to do everything you can, my boss has his people."_

"I… I don't know what to do!" Beca said. "Why do I owe him?"

_"The drugs." _He said in a 'duh' tone. _"I have to go, I'll text you when I'm there and we can meet. See you."_

He hung up without another word, leaving Beca speechless and desperate.

"Beca, what is it?" Chloe finally asked. She'd been way too nervous watching her girlfriend talk on the phone and not speaking.

"It was Bob, he said I owe him five thousand dollars." Beca said. Chloe's eyes widened. "And that I have two weeks to give it to him or things will happen to me or people around me."

"Oh my God!" Chloe said.

"I don't know what he's capable of, but I've heard about drug dealers." Beca rubbed her temples. "I'm scared."

"Don't worry, you have two weeks, not two days." Chloe put her hands on Beca's shoulders, looking into her eyes. "I'll help you, we can ask the girls to help you, we will do whatever we can."

"But this has nothing to do with you guys!" Beca said.

"Beca, you just helped us win the ICCAs, something the Bellas had been dreaming about ever since their foundation and I'm sure no one will hesitate in helping you." Chloe said. "But for now, let's just enjoy the party and we'll worry about it when we get home."

Beca looked at her for a few seconds and nodded, calming down. Chloe grabbed her hand took her back to the girls, who were greeting Sharon, Thomas and Laurie.

For the rest of the night, Beca managed not to worry about Bob and his boss and she actually had a great time. But when she went back home with Aubrey and Chloe, she began worrying again.

Beca entered her room and threw herself on the bed with a loud sigh. Chloe came in after her and watched her carefully.

"I can't let you guys get involved, I don't what this guy is capable of and what if he hurts you guys?" Beca asked.

"If you can get all the money in less than two weeks there will be no problem." Chloe said.

"But what if I don't?" Beca asked. "What if he hurts one of you guys, I will never be able to forgive myself."

"Beca, we're gonna get the money, nothing is going to happen." Chloe said. Beca sighed.

"I hope you're right." Beca said. "I'm gonna hit the shower."

"Just relax, everything's gonna be okay." Chloe said. Beca just nodded and went to the bathroom.

After taking a shower, Beca went straight to bed, but she took three hours to finally fall asleep. She was worried about what Bob's boss could do to her family and friends.

* * *

_Well since you guys are so good, I'm updating faster now. Oh, don't criticize too much since this is my first girl-on-girl M-rated chapter, but do review! You guys are amazing, I love you!_


End file.
